L'Antichambre
by Yunaeris
Summary: UA - Kairi retourne dans les Îles où elle avait passé les vacances de son enfance, mais quelque chose semble différent dans le soleil rayonnant et les eaux limpides de ce lieu désiré. Où est Sora, l'ami d'enfance qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver, et qui est cette mystérieuse fille au visage d'ange qui erre sur les plages et dans les rues de la ville? Léger SoKai.
1. Le Premier Jour : Crépuscule vermeil

**L'Antichambre**

 **Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Square Enix et Disney.**

 **Bonjour ! Bon je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire en ce moment, mais voici ce qui était à l'origine le premier OS de la Semaine de l'OS du 24 août au 30 août et hm... il est devenu beaucoup plus important que je ne le pensais, aussi je l'ai transformé en une fic de quelques chapitres. Désolée de cette absence... je n'arrive pas à me mettre à écrire en période scolaire.**

 **Donc il s'agit d'un UA centré sur le personnage de Kairi comme l'indique le résumé. J'aimerais bien tout écrire pendant les vacances, mais je doute fortement que j'y arriverai, alors c'est à oublier je pense.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Le_ _Premier_ _Jour : Crépuscule_ _vermeil_**

 _Son corps heurta une surface dure. Elle gémit de douleur, mais déjà elle était emportée et l'eau envahit sa bouche tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait sous la surface. La main glacée du courant la happa, l'entraînant par les jambes, la taille puis la gorge vers les profondeurs glacées qu'elle n'avait nullement envie de visiter. Étourdie, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Des formes sombres s'agitaient devant ses yeux, sans qu'elle parvienne à les identifier. Elle avait mal et quelque chose lui comprimait la poitrine, et quand elle tenta de tousser, cela ne fit qu'empirer._

 _La panique la submergea brièvement. Ballottée en tous sens par le courant noir, elle tenta de bouger ses bras, mais une vive douleur seulement lui répondit. Quelques fluides rougeâtres se mêlèrent aux eaux qui l'aveuglaient. Était-ce son sang ?_

 _Ses paupières lourdes s'abaissèrent lentement tandis que la douleur affluait davantage. Tout cela avait été si rapide... comment était-ce seulement arrivé ?_

« Kairi ? Kairi ? »

Une voix douce l'arracha soudainement au sommeil. Elle redressa la tête et écarta ses cheveux de son visage pour jeter un regard confus à sa mère qui l'observait par le rétroviseur central.

« Tu as bien dormi ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire taquin. Tu peux te réveiller maintenant, on est arrivés. »

Kairi bâilla sans se gêner.

« On est où ? » marmonna-t-elle, la bouche sèche et la tête lourde de sommeil.

La voiture cahota quand elle entama la montée d'une pente bordée d'arbres qui filtraient les rayons insistants du soleil par intermittence.

Son père éclata de rire et se retourna brièvement.

« Tu n'es pas encore réveillée, à ce que je vois. Voyons, ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié où on avait prévu d'aller, hm ? »

Kairi mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, puis se redressa d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés.

« On comptait te réveiller quand on a pris le bateau, mais tu avais l'air de faire de beaux rêves. On t'a laissée dormir, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue. »

Mais Kairi ne répondit pas. Par la fenêtre, le paysage auquel elle avait si souvent pensé ces dernières années s'étendait sous ses yeux dans toute sa beauté.

* * *

S'il y avait un lieu au monde que Kairi ne pourrait jamais oublier, à part sa ville natale, c'était celui-là. Les Îles du Destin. C'était ici qu'elle était venue pour la première fois quand elle n'avait que six ans, avec ses parents qui souhaitaient des vacances ensoleillées, et ils y avaient découvert un paysage enchanteur, un trésor niché entre terre et mer, un coin tranquille, dont la renommée était montante mais encore assez méconnu pour n'attirer que des connaisseurs. Ravis de leur séjour, ils étaient revenus l'année d'après, et celle d'après.

Maintenant, Kairi avait seize ans, et pour la quatrième fois revenait sur les lieux. Elle avait conservé des souvenirs frais des Îles : elle se rappelait avec nostalgie les rues pavées de dalles jaunes de la ville de l'Île principale, ses maisons qui escaladaient la pente du volcan éteint, le sourire des habitants ravis de la saison des touristes, le coucher de soleil sur les eaux limpides de la mer, l'odeur du sel, les murmures des promeneurs qui longeaient la grève le soir, l'arôme des glaces et du poisson fraîchement pêché...

Ainsi songeait-elle, le cœur gonflé de béatitude et d'un début d'excitation en contemplant la mer du haut de la colline. Comme lors de leurs visites précédentes, ses parents avaient loué un petit logement dans une résidence de vacances placée stratégiquement en hauteur : sous ses pieds s'étendait la ville bordée des eaux scintillantes qui l'appelaient depuis même qu'elle était descendue de la voiture.

Vraiment, quel bonheur d'avoir suggéré de revenir une fois encore.

Elle avait hâte de retourner sur la petite île.

Elle se demanda si Sora y allait toujours. Vivait-il encore dans les Îles ? Un sourire plein d'espoir s'esquissa à son insu.

« Kairi ! »

La jeune fille se retourna, arrachée malgré elle à ses souvenirs. Devant la voiture familiale garée près de la porte de la résidence qui allait les accueillir pendant leur semaine de vacances, sa mère lui faisait de grands signes impatients, attendant manifestement d'elle qu'elle vienne aider au déchargement et récupérer sa valise. Son père était déjà à l'intérieur, transportant les sacs contenant les restes des pique-niques du déjeuner qu'ils avaient achetés sur la longue route menant aux Îles. Réprimant un soupir, elle descendit du petit amoncellement de pierres gisant à quelques pas de leur porte, près de la clôture délimitant la résidence et alla rejoindre sa mère, une main sur son chapeau de paille qui paraissait prêt à s'envoler à la moindre brise de vent.

« J'arrive, j'arrive... »

Voyant qu'elle avait obtenu l'attention de sa fille, sa mère ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et farfouilla à l'intérieur.

« Tiens, va ranger ça, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la valise bleue qu'elle emportait toujours lors des vacances depuis qu'elle avait eu l'âge de faire ses propres valises. Il y a deux chambres, au premier étage. Tu prends celle avec les lits superposés. »

Ravie, Kairi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle avait toujours adoré les lits superposés, surtout quand elle obtenait de coucher dans celui du haut, ce dont elle n'avait que rarement à se soucier : elle était fille unique et ses parents dormaient dans le lit double de la seconde chambre.

Leur logement était fort simple : une petite pièce occupant l'essentiel du rez-de-chaussée servait de salle à manger, mais également de salon (ils avaient droit à une télévision) et possédait un petit coin cuisine qui rassemblait un évier, une plaque de cuisson et un four. Une porte donnait sur les toilettes et un cabinet de douche et derrière la télévision, un escalier de bois montait à l'étage où s'ouvraient deux chambres. Et elle retrouvait avec bonheur l'ambiance sereine diffusée par les murs couleur crème percés d'une double baie vitrée qui laissait en journée la lumière entrer à flots.

« C'est la deuxième porte », lui indiqua son père qui redescendait les escaliers.

La seconde porte du premier étage ouvrait sur une petite chambre très simple : deux lits superposés, une armoire dans le renfoncement du mur et une minuscule table de chevet de la taille d'une chaise. Kairi se dirigea vers la fenêtre : en contrebas, elle apercevait ses parents discuter en déchargeant le véhicule, ce qui signifiait que la fenêtre donnait sur le même paysage que tout à l'heure : elle bénéficiait d'une vue imprenable sur la mer et la petite ville tranquille de Destin.

Elle entreprit de déballer et de ranger consciencieusement ses affaires, tâche à laquelle elle prenait toujours autant de plaisir. En ouvrant la porte de l'armoire, elle tressaillit en croisant son reflet dans la glace au dos de la porte, qui lui renvoya l'image d'une fille pâlotte aux yeux bleus hérités de son père et aux cheveux rouge vif maternels, qu'elle avait décidé de laisser pousser au lieu de les garder impitoyablement courts et qui atteignaient désormais ses épaules. Un simple chapeau, des vêtements d'été tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal – un short gris et un T-shirt rose vaporeux –, et une paire de sandales venaient compléter son apparence. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir changé depuis ses huit ans... mais Sora la reconnaîtra-t-il ? Et elle, le reconnaîtra-t-elle ?

Kairi esquissa un sourire à la pensée d'un scénario des plus absurdes de leurs retrouvailles, tout en empilant ses vêtements dans l'armoire, envoyant voler son chapeau en travers de la pièce. Elle ne sentait pas très bon – la route sous le soleil brûlant avait été longue – et elle était heureuse que la salle de bain soit à proximité.

Essuyant la sueur de son front, elle referma sa valise désormais vide du bout du pied, satisfaite. Les mains sur les hanches, elle observa sa nouvelle chambre, tandis que du rez-de-chaussée lui parvenait la voix de ses parents qui achevaient le rangement, énervés et pressés d'en finir. Mais elle avait achevé sa part.

Quoique... Il manquait quelque chose. Elle fronça les sourcils en consultant la petite feuille arrachée à son agenda où elle avait noté avec soin tout ce qu'elle avait emporté. Il y avait cependant un élément qui manquait à l'appel, et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pu le manquer. Ennuyée, elle sortit de sa chambre et passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte du rez-de-chaussée où ses parents s'affairaient.

« Maman ! Où est-ce que tu as mis mon album photo ?

-Quelle photo ? fit distraitement sa mère.

-L'album photo des vacances... Tu sais bien, je t'avais dit que je voulais l'emporter.

-Je ne l'ai pas pris. Tu as regardé dans ta valise ?

-Oui, et il n'y est pas. Pourtant je suis sûre de l'avoir emmené... T'es sûre de pas l'avoir pris ?

-Écoute, je finis de ranger ça et je chercherai dans ma valise, d'accord ? » l'interrompit sa mère.

Kairi se retira dans sa chambre et vérifia une dernière fois ses affaires. Peine perdue, l'album n'était pas là. Elle réprima un soupir agacé : c'était un ouvrage important à ses yeux. Toutes les photos de ses dernières vacances sur cette île y étaient conservées. Elle était pourtant certaine de l'avoir emporté avec elle... Voilà qui blessait son sens de l'organisation.

Elle n'avait donc plus avec elle qu'une unique photo, sa plus précieuse, qu'elle conservait toujours dans son portefeuille.

« Je vais faire un tour ! » annonça-t-elle à la cantonade en redescendant les escaliers.

Ses parents ne lui répondirent pas, occupés à vérifier la paperasse afin de s'assurer que le mobilier était bien conforme à ce qui était annoncé. De toute manière, Kairi était une grande fille et tous deux savaient qu'elle n'avait nul besoin d'être chaperonnée.

Ce fut donc sous les premières lueurs du crépuscule que la jeune fille quitta la résidence.

* * *

La résidence, juchée sur une des petites collines de la ville, représentait un complexe d'une cinquantaine de logements. Devant l'afflux croissant des touristes, la construction de nouveaux appartements avait été lancée, bien que seulement la moitié des logements construits paraisse occupée à cette heure. A cela s'ajoutaient quelques aménagements d'utilisation commune : l'accueil, un terrain de basket, un terrain de pétanque, une aire de jeux pour les enfants, des douches publiques pour les locataires des logements les moins onéreux qui ne disposaient pas de salle de bain, une laverie, mais aussi une piscine en construction, chose qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre pour du tourisme en bord de mer, une minuscule infirmerie pour les premiers soins, et une salle de sport.

Kairi descendit la rue bordée de résidences, s'attirant les regards distraits de quelques vacanciers qui se prélassaient dans des chaises à l'extérieur de leur logement, et atteignit bien vite le portail de la résidence, passant sans s'arrêter devant le petit bâtiment gris de l'accueil. De là, une route bordée d'arbres et de quelques habitations éparses descendait vers la ville en contrebas.

Il n'y avait personne et elle s'autorisa à faire quelques pas le long de la route. Un léger vent frais venait secouer ses mèches. Elle s'étira. Elle se sentait bien. Quelle bonne idée, vraiment, de revenir ici.

Elle fit une pause entre deux arbres pour observer la mer au loin. De là, elle apercevait la petite île où elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Sora dix ans plus tôt. Elle semblait déserte, quoiqu'elle soit trop loin pour en être certaine.

« J'aimerais bien y retourner, songea-t-elle. Je me demande si ... »

Elle fut brutalement arrachée de ses pensées quand un choc violent dans le dos la jeta au sol. Elle poussa un cri étranglé, s'écharpant les paumes sur le goudron de la route.

« Aïe ! »

Kairi se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. Celui qui avait osé agir de la sorte allait le regretter ! Mais elle resta bouche bée en posant le regard sur son agresseur.

Était sortie de nulle part une créature étrange, vaguement humanoïde, comme drapée dans un manteau noir et dont le visage lui était invisible. Mais elle sentait sur elle un regard brûlant de noirceur et de haine. Curieusement, la créature, ou du moins, lui soufflait son esprit rationnel, le voyou qui s'était accoutré de la sorte, ne s'approcha pas, mais se contenta de ramasser un petit objet gris et de prendre la fuite, s'engouffrant dans un petit sentier qui s'éloignait de la route pour s'enfoncer dans le petit bois qui recouvrait la pente de la colline.

Son portefeuille ! C'était son portefeuille qui s'était échappé de sa poche quand elle était tombée !

« Attends ! » cria-t-elle avant de se jeter sans hésitation aux trousses du pickpocket.

Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de laisser ses vacances commencer dans de si mauvais auspices. Elle allait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas aussi nulle à la course que beaucoup de ses camarades le pensaient.

A sa grande surprise, elle découvrit son portefeuille gisant sur le sol, abandonné quelques mètres plus loin. Kairi s'en saisit avec méfiance ; le voleur n'avait quand même pas déjà abandonné ? Un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur lui confirma la présence de sa carte d'identité et même de son argent. En fait, il ne manquait qu'une seule chose : une unique photographie. Elle fronça les sourcils, tiraillée entre abandonner la poursuite (après tout, Dieu seul savait à quels risques elle s'exposait) et continuer pour exiger son dû. Était-il au moins certain que le voleur se soit emparé de la photo ? Pour quelle raison l'aurait-il fait ? Peut-être était-elle seulement tombée du portefeuille et gisait-elle sur la route derrière elle en ce moment-même...

Kairi secoua la tête.

« Je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer comme ça », murmura-t-elle.

Elle reprit sa course, son portefeuille à la main, sans se soucier que le voleur puisse avoir pris assez d'avance pour être désormais hors d'atteinte.

En réalité, elle fut surprise et perplexe de constater qu'il n'en était rien. A peine eut-elle tourné à l'angle du sentier qu'elle pénétra dans une minuscule clairière au centre de laquelle l'individu mystérieux lui faisait face. Il l'avait attendue. Curieux. Mais il ne lui échappa pas qu'en le suivant elle s'était considérablement éloignée de la route et des habitations. Personne ne les verrait ici. Pourtant elle fit face, courageusement.

« Toi ! Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ? »

L'individu ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait enfin l'occasion d'avoir une meilleur aperçu de son ennemi : un individu aussi haut qu'elle, entièrement drapé dans une étoffe noire dont elle ne parvenait pas à deviner la nature. Impossible de dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. L'étoffe recouvrait sa tête, comme une sorte de capuche, plongeant dans l'ombre les traits de son visage.

Elle ne réalisa pas à quel point tout dans la situation dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée était _étrange_ , irréaliste, comme si une brume imperceptible recouvrait son cerveau et ses sens.

« Tu m'a pris quelque chose qui m'appartient, insista Kairi. Pourquoi ? »

L'étrange individu n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, mais quelques mots prononcés d'une voix étrange, désincarnée, comme vide d'intonation, lui parvinrent.

« Bienvenue, maîtresse. »

Maîtresse ? Parlait-il à elle ? Sur la défensive, elle jeta un regard soupçonneux autour d'elle tout en gardant l'ennemi dans son champ de vision.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lança-t-elle d'une voix faussement assurée. Je veux simplement récupérer ce que tu m'a pris. »

Malgré elle, elle fit un pas en arrière : tout lui criait qu'elle s'était montrée très imprudente de s'être laissée conduite à l'écart par un individu aussi louche.

Mais Kairi, même si elle ne se qualifiait pas elle-même d'inconsciente, n'était pas du genre à laisser les autres lui marcher sur les pieds sans répliquer. Avisant un bâton, bout arraché d'une branche probablement suite à une quelconque tempête – qui n'étaient pas si rares dans les Îles –, elle s'en empara et s'approcha de son adversaire, brandissant hardiment son arme de fortune.

« Maintenant rends-moi ça et on en restera là », ordonna-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante.

L'individu ne bougea pas.

Puis...

Une unique pièce de papier flotta dans les airs en virevoltant jusqu'au sol. Surprise, Kairi en lâcha son bâton avant de regarder avec étonnement le carré de papier se poser en douceur sur l'herbe.

« Oh, il était donc là ? » murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha et s'accroupit, s'en emparant. Pas de doute, c'était bien celui-là. Sur le papier froissé par les ans, son elle d'il y avait dix ans souriait avec gêne tout en tentant d'aplatir ses cheveux courts qu'un garçon brun venait de lui ébouriffer, sans doute pour copier sa propre coiffure. Elle se souvenait vaguement de cette journée. Elle avait attendu avec impatience que son père se soit éloigné une fois satisfait de sa prise pour faire passer à Sora l'envie de se moquer d'elle. Ce n'était qu'une photo de vacances parmi tant d'autres aux yeux de sa famille mais c'était la première photo qu'elle avait eu de lui et elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ce précieux souvenir qui ne la quittait jamais, emporté par un coup de vent quand elle était tombée sottement tout à l'heure.

Le soleil, presque couché, était masqué par les hauts arbres de la forêt, et Kairi se redressa avec inquiétude. Cet endroit isolé, désert et plongé dans la pénombre, ne lui disait rien de bon. Mieux valait ne pas s'y attarder, aussi se hâta-t-elle de revenir sur ses pas et ne fut pleinement soulagée que lorsqu'elle émergea sur la route où l'attendait un spectacle magnifique.

Le soleil couchant effleurait les eaux lointaines de la mer, changeant cette dernière en une vallée d'or et de vermeil. Le ciel lui-même semblait tout droit sorti d'un de ces magnifiques tableaux qu'on leur faisait sans cesse étudier en histoire des arts. Émerveillée, elle-même éblouie et plongée, enveloppée dans cette lumière bienfaisante qui recouvrait la ville et le monde, Kairi demeura quelques instants immobile, comme si elle voulait se perdre tout entière dans cette chaleur, qui lui apparaissait comme une promesse de grâce, un espoir et une conviction que ses peines, ses souffrances et ses erreurs disparaissent à jamais.

Elle ne prit le chemin du retour que lorsque l'ombre eut finalement recouvert les lieux, les yeux brillant de cette lumière convoitée et promise, les joues rosies, un sourire serein aux lèvres, son souvenir retrouvé serré contre sa poitrine.

Ses parents l'attendaient bien évidemment avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'impatience. Le repas était prêt depuis longtemps – il s'agissait en réalité d'un recyclage des pique-niques du midi –, et trônait sur la minuscule table de leur logement. Kairi s'excusa avec un sourire contrit, et l'affaire fut laissée de côté.

Durant le repas, tout en mâchonnant sa salade de pommes de terre tiède mêlée à des restes de jambon, Kairi écouta d'une oreille distraite sa mère lancer la conversation sur le programme du lendemain.

« Levée à sept heures, c'est décidé, se convainquit-elle en hochant la tête. Je dois prendre une douche – la flemme de le faire ce soir. Kairi, tu pourras aller faire les courses, s'il te plaît ?

-Hm, répondit celle-ci pour marquer son assentiment.

-Il faudra aussi passer à l'accueil pour la paperasse. Et voyons... ah oui, il y a un magasin que j'aimerais aller voir – un magasin d'herbes médicinales, très réputé apparemment. Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait un depuis tout ce temps – heureusement que j'ai pensé à aller voir sur Internet. Et vous, que comptez-vous faire ?

-Oh rien de spécial, répliqua son père en haussant les épaules. Peut-être me balader autour de la ville.

-Et toi Kairi ? » la pressa sa mère quand Kairi ne répondit pas, occupée avec un morceau de jambon plus résistant que prévu.

Cette dernière avala sa bouchée avant de lever un regard distrait vers sa mère.

« Je ne sais pas encore. »

En fait, elle avait quelques projets, mais curieusement, elle appréhendait légèrement de revoir les lieux qui avaient illuminé les vacances de son enfance. Elle n'était pourtant pas particulièrement timide...

« Tu ne veux pas aller revoir... comment il s'appelait déjà ? insista son père.

-Sora ? hasarda Kairi.

-Oui, ça doit être ça...

-Hm... Si, si. Bien sûr.

-Tu as peur qu'il t'aie oubliée depuis tout ce temps ? » la taquina encore son père.

Kairi fronça les sourcils et ne répondit pas. Elle devait reconnaître que c'était une de ses petites peurs qui expliquaient ses hésitations à retrouver tout ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle plusieurs années auparavant. Sa mère s'empara d'une affichette qui traînait sur la table, une parmi tant d'autres qu'on leur avait données à l'accueil.

« Vous saviez qu'il y a bientôt un tournoi de Struggle ? observa-t-elle. C'est une fête très populaire ici. On n'y avait jamais assisté, non ?

-On était jamais venus aux bonnes dates pour ça. D'habitude, on était toujours là au mois de juillet. Il est mi-août.

-Hm... Tu veux y participer, Kairi ? Vous faites du Struggle en sport à l'école non ? Tu as des bonnes notes, il me semble ? Qui sait ? Peut-être que Sora participe ? »

Kairi se contenta de bâiller en repoussant son assiette, rattrapée par la fatigue. Dehors, la nuit venait de se refermer sur les eaux sombres de la mer.

Après s'être retirée dans sa chambre, la jeune fille demeura de longues minutes éveillée, assise en haut de sa couchette, pensive. La lune s'était levée et éclairait le paysage de sa lueur argentée, belle et douce, mais qui manquait de la bienveillance pleine d'espoir de la lumière du soleil.


	2. Le Deuxième Jour : Monde inconnu

**Publié le 2 février 2017**

 _ **Le Deuxième Jour : Monde inconnu**_

Le lendemain, ce fut l'alarme stridente de son réveil qui tira Kairi du sommeil. La jeune fille grogna et se frotta les yeux, perplexe : elle ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit – depuis quand le plafond était-il aussi bas – et repoussa les mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, tâchant de reprendre ses esprits. Un éclat bleu par la fenêtre attira son attention : elle tourna la tête et découvrit la mer qui étendait ses eaux bleus jusqu'à l'horizon, scintillante sous le soleil de l'aube.

Bien sûr ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier où elle était !

Brusquement éveillée, Kairi se laissa tomber au sol, atterrissant avec une grimace : la couchette supérieure était plus haut qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre.

« J'espère que je pourrais aller à la plage cet après-midi. Voyons... je dois passer en ville faire les courses... pourquoi c'est à moi de le faire ? » marmonna-t-elle avec un soupir défait.

Et puis elle avait envie de revoir certaines personnes... Avec un petit sourire attendri, son regard tomba sur la photographie reposant près de son portefeuille, sur la table de chevet. Elle s'en empara, effaçant du bout des doigts les traces de terre laissées quand elle l'avait laissée échapper la veille. Quelle maladroite elle avait fait... Elle contempla la photo avec un soupir de contentement puis se détourna pour achever de se préparer.

* * *

Quand elle descendit, ses parents étaient déjà attablés devant leur petit-déjeuner.

« Bonjour, marmonna-t-elle en bâillant.

-Bonjour, ma chérie, bien dormi ?

-Mmh. »

Après cet échange succinct et habituel, elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et zyeuta la table. N'ayant guère de choix, elle se saisit d'un morceau de pain et mordit dedans.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

-On en a parlé hier... C'est à ton tour de faire les courses et je dois trouver ce magasin d'herbes médicinales... Il est assez éloigné du centre-ville, c'est dommage.

-Vous voulez aller où demain ? ajouta son père. A la plage ? On pourrait aussi faire une promenade dans les bois de l'intérieur de l'île... J'ai entendu parler d'un sentier de randonnée qui longe la falaise d'une des petites îles, ça pourrait être intéressant de faire ça maintenant que nous sommes là. On pourrait emporter des pique-niques et partir toute la journée.

-Oui, mais tu sais que Kairi a peut-être envie de revoir ses amis aussi...

-Bien sûr ! Tu penses y aller quand, Kairi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. Pourquoi ces questions soudaines ?

« Je ne sais pas, fit-elle, vaguement gênée. Je ne sais même pas s'ils se souviennent de moi, je n'ai pas envie de les embêter...

-Tu ne veux même pas revoir Sora ? demanda sa mère, l'air déçu.

-S... si, mais... »

Pourquoi hésitait-elle ?

« Je pense que j'y irai demain, proposa-t-elle. Je préfère reprendre mes repères aujourd'hui.

-Alors on pourra faire cette randonnée après-demain, conclut sa mère.

-Non, il y a le tournoi de Struggle... Kairi voudra peut-être y aller ?

-Oui, non mais attends... »

Ses parents se lancèrent dans une conversation à laquelle Kairi ne prêta qu'une oreille distraite. La pensée de revoir ses anciennes connaissances de l'Île, en particulier Sora, la mettait ce matin affreusement mal à l'aise. Une sensation bizarre lui serrait la gorge, un peu comme si elle était sur le point de céder aux larmes, et elle détesta ça.

* * *

Le temps qu'elle finisse de se préparer et redescende de sa chambre une veste légère à la main à la demande de son père – les débuts de matinée pouvaient être assez frais –, ses parents avaient allumé non sans mal la petite télévision qui diffusait les infos du matin. Tout en enfilant ses chaussures, elle entendit le journaliste énumérer d'une voix monotone les victimes d'un important accident de la route à Radiant Garden. Kairi grimaça : Radiant Garden n'était pas si loin de la petite ville où ils habitaient.

« Les sacs sont à l'entrée ! lui cria son père. Je t'ai mis de l'argent dedans ! »

Une fois dehors, un sac dans chaque main, Kairi retrouva sa bonne humeur et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la sortie de la résidence. Il n'y avait pas un chat : les autres résidents préféraient se lever plus tard. Elle se sentait bien sous le soleil doux de début de journée, les ombres des arbres effleurant ses cheveux, les odeurs d'herbe volant jusqu'à elle. Quelle bonne idée, se dit-elle encore, avaient-ils eu de revenir ici... Elle se surprit à fredonner le long du chemin descendant à la ville. Tout allait bien, c'étaient les vacances, elle revoyait les paysages qu'elle aimait tant, et elle reverrait sans doute des amis lointains qui lui avaient tant manqué depuis toutes ces années. Pourquoi donc n'étaient-ils pas revenus plus tôt ?

La forêt s'éclaircit comme elle passait devant les premières maisons de la ville de Destin. Elle se souvenait du plan de la ville maintenant : elle devait suivre cette rue jusqu'à l'avenue principale et tourner à droite pour s'éloigner de la plage et rejoindre le centre-ville. Elle laissa avec délice ses yeux se promener autour d'elle, se remémorant tous les détails et constata avec plaisir que rien n'avait changé depuis huit ans : toujours les mêmes maisons de bois ou de brique jaune largement espacées, les jardins clos par de petites barrières de bois, de la verdure, partout, et même des palmiers qui poussaient le long de la rue, les trottoirs de dalles jaunâtres où se succédaient vieux lampadaires, poteaux électriques, bancs de bois, poubelles alignées devant les portes des maisons... La ville s'étendait ainsi sur les pentes de l'ancien volcan, de la plage à la forêt occupant le centre de l'île. Pas d'immeuble venant défigurer le paysage, peu de bâtiment moderne de béton, d'acier et de verre, seulement les habitations traditionnelles de citadins menant une vie calme à l'écart des grandes métropoles.

Au loin, elle apercevait les pâturages verdoyants, où se distinguaient à peine quelques fermes éparpillées çà et là, les premiers arbres de la forêt et la mer, qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous un ciel sans nuage. Seules se découpaient sur l'horizon les petites îles secondaires à vocation principalement touristique. La brise fraîche du matin ramenait de la mer ses odeurs salées et le cri des mouettes. Kairi s'étira, souriant, ravie : elle y était, elle revoyait à présent les paysages de son enfance. Quelle agréable sensation ! Elle repartit d'un bon pas, un peu anxieuse et excitée en arrivant en vue de la rue principale : d'anciens amis y vivaient, la reconnaîtront-ils ? Les reconnaîtra-t-elle ? Habitaient-ils seulement ici encore ?

Tout en remontant l'avenue centrale vers le centre-ville, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils, un peu surprise. Les rues lui semblaient... vides. Certes, Destin n'était pas la ville la plus peuplée au monde, et il était encore tôt, mais c'était un peu étrange de ne croiser personne depuis la sortie de la résidence. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle tout en poursuivant sa route. Les rues étaient calmes, il n'y avait pas un chat et aucune voiture ne passait sur la chaussée. Curieux. Un peu mal à l'aise, elle se retourna, suivant du regard l'avenue qui descendait vers la mer et vers le port, d'habitude grouillant d'activité. Aucun bateau ne voguait au large.

Ne sachant qu'en penser, un peu décontenancée car elle se souvenait d'une ville plus animée, Kairi poursuivit son chemin pour atteindre le centre-ville et sa place centrale, une immense place où se concentraient les principaux magasins de la ville et bien sûr les boutiques de souvenirs et autres aménagements à vocation touristique : au fond de la place, l'office du tourisme s'intercalait entre un grand hôtel/restaurant et une boutique de souvenirs à l'aspect vieillot. De vieux lampadaires et poteaux électriques couraient le long de la place au centre de laquelle quelques bancs attendaient les promeneurs à l'ombre de palmiers. Une forte odeur de poisson et de pain cuit s'échappait des fenêtres entrouvertes des petites boutiques agglutinées les unes contre les autres.

La jeune fille crut distinguer un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Elle tourna la tête, mais son regard ne rencontra que l'entrée d'une petite ruelle sombre entre le bureau de tabac et la boulangerie. Personne en vue, même ici, au cœur de la ville. Elle se dirigea vers le centre de la place, à l'ombre des palmiers dont les feuilles se balançaient doucement dans le silence des lieux, distraitement attirée par le panneau d'affichage qui y trônait, recouvert d'affiches, pour la plupart oubliées depuis des années et à moitié délavées, entre des annonces rédigées à la main pour des petits boulots et l'énorme affiche d'un jaune criard annonçant la fête prochaine du tournoi de Struggle. Elle prit plaisir à parcourir quelques annonces du regard.

« Cherche un coéquipier pour la distribution du courrier dans les fermes de l'île, tous les jours sauf le dimanche, de dix heures à quatorze heures. 50 munnies la journée. »

« Rappel : l'accès aux îles secondaires de nuit n'est pas autorisé. »

« Mesdames, messieurs, à l'approche du tournoi de Struggle annuel, nous cherchons des volontaires pour procéder à l'affichage des affiches publicitaires et à l'installation des décorations. Ce travail sera rémunéré 10 munnies l'heure. Toute personne de plus de 16 ans peut participer. »

Plus elle en entendait parler, plus elle était curieuse d'assister à cette fête.

« Des bruits étranges dans les égouts ! Attention, ces lieux regorgent de créatures suspectes. Une expédition aura lieu pour s'en assurer le 3 mai, à 16h. Rendez-vous à la place centrale... »

Ah oui, elle s'en souvenait. Il y avait déjà des rumeurs de ce genre quand elle venait passer ses vacances ici, enfant.

« Attention !

Une tempête est susceptible de toucher les Îles dans la nuit du 17 au 18 août. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir rester en sécurité et de ne pas laisser vos enfants sans surveillance. La plage sera interdite d'accès à partir de 17h. Consignes de sécurité... »

Du 17 au 18 ? C'était en fin de leur séjour... Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne les contraigne pas à allonger leur séjour... Non pas que rester plus longtemps la dérangeait, mais rester cloîtrée dans leur petite habitation sous la pluie torrentielle avec l'approche de la rentrée scolaire ne la réjouissait pas.

* * *

Kairi s'arrêta sur le seuil du supermarché, déconcertée, sans prêter attention aux portes coulissantes automatiques qui s'écartaient devant elle. La longue pièce au plafond bas qui s'étendait devant elle était aussi déserte que l'extérieur. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, à part la musique à peine perceptible qui s'échappait des haut-parleurs.

« C'est bizarre... tout le monde dort ? » murmura-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers sa droite et fut soulagée de constater que derrière l'unique caisse disponible, le caissier était bel et bien présent, bien qu'il ne lui accordait pas un regard. Un peu mal à l'aise, elle haussa les épaules et se décida à franchir le seuil, se lançant à la recherche de denrées tout en s'attardant volontairement entre les rayons dans l'espoir de voir surgir d'autres clients. Mais tandis qu'elle empilait ses commissions dans un de ses sacs, les allées demeuraient désespérément vides, et la porte ne s'ouvrait pas.

« ...mmh voyons, dit-elle à voix basse pour détourner son attention de ces pensées troublantes, fromage... lait... j'ai tout, je crois. Ah non, le jambon ! »

Kairi tendit la main pour se saisir d'une pochette en plastique renfermant la viande et la contempla sans dire un mot. Tout ce qu'elle faisait depuis ce matin, tout cela lui semblait comme... mécanique, comme si elle faisait ces gestes par habitude et répétition, sans y mettre aucune valeur, sans que cette suite d'actions n'ait un quelconque sens. Elle jeta la viande dans son sac avec un pincement au cœur et se dirigea vers la caisse.

« Bonjour ! » dit-elle machinalement en commençant à empiler ses achats sur le tapis roulant.

Le caissier entreprit de scanner ses articles sans dire un mot. Kairi releva la tête, le dévisagea. Il s'agissait d'un homme à l'âge vague, l'air impassible, qui ne lui accordait pas un regard.

« Hm, excusez-moi ? »

L'homme releva à son tour la tête, sans cesser sa tâche, et, quand il croisa son regard, aucune expression ne s'afficha sur ses traits. La jeune fille se força à ne pas perdre contenance et afficha un sourire forcé.

« Heu, bonjour... Je suis... Je ne suis pas d'ici, nous sommes en vacances, nous sommes arrivés hier... C'est bizarre, mais la ville a l'air ...calme ce matin... ? »

Le caissier la contempla, toujours aussi indéchiffrable, puis reporta son attention sur les articles qui défilaient devant lui.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Pardon ?

-Je pense que cette ville est très bien comme elle est. N'êtes-vous pas heureuse d'être venue ici ?

-Heu ? »

Prise de court, Kairi ne sut que répondre. Avait-elle insulté sans le vouloir la fierté de cet homme en suggérant que sa ville le décevait ? Elle décida de s'excuser.

« Désolée...

-Soixante-treize munnies.

-Hein ?

-Ce que vous devez, madame. »

La jeune fille soupira. Elle devait vraiment l'avoir blessé. Elle paya en silence, et se dépêcha de quitter les lieux, déçue, tandis qu'il encaissait l'argent, l'air toujours aussi impassible, pour retrouver le silence de la place centrale.

Elle se rendit ensuite à la boulangerie, où elle n'eut pas plus de chance. La petite boutique était vide à part la boulangère qui n'affichait pas plus de vie que le caissier et la regarda s'avancer d'un air neutre.

« Deux pains de blé des Îles, s'il vous plaît. »

L'observant empiler sa commande sur le comptoir sans dire un mot, Kairi envisagea pendant un moment de retenter sa chance, mais elle ne sut formuler ses doutes de manière plus respectueuse et se contenta de tendre sa monnaie.

Se sentant curieusement seule, elle franchit à nouveau le seuil de la boulangerie. Elle tressaillit violemment.

De l'autre côté de la place, devant l'embouchure d'une ruelle étroite qui se faufilait entre deux boutiques, une petite silhouette lui faisait face. Elle était trop loin pour en avoir un bon aperçu, mais il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait d'une fille blonde vêtue de blanc. La silhouette tourna la tête, et, probablement parce qu'elle l'avait aperçue, s'élança brusquement dans la ruelle, disparaissant à un tournant.

« Hé... ! Attendez ! »

Laissant tomber ses sacs, Kairi se lança à sa poursuite. Enfin quelqu'un ! Mais que se passait-il ? Était-ce au moins correct de poursuivre ainsi une inconnue ? Elle risquait de lui faire peur... et elle avait laissé ses affaires en plein soleil sur la place...

D'un autre côté, elle avait ressenti quelque chose... comme une sorte de familiarité, et comme une espèce de _rage_ à la vue de cette fille...

A l'instant où elle s'engagea dans la ruelle, une silhouette vêtue de noir lui barra le passage. Kairi s'arrêta net.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! »

L'individu, le visage plongé dans l'ombre de sa capuche, ne lui répondit pas.

« Il faut que je parle à cette fille ! s'écria Kairi d'un ton frustré. Laissez-moi passer ! »

Elle s'élança en avant, tentant de contourner l'individu louche, mais celui-ci fit un pas vers elle et elle dut le repousser de toutes ses forces pour forcer le passage. Elle ne lui accorda pas un second regard et reprit sa course.

La ruelle par laquelle la fille s'était engagée donnait accès à une seconde ruelle, deux fois plus étroite, coincée entre un mur sale couvert de graffitis et l'arrière-boutique des magasins de la place, s'enfonçant dans l'ombre des maisons. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de présence humaine. Kairi hésita, fit quelques pas, se ravisa avec un soupir agacé. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se perdre là-dedans.

Pourtant, cette fille...

* * *

Revenant vers la lumière de la place centrale, elle demeura bouche bée devant la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, mais quelques habitants se promenaient sans faire attention à elle, l'air tranquille, comme si de rien n'était. Des enfants couraient en riant, un vieil homme se reposait sur un banc... Une vision familière, telle qu'elle se rappelait les Îles les matins d'été...

« C'est... vraiment étrange. »

Ses affaires gisaient là où elle les avait laissées. Elle traversa la place avec prudence, décontenancée. Il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, ils étaient probablement arrivés pendant qu'elle était occupée à suivre cette autre fille...

Kairi ramassa ses sacs, vérifiant distraitement que rien ne manquait, puis prit la décision de rentrer à la résidence, décidée à faire part de cette étrange expérience à ses parents. Mais plus elle redescendait la rue, plus elle se sentait ridicule. Qu'allait-elle s'imaginer ? Il n'y avait rien de mystérieux là-dedans : les citadins des Îles se levaient plus tard pendant l'été, rien de plus.

Elle croisa quelques personnes en redescendant l'avenue. Aucune ne faisait attention à elle ou ne la dévisageait quand elle leur offrait un sourire crispé, et elle se détendit peu à peu. Deux femmes discutaient sur le perron d'une maison, un homme repeignait les volets de sa demeure, une adolescente réparait une moto. Une voiture la dépassa, bringuebalant en direction du port, et les sons de la ville emplissaient désormais ses oreilles, comme un film mis sur pause que l'on remettait en route.

Ayant atteint la route qui montait sur la colline de la résidence, Kairi s'arrêta quelques instants pour observer la mer. Le port grouillait d'activité maintenant que la ville s'était éveillée : elle apercevait de son poste des dizaines de minuscules taches de couleurs aller et venir le long des quais. Son regard dériva sur l'île au large.

« Elle a l'air si proche, mais bizarrement hors d'atteinte, murmura-t-elle sans s'en apercevoir. Peut-être que... Aïe ! »

Quelque chose venait de lui sauter au cou, la percutant de plein fouet. Elle perdit l'équilibre, ses sacs lui échappèrent des mains, répandant leur contenu à ses pieds, et elle heurta violemment le sol, son bras gauche faisant contact en premier.

« Qu'est-ce que... !

-Oh... Oh non ! Je suis désolée ! »

Kairi releva la tête en plissant les yeux devant la lumière aveuglante du soleil désormais haut dans le ciel. Une fille se tenait juste devant elle, l'air mortifié.

« Dé... Désolée ! C'était juste une blague, je ne voulais pas te faire mal ! »

Elle lui tendit la main, l'air mi-horrifié, mi-suppliant, comme si elle la suppliait de lui pardonner en acceptant son aide. Kairi se contenta de la regarder avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu n'as pas mal ? » s'enquit la fille d'une voix pressante et désespérée.

Kairi retrouva sa langue.

« Non... »

Elle se remit sur ses pieds, se frotta les genoux, soupirant en observant ses achats répandus dans la poussière de la route.

« Hum... essaie de ne plus me faire ça, d'accord.

-Désolée ! Je vais t'aider, attends ! s'écria la fille en se précipitant.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine... », objecta Kairi, en vain, car la fille s'était déjà mise à la tâche, époussetant les produits et les empilant dans leurs sacs respectifs avec de grands mouvements énergiques.

Elle lui tendit ensuite ses sacs avec un grand sourire embarrassé.

« Tiens ! Tout va bien, rien n'est abîmé ! Et je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolée...

-Heu... Merci, je suppose. »

La jeune fille récupéra ses biens, se demandant si elle pouvait prendre congé car l'autre fillette l'observait intensément, comme si elle brûlait de lui dire quelque chose. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur qui sembla lui délier la langue.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

-Heu...

-C'est moi, Selphie ! »

La fille la dévisageait avec un regard plein d'espoir, attendant d'apercevoir sur ses traits la preuve qu'elle se souvenait d'elle. Kairi demeura quelques secondes sans réaction, puis son visage s'illumina.

Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait d'elle ! Avec Sora, Selphie avait été la personne dont elle avait été la plus proche lors de ses vacances de son enfance. Elle était un peu comme sa meilleure amie des Îles, une fillette plein de vie et d'optimisme qui traînait toujours avec eux et était toujours collée à elle. Elle vivait vers le port, et Kairi avait été à de multiples reprises invitée chez elle pour le goûter ou des jeux.

« Ça alors... Je euh...

-Oui ! Je t'ai vue dans la rue tout à l'heure, j'ai eu du mal à y croire ! Ça fait longtemps, dis donc ! Je n'avais même plus eu de nouvelles de toi, je croyais qu'on allait s'écrire ! Enfin, je t'ai reconnue tout de suite, bon d'accord, je n'étais pas très sûre au début, mais tu n'avais pas beaucoup changé, alors...

-Oh, et bien... toi non plus, tu n'as pas changé. »

C'était vrai, songea Kairi en la contemplant. Selphie ressemblait à une fillette, ayant conservé de son enfance de son visage poupon à sa voix aiguë, en passant par ses manières enfantines. Elle était restée petite, le sommet de sa tête atteignant avec peine ses propres épaules.

« Ahh j'avais perdu espoir que tu reviennes un jour ! » se désola-t-elle.

Elle lui saisit la main, un grand sourire illuminant ses traits, le précédent incident déjà oublié.

« Viens ! Je vais te montrer un endroit génial, et on a plein de choses à se raconter ! »

Kairi rit de bon cœur devant tant de bonne humeur et d'énergie.

« Attends, je dois aller ranger ça à la résidence, fit-elle en lui indiquant ses sacs. J'en ai pour cinq minutes, attends-moi ici si tu veux ! »

Selphie fit une petite moue ennuyée.

« D'accord, mais dépêche-toi ! »

* * *

Selphie l'attendait avec impatience au même endroit quand la jeune fille revint en courant dix minutes plus tard, les mains libres et le sourire aux lèvres depuis qu'une de ses anciennes connaissances était réapparue. Sans perdre de temps, Selphie l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna dans le dédale des ruelles de la ville, et elles ne s'arrêtèrent, hors d'haleine, que lorsqu'elles atteignirent un stand de qualité médiocre à la peinture écaillée, coincé dans une petite ruelle proche du port, et d'où s'échappaient des odeurs alléchantes et sucrées qui éclipsaient les odeurs marines.

« C'est pas très connu, mais je t'assure qu'il fait les meilleures glaces de l'île », déclara Selphie en guise d'explication.

Elles commandèrent chacune une glace et Selphie insista pour payer la sienne en guise d'excuse pour le dernier incident. Elle la guida ensuite jusqu'au port, démontrant de nombreuses années à parcourir les rues les plus méconnues de sa ville natale. Kairi se laissa entraîner, tenant précautionneusement sa glace entre ses doigts. Selphie était telle qu'elle se souvenait d'elle, aussi vive que le vent.

« Assieds-toi là ! » s'écria cette dernière en tapotant un petit muret à l'ombre des palmiers d'une main dont le majeur était orné d'un pansement.

Elles se trouvaient à quelques pas devant les dernières maisons de la ville, surplombant l'allée qui descendait à la plage, avec une vue plongeante sur celle-ci et sur la mer, et à l'écart du port dont les clameurs parvenaient jusqu'à elles.

« C'est un petit coin qu'on a trouvé, Tidus et moi. C'est calme, les voitures ne viennent pas ici et on est assez loin du port. Et on est à l'ombre aussi, et on peut voir la mer. »

A peine furent-elles assises que Selphie se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire.

« Alors ! Dis-moi tout !

-Ah ah, tu es toujours aussi enthousiaste, tu n'as pas changé ! pouffa Kairi.

-Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Alors ? Où tu étais ces dernières années ? Pourquoi t'es pas revenue nous voir ? Tu restes combien de temps ? Wahoo, maintenant je vois que t'as changé quand même, fit-elle d'un ton admiratif. Tu as laissé poussé tes cheveux, j'aime bien. Tu as quel âge maintenant au fait ? Tu vas au lycée, non ? Tu as un petit-ami ? »

Kairi se prit à rire, à présent détendue. Elle n'avait vraiment pas changé. Une vraie gamine. Selphie rit avec elle, consciente de son propre emportement.

« Désolée de n'avoir pas donné de nouvelles... Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. On est arrivé hier, et on reste une semaine !

-Ahh génial ! J'ai plein de trucs à te raconter et des endroits où il faut que tu viennes ! Et des gens à te présenter, aussi.

-Mmh ? Oh, et toi, tu vas bien ? »

Selphie hocha la tête.

« Tout va bien... C'est vrai, tu n'as rien manqué depuis toutes ces années... Il ne se passe pas grand-chose ici... C'est pour ça que je quitte les Îles en septembre !

-Comment ça ? s'enquit Kairi, haussant les sourcils.

-Oui, j'entre au lycée à la rentrée, mais le lycée de Destin est... Et puis j'en ai assez de cette ville ! Donc, je vais aller au lycée de Balamb. Tu connais ?

-Oui, je crois... C'est sur une île au large, non ?

-Oui ! Mais une très grande île, pas comme ici. Et c'est un établissement très réputé, mes parents m'ont obligée à travailler cet été pour aider à payer l'année. Tidus, ce crétin, a passé le mois dernier à se moquer de moi... »

C'était la seconde fois qu'elle mentionnait Tidus, et Kairi se souvint enfin à qui elle faisait allusion.

« A propos, les autres vont bien ?

-Les autres ?

-Oui, les autres, euh, ceux qui étaient avec nous... Tidus, euh... Olette, Hayner...

-Ahh, mais c'est du passé ça ! La plupart, c'étaient juste des camarades de jeu quand on était au primaire. »

Kairi s'agita, un peu anxieuse. Elle avait craint cette possibilité aussi, que les liens de l'enfance se soient rompus. Ça faisait toujours un peu mal. Elle ne répondit pas et goûta à sa glace. Un curieux mélange sucré et salé à l'arrière-goût de vanille. Délicieux.

« Alors voyons... Ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus vraiment parlé à Hayner, Pence et Olette... Je les voyais à peine au collège, on était pas dans la même classe. Ils vont bien je crois. Je les vois parfois fouiner en ville. Par contre, je suis toujours avec Tidus et Wakka !

-Ils vont bien ?

-Bien sûr ! Ils ont rejoint l'équipe de Blitzball de l'île ! Ils sont assez doués. Ils ne sont pas là aujourd'hui, ils sont partis faire une compétition dans une autre ville.

-Ahh, ils t'ont laissée toute seule alors...

-Oui, enfin, j'ai du mal à parler avec Tidus de toute façon depuis qu'il est avec cette fille, Yuna », fit Selphie d'une voix boudeuse.

Kairi esquissa un sourire.

« Oh ? Jalouse ?

-Ben oui, en plus, cette fille est juste une touriste venue explorer « les mystères de la ville » avec ses copines. Elles se prennent pour des chasseuses de trésors... »

Elles se turent, contemplant la mer en achevant leur glace. Puis Kairi prit son courage à deux mains et lui posa une question qui lui tenait beaucoup à cœur.

« Et euh... et Sora ? »

Elle se sentit rougir et détourna les yeux. Selphie ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble.

« Sora ? Quoi Sora ?

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Selphie fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas... Ah oui, je vois de qui tu parles. Ça fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas parlé. En fait, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il n'était pas dans ma classe au collège.

-Je vois... Dommage.

-Tu veux aller le voir ? Je peux retrouver son adresse si tu veux. Ah, mais pas après-demain ! Après-demain c'est la fête, tu es au courant ? On y va ensemble, dis ? Je crois pas que les garçons seront rentrés, je ne veux pas y aller toute seule de toute façon ! »

Kairi lui assura en souriant que, bien entendu, elles iraient à la fête ensemble, mais ses pensées étaient distraites. Le fait que Sora et Selphie se soient tant éloignés lui procurait l'impression étrange que Sora s'était tout autant éloigné d'elle, et que, sans doute, il ne la reconnaîtra pas. Mais elle, elle avait vraiment envie de le voir.


	3. Le Troisième Jour : Rêves d'eau

**Publié le 7 février 2017**

 _ **Le Troisième Jour : Rêves d'eau**_

La sonnerie de son réveil arracha une nouvelle fois Kairi à son sommeil. Elle se frotta les yeux, endormie, et descendit à tâtons de son lit. Une nouvelle journée s'était écoulée.

Elle commença à se préparer en douceur mais sans traîner pour autant. Elle ne voulait pas faire attendre Selphie. La jeune fille s'enferma dans la minuscule salle de bain pour prendre une douche matinale, repassant dans sa tête les événements de la veille. Elle était allée faire les courses, et en revenant avait rencontré Selphie, une vieille amie. Elles avaient longtemps parlé, de tout, de leur vie, de leurs amis, de l'école, de leurs projets d'avenirs, avec une familiarité démontrant une forte amitié. Elles avaient dû se séparer vers midi quand Selphie dut partir travailler. La jeune fille lui avait fait promettre de la rejoindre le lendemain dès huit heures du matin, décidée à l'emmener visiter les moindres recoins de la ville, ou plutôt revisiter – il demeurait à Kairi de nombreuses photos, et bien sûr des souvenirs, de ses anciennes escapades dans les rues de Destin.

De plus, elle avait pris la décision que ce troisième jour, elle tenterait d'aller rendre visite à Sora.

En sortant de la douche une dizaine de minutes plus tard, son regard tomba sur son téléphone portable abandonné sur sa table de chevet.

« Ah c'est vrai... j'ai failli oublier. »

Son amie Yuffie, une camarade de classe, lui avait expressément demandé de lui envoyer un message ou deux durant les vacances, car mourant d'ennui dans son petit appartement de Radiant Garden. Elle tapa rapidement un message, lui rappelant qu'elle rentrerait dans quelques jours, puis soupira, s'étira.

Kairi s'habilla rapidement et prit un rapide petit-déjeuner solitaire en s'efforçant de ne pas faire trop de bruit – ses parents dormaient encore. Elle laissa une note à leur attention sur la table pour leur rappeler où elle allait, puis consulta l'heure sur son téléphone. Huit heures cinq. Elle était en retard. Enfin, Selphie n'était pas non plus connue pour sa ponctualité. Peut-être ceci n'avait-il pas non plus changé.

* * *

Elle put néanmoins constater que ce n'était pas le cas.

Selphie l'attendait, les mains sur les hanches, adossée contre le portail de la résidence.

« Tu es en retard ! lança-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Ça fait dix minutes que je t'attends.

-Désolée ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Tu es en avance, non ? Je me souvenais que tu n'étais pas très ponctuelle.

-... Bon d'accord. Je viens d'arriver, il y a pas deux minutes. Mais tu es quand même plus en retard que moi ! Alors, on y va ? J'ai plein d'endroits à te montrer ! »

Les deux filles descendirent la route d'un bon pas, savourant l'air frais du matin bien que le soleil soit déjà chaud.

« Tes parents n'ont pas posé de problème ? Je n'ai pas dérangé au moins ?

-Non, non, la rassura Kairi. On n'avait rien de prévu. Ils ont décidé de faire une promenade le long de la côte. Et toi ? Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

-Non. J'ai des horaires bizarres. A propos ! Je vais devoir travailler quelques heures demain matin ! J'aurai fini à midi mais les autres ont insisté. A cause de la fête, on va être débordé. »

Selphie lui avait en effet expliqué qu'elle travaillait dans la pâtisserie la plus connue de la ville, en tant que vendeuse.

« Tidus m'a confirmé qu'ils ne seront pas là demain... C'est le jour où ils rentrent. Dommage. »

Le téléphone de Kairi vibra dans sa poche. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil : ses parents s'étaient levés et lui souhaitaient une bonne journée.

« C'est quoi ? demanda Selphie en la regardant pianoter une réponse.

-Mes parents. J'en ai pour cinq secondes. »

Elle envoya son message. Il n'y avait en revanche aucune réponse de Yuffie, mais il était encore tôt et elle devait profiter des vacances pour faire la grasse matinée. Glissant son appareil dans sa poche avec un sourire, elle se tourna vers son amie.

« Allons-y ! »

* * *

Durant toute la matinée, Kairi se laissa emmener dans tous les recoins de la ville : Selphie semblait décidée à la lui faire visiter de long en large, sous toutes ses coutures, à lui en montrer chaque ruelle, chaque minuscule place.

Elle l'emmena visiter l'immense centre commercial aménagé en arrière du centre-ville, là où une dizaine d'années auparavant il n'y avait que champs mangés par les mauvaises herbes et terrains vagues, et inauguré peu de temps après la dernière visite de Kairi : cette dernière se souvenait vaguement avoir alors entraperçu sa construction. C'était un grand monument d'un blanc éclatant qui faisait tache au milieu de la mer de maisons traditionnelles, dont les boutiques étaient réparties sur deux étages tout autour d'un immense hall où des bancs attendaient les promeneurs près d'un bassin d'eau claire. La présence d'une telle infrastructure dans cette ville isolée semblait témoigner d'un accroissement de son attractivité touristique, même si elle demeurait bien moins spacieuse ou luxueuse que le centre commercial de Radiant Garden, ce qu'elle se garda de faire remarquer à son amie si fière de cette modernité.

Selphie l'emmena ensuite rapidement à l'extérieur, dans le labyrinthe des ruelles, étouffantes sous la chaleur montante, qui descendaient vers la côte, dans le but de lui montrer le port. La jeune fille se félicita d'avoir emporté son chapeau comme elles déambulaient le long des quais, contemplant les voiliers accostés, se mêlant à la foule de citadins, pêcheurs et autres touristes qui ne prêtaient aucune attention à elles. L'essentiel des bateaux était constitué des bateaux de pêche, une des activités principales de la ville. D'autres avaient une vocation touristique, dédiés à emmener les clients dans les îles secondaires ou dans de longues promenades le long des côtes. Aucun bateau ne se rendait au continent cependant : pour cela, il fallait emprunter les navettes qui partaient de la petite ville située de l'autre côté de l'île, par où Kairi et sa famille étaient arrivés. C'était pour cela que Destin était une ville solitaire, dite isolée du monde.

Kairi jeta un regard vers Selphie, qui s'était éloignée pour saluer un pêcheur de sa connaissance. Elle était vaguement soulagée que cette dernière se soit si facilement accommodée à nouveau à elle. Elle avait eu peur, en plus d'être oubliée, que les années passées l'aient transformée en une personne que Selphie ne reconnaîtrait plus et avec laquelle elle ne veuille plus avoir de lien. En réalité, cette peur la tenaillait surtout dans le cas de Sora : comment la considérerait-il quand ils se reverraient ? Valait-il mieux qu'il l'ait oubliée plutôt qu'il n'ait d'elle une vision ancienne qui ne correspondait plus à ce qu'elle était désormais ?

Toute à ses pensées, occupée à contempler la mer et les mouettes qui tourbillonnaient au-dessus des quais, Kairi percuta de plein fouet un homme occupé à décharger des caisses de son voilier.

« Oups ! Désolée, excusez-moi... »

L'homme lui jeta à peine un regard et ne lui répondit pas, se détournant pour reprendre sa tâche. Kairi en resta décontenancée, ne sachant si elle l'avait vexé. Elle l'examina rapidement. Le visage fermé, il travaillait avec de grands gestes simples et efficaces, mais curieusement mécaniques. Le souvenir du caissier et de la boulangère de la veille lui revint en mémoire, jusqu'à ce que Selphie surgisse à ses côtés.

« Désolée du contretemps ! On peut y aller ! »

Le comportement étrange de l'homme lui sortit très bientôt de la tête tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient, étant occupée à écouter Selphie lui raconter toutes sortes d'histoires avec enthousiasme.

Quand le clocher de la ville sonna midi, elles abandonnèrent avec soulagement l'ardeur du soleil pour se réfugier à l'ombre d'un restaurant portuaire pour déguster salade et poisson grillé agrémentés de petits morceaux de fruit Paopou, spécialité de l'île, tout en observant les allées et venues des citadins qui flânaient sur la plage, noire de monde.

« Dis Kairi... s'enquit Selphie en grignotant un morceau de poisson. Ça te dit qu'on aille nager, après-demain ? Tu te souviens, la petite plage où on allait jouer quand on était enfants ? Elle est toujours accessible.

-Mmh, lui répondit-elle, songeuse. Je demanderai à mes parents, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de prévu...

-C'est décidé alors ! Ah, mais je ne sais plus si je dois travailler ce jour-là... J'espère que non... Hé ? Kairi, ça va ? »

Kairi lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Oui, pourquoi ?

-On dirait que... tu pleures ?

-Hein ? »

Surprise, la jeune fille porta les mains à ses yeux. Oui, à son insu, des larmes avaient commencé à perler aux coins de ses yeux et voilà maintenant qu'elles glissaient sur ses joues.

« Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sans répondre, elle s'essuya les yeux. A présent, elle se rendait compte de la douleur vive qui transperçait sa poitrine, s'effaçant déjà, née il y a peu, quand Selphie lui avait proposé de retourner sur cette plage. Peut-être était-ce seulement la nostalgie de son enfance passée... Elle sourit.

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas », la rassura-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Selphie ne parut pas convaincue le moins du monde, mais elle eut la politesse de ne pas insister.

* * *

Leur repas achevé, Selphie tint absolument à lui faire visiter l'église principale de la ville, celle dont le clocher majestueux dominait les toits de la cité, où Kairi avait le vague souvenir d'être allée avec ses parents des années plus tôt. En ce début d'après-midi, la chaleur était difficilement supportable, ce qui expliquait sans doute le calme des rues : contrairement au port, les larges avenues qui montaient vers le centre-ville étaient pratiquement vides à l'exception de quelques passants. Quand elles arrivèrent en vue de l'église, Kairi s'arrêta net, surprise. Appuyée contre le mur, à l'ombre de l'imposant monument, près de la porte, une jeune fille à l'apparence familière semblait les observer. Une fille aux cheveux pâles vêtue d'une robe d'été blanche que Kairi reconnut immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Selphie, constatant son trouble.

-Rien... Je... »

Comme sentant son regard, la fille se décolla du monument et tourna les talons. Kairi en profita pour la désigner du doigt.

« Tu sais qui c'est ?

-Hum ? Non, elle me dit rien... Je connais pas tous les habitants de l'île, tu sais. Tu veux aller lui parler ? Ah trop tard, elle est déjà partie. »

Kairi la suivit du regard, la regardant disparaître au coin de la rue. Le même sentiment piquant de rage que le veille lui serra la poitrine. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que cette fille l'ait regardée, elle n'aimait pas avoir l'impression d'être surveillée par elle. Mal à l'aise d'éprouver des émotions aussi malsaines à l'égard d'une parfaite inconnue, elle s'empressa de chasser ces pensées et suivit Selphie à l'intérieur de l'église.

Il faisait sombre et frais une fois passé les massives portes de chêne, aucune lumière ne filtrant à travers les vitraux colorés. Quelques rares habitants dévots occupaient les bancs de bois alignés devant l'autel, en pleine prière. Leurs pas sur le sol de pierre résonnaient entre les hauts murs qui se perdaient dans l'obscurité.

« Je voulais te montrer les vitraux vus de l'intérieur, chuchota Selphie. Ils sont magnifiques. »

Kairi la suivit à travers l'église. Elle se dirigea vers les bas-côtés, s'écartant de la nef centrale, le nez levé, absorbée par la contemplation des vitraux dont les couleurs vives brillaient de mille feux. Le silence et l'obscurité lui donnaient envie de dormir, et elle demeura de longs moments devant un vitrail représentant une jeune fille au regard triste sur un fond bleu qui jetait sur son visage des reflets aquatiques.

Absorbée par cette vision, elle ne remarqua pas que les ombres se resserraient autour d'elle. Néanmoins, elle finit par le sentir. Une sensation d'étouffement monta à sa gorge et elle tressaillit, portant la main à sa poitrine. Son autre main trouva la froideur du mur auquel elle s'appuya, se retournant pour chercher Selphie du regard. Mais il faisait noir et son amie n'était nulle part en vue et elle ne voyait plus rien.

« Selphie ! » chuchota-t-elle.

Elle n'osait pas parler plus fort de peur de troubler la sérénité des lieux, mais elle ne se sentait pas bien et manqua perdre l'équilibre. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Elle attendrait Selphie dehors.

« Selphie ! » répéta-t-elle, un peu plus fort.

Toujours pas de réponse. Elle hésita quelques instants, se frottant les yeux dans l'espoir d'améliorer sa vision, puis se mit en marche à tâtons, une main sur le mur froid, dans la direction qui lui semblait être celle de la sortie, si elle se souvenait bien. Elle apercevait une lumière au loin. La lumière du jour qui filtrait par la porte ouverte ? Kairi se hâtait vers la source de lumière quand un mouvement dans le noir attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir l'ombre noire se jeter sur elle et elle tomba en arrière avec un cri aigu.

 _Qu'est-ce que... c'était ?!_

Ouvrant les yeux avec précaution, elle abaissa les bras qu'elle avait levés pour protéger son visage, constatant avec stupéfaction qu'elle n'était plus du tout dans l'église. Elle était perdue au cœur d'un puits de ténèbres, debout sur une plate-forme circulaire qui scintillait doucement dans le silence de mort qui recouvrait les lieux.

 _Où suis-je ?_

Les jambes tremblantes, elle s'approcha lentement du bord de la plate-forme, pour seulement apercevoir un vide insondable. Elle se recula, la terreur la gagnant. Où était-elle ? Que se passait-il ?

Où était Selphie ? Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Elle se retourna et son regard fut attiré par le sol sur lequel elle se tenait. Un sol aux couleurs chatoyantes et lumineuses, comme les vitraux de l'église, qui formaient un dessin qu'elle ne pouvait clairement identifier de son poste. La curiosité plus forte que sa peur, elle fit le tour de la plate-forme en gardant une distance raisonnable avec le bord pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue.

Kairi écarquilla les yeux.

C'était elle. Le vitrail représentait une jeune fille qui dormait paisiblement, les traits détendus, ses longues mèches rouges flottant autour de son visage et sur ses épaules. Elle gisait dans une longue et vaporeuse robe blanche flottant autour d'elle, au cœur d'un décor marin, les pieds dans les algues, les courants marins s'enveloppant dans ses cheveux et les plis de sa robe, des bulles d'air s'attardant autour de son visage sur lequel venait reposer un rayon de lumière. Les yeux clos, elle affichait une expression si paisible que Kairi, fascinée, ne put en détacher les yeux.

Cependant, cette sérénité ne faisait que l'inquiéter davantage : associée au silence planant dans ces lieux obscurs, elle lui semblait fausse, comme si derrière les yeux clos de la fille reposait un secret terrifiant. Elle se détourna.

« Selphie ! appela-t-elle encore, criant cette fois. Quelqu'un ! Il y a quelqu'un ?! »

Personne ne répondit à ses appels et, découragée, les larmes aux yeux, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser son regard dériver vers la seule chose à voir dans cet abîme, le vitrail. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec ce dernier, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il était indéniable qu'il était censé la représenter. Dans quel but ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, tout comme elle n'avait aucune idée du comment elle était arrivée là. Mais étrangement, ces interrogations perdaient peu à peu leur poids, comme si sa perception de ces anormalités disparaissait. Son inquiétude, en revanche, ne s'effaçait pas.

 _Regarde le miroir_ , chantait une voix dans sa tête. _Regarde le miroir._

Le miroir ?

Kairi scruta le vitrail et comprit enfin ce qui la dérangeait.

Bien que ce ne fut qu'un dessin qui ne tendait pas au réalisme, elle avait la curieuse sensation de se regarder dans un miroir. Il ne rendait peut-être pas le moindre de ses détails physiques, mais il reflétait beaucoup de choses qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas voir. Ce qu'elle était. Ses qualités comme ses défauts, ses doutes et ses peurs, ses espoirs et ses rêves. Elle ignorait comment c'était seulement possible, mais elle les voyait, et c'était cela qui la rebutait. Son essence, tout ce qu'elle était, était livrée au regard inquisiteur des Ténèbres. Était-ce ainsi qu'on la voyait ? Était-elle aussi transparente ?

Comme en réponse à sa peur grandissante, le vide obscur se resserra autour d'elle. Elle frissonna. Il lui semblait ressentir dans son dos les yeux scrutateurs de monstres dissimulés, qui la dévoraient du regard, la jugeaient, la méprisaient.

« Non... Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne resterai pas ici ! »

Kairi prit une grande inspiration, rassembla son courage et se retourna d'un bond.

« Fichez-moi la paix ! » hurla-t-elle.

Elle s'était rarement sentie autant en colère.

L'espace d'une seconde, ses yeux furieux croisèrent le regard, ou du moins en eut-elle la sensation, d'un individu encagoulé, le visage plongé dans l'ombre, flottant au loin dans l'abîme, juste avant que sous ses pieds le sol ne se dérobe, s'effilochant en des milliers d'éclats multicolores qui vinrent flotter autour d'elle en scintillant. Sa dernière image fut la vision fugitive d'une jeune fille blonde dont la robe blanche voletait autour d'elle.

* * *

Selphie l'attendait sous le porche de l'église, légèrement agacée, quand elle quitta les lieux en chancelant.

« Où t'étais ? Je t'ai cherchée partout !

-D... Désolée... Je ne me sentais pas très bien », souffla Kairi en s'adossant au mur, à bout de force.

Son amie passa immédiatement de l'agacement à l'inquiétude.

« C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air bien... Tu es toute pâle... Tu préfères qu'on arrête pour aujourd'hui ? Je peux te raccompagner chez toi si tu veux. »

Elle semblait coupable de l'avoir laissée seule. Kairi sourit faiblement.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre, je crois. Mais... J'avais prévu d'aller voir Sora. »

Selphie écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu es sûre ? Pourquoi t'y tiens à ce point ? Je ne sais même plus où il habite...

-Ça va... Je m'en souviens. Je suis vraiment désolée, Selphie, soupira Kairi. Je vais y aller. Pas la peine de m'accompagner, je me sens un peu mieux, je peux marcher seule. Merci beaucoup pour cette journée, et du temps que tu as pris pour moi, mais...

-Holà, pas la peine d'être aussi formelle ! »

Selphie avait retrouvé le sourire.

« OK, pas de problème ! On se voit demain alors ! N'oublie pas de venir me chercher à midi au magasin comme on a dit !

-Oui, je n'oublierai pas ! A demain ! »

Avec un dernier regard légèrement inquiet, Selphie s'éclipsa et Kairi se décolla de la façade de l'église pour se mettre en route. Elle se souvenait que Sora habitait une petite maison près de la côte, un peu à l'écart de la ville, non loin de la route qui menait vers la résidence. Elle irait juste faire un détour sur le chemin du retour. Et puis, elle se sentait mieux maintenant. La lumière et le soleil la revigoraient. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait causé son malaise soudain dans l'église. Était-ce la faute à cette fille ?

Non, non. Elle secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées obscures. Ce n'était rien, après tout. Ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde.

Kairi descendit l'avenue qui menait au port d'un bon pas. Elle se souvenait du trajet. Un peu avant le quartier du port, elle allait arriver à un croisement près d'une vieille fontaine murale couverte de rouille. Elle emprunterait la petite ruelle étroite qui s'éloignait en serpentant des artères centrales, suivant la côte, jusqu'à sortir de la ville. La ruelle deviendrait alors un chemin de terre ombragé, s'enfonçant entre les arbres et les buissons, contournant et dépassant la colline sur laquelle se trouvait la résidence. Quelques maisons y étaient construites, dont celle de Sora.

Oui, elle s'y était rendue à plusieurs reprises dans le passé. Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers Sora. Ils ne s'étaient pas connus longtemps, mais elle se souvenait qu'elle se sentait bien en sa compagnie. Il était gentil, naïf, et il ne se moquait pas des gens. C'était pour cela qu'il avait été son premier amour.

Kairi rit nerveusement.

« Ahh mais c'est du passé tout ça ! Il ne se souvient sans doute plus de moi maintenant, plaisanta-t-elle à voix haute, sautillant sur le trottoir. Oups, pardon ! »

Elle se tut en portant la main à la bouche, consciente de parler toute seule. Les quelques piétons qui flânaient sur le trottoir ne lui jetèrent pas un regard.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de sa destination, son allégresse se mua en nervosité. Quand elle s'arrêta devant le petit portillon donnant accès à la demeure de son ancien ami, elle songea avec dépit que sa plaisanterie précédente était probablement réalité. Tant pis ! Elle avait décidé d'aller le voir, elle y irait !

« Bonjour ! Tu cherches quelqu'un ? »

Kairi releva la tête. De l'autre côté du portillon une jeune fille en habits de jardinage la regardait avec douceur.

« Heu...

-Tu es perdue ? Je peux t'aider ? » demanda la fille en retirant ses gants maculés de terre.

Kairi examina ses longs cheveux châtain noués, son visage amical...

« Hm... Aeris ?

-Oh, on se connaît ? »

Kairi n'en avait que des souvenirs flous, mais Aeris était la grande sœur de Sora. C'était à peine si elle se souvenait de son nom.

« Je suis Kairi... Une amie de Sora, précisa-t-elle quand la jeune femme lui renvoya un regard confus. Je suis venue... prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Bien sûr ! Entre ! »

Aeris paraissait ravie d'avoir des visiteurs. Elle déverrouilla le portillon et lui fit signe d'entrer. Un peu intimidée par son accueil chaleureux, Kairi pénétra dans un petit jardin couvert de plates-bandes de fleurs au centre duquel se dressait une demeure modeste aux murs blancs d'où des fleurs débordaient dans les moindres recoins : des pots de fleurs s'alignaient sur les rebords des fenêtres, étaient accrochés au toit, des fleurs séchées décoraient portes et volets, des plantes grimpantes tapissaient les murs... Un mélange de leurs parfums assaillit ses narines.

« Ça n'a pas changé...

-C'est joli, non ? Mais c'est du travail pour s'en occuper. Maman est à l'intérieur. Viens, suis-moi ! Ne sois pas timide ! »

Kairi suivit Aeris à l'ombre de la maison.

« Maman ! On a une invitée !

-Mmh, je ne vais pas rester longtemps, ne vous en faites pas... »

La mère de Sora surgissait déjà dans le vestibule.

« Tiens ? Je n'était pas au courant. Bonjour, qui es-tu ? Tu me rappelles quelqu'un, nous nous sommes déjà vues ?

-C'est une amie de Sora, elle s'appelle Kairi, annonça Aeris.

-Bonjour, madame, répondit poliment Kairi. Je suis une amie d'enfance et je passais prendre de ses nouvelles...

-Bien sûr ! Kairi, c'est ça ? Oui, je crois que je me souviens de toi ! Comme tu as grandi ! Je suis Ifalna, tu te souviens ? La mère de Sora, mais tu l'aurais deviné...

-Un peu, sourit Kairi.

-Sora est là, ne t'en fais pas. Il est dans sa chambre, tu sais où c'est ?

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous... êtes sûre que je ne dérange pas ?

-Non, pas du tout. Il est toujours ravi d'avoir des visiteurs ! On en voit passer beaucoup, il adore se faire des amis ! »

Oh... peut-être était-elle chanceuse... Peut-être n'avait-il pas changé.

« Merci beaucoup madame », salua respectueusement la jeune fille, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se sentait un peu mieux mais l'anxiété la reprit quand elle s'engagea dans l'escalier de bois au fond du petit vestibule pour monter à l'étage. Des odeurs de tarte aux pommes embaumaient la maison, s'échappant d'une porte entrouverte par laquelle elle pouvait entendre le bruit d'un four. Tout était calme et propre, une atmosphère familière qu'elle n'avait plus connue depuis de nombreuses années.

A l'étage, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Elle s'avança dans le couloir sombre jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Sora. C'était bien celle-là, n'est-ce pas ? Bah, elle ne risquait rien à se tromper. Sora vivait seul avec sa sœur et sa mère. Elle frappa quelques coups, mais ne reçut aucune réponse.

Sora n'était pas là ? Il ne l'avait pas entendue ? Elle frappa à nouveau. Toujours aucune réponse. Ne sachant que faire, elle se décida à entrouvrir la porte pour en avoir le cœur net.

« Sora ? »

Personne ne l'interpella. Elle poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une pièce déserte mais ce ne fut pas cela qui lui arracha un cri.

La chambre de Sora était comme dans son souvenir : un lit sous la fenêtre, un bureau, des étagères, une armoire... Une chambre comme les autres. Cependant, tout semblait indiquer que personne n'y logeait : à part les meubles, aucun autre objet personnel n'était en vue, les étagères étaient vides, rien ne reposait sur le bureau... Mais surtout, la pièce tout entière était inondée, comme si le robinet d'un évier bouché était resté ouvert. L'eau recouvrait le sol, coulant dans le couloir – comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en apercevoir ? –, et le long des meubles.

Kairi fut tentée d'appeler Ifalna, mais la curiosité fut la plus forte. La jeune fille fit quelques pas précautionneux dans la chambre, regardant tout autour d'elle dans l'espoir de déceler la source de cette inondation. Il n'y avait aucun robinet pourtant... Une fuite d'eau dans les murs, peut-être ? Elle s'approcha du lit, ses chaussures d'été déjà gorgées d'eau, pour constater avec stupéfaction que les draps eux-mêmes étaient trempés et ruisselaient d'eau.

« D'où est-ce que ça sort ? murmura-t-elle. C'est étrange... Du plafond peut-être... »

Hélas, en levant les yeux, elle ne put distinguer aucune fuite. L'eau semblait seulement … _être là._ Abasourdie, elle recula dans le couloir. Peut-être s'était-elle seulement trompée de porte ? Après un dernier coup d'œil incrédule, elle referma soigneusement derrière elle et repartit dans le couloir en laissant des traces boueuses, bien décidée à examiner les autres pièces.

Malheureusement, son investigation ne lui apporta rien. Les autres pièces ne donnaient accès qu'à une salle de bain des plus ordinaires et aux chambres d'Ifalna et d'Aeris. Personne en vue, et aucune anomalie. Elle explora rapidement le rez-de-chaussée, tout aussi désert.

Ifalna avait rejoint Aeris dans le jardin et discutait de plantes avec elle quand la jeune fille les retrouva. Elle s'avança vers eux, hésitante, et le sourire encourageant d'Ifalna qui se tourna vers elle à son approche lui donna le courage de formuler sa requête.

« Excusez-moi... Vous savez où est Sora ? Je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

-Bien sûr, il est dans sa chambre, je te l'ai dit !

-Sa chambre, c'est bien la première porte dans le couloir ?

-Oui, ça n'a pas changé, pourquoi ?

-Heu... Je suis désolée, j'ai ouvert la porte. Il doit y avoir une fuite d'eau, je crois, leur signala-t-elle.

-Une fuite ? s'étonna Ifalna. De quoi parles-tu ?

-Il y a plein d'eau, tout est inondé. C'est normal ?

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. Enfin, si tu veux le voir, Sora est dans sa chambre. »

Kairi la regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise maintenant et l'envie de pleurer menaçait d'avoir raison d'elle.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu es sûre ? intervint Aeris. Il n'est pas tard, tu peux rester autant de temps que tu le souhaites si tu veux, tu sais.

-Non... Merci. Je repasserai peut-être un autre jour. Merci de votre accueil.

-C'est comme tu le souhaites. Passe une bonne journée ! Dis à tes parents qu'on leur passe le bonjour ! »

Le cœur serré, elle reprit le chemin de la ville et ne releva pas la tête avant d'atteindre la route qui remontait à la résidence, de laquelle elle pouvait contempler la mer et l'île qu'elle désirait revoir.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond depuis qu'elle était revenue ici. Elle commençait lentement à soupçonner qu'elle en connaissait la raison, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne voulait pour rien au monde la découvrir. Peut-être serait-il mieux finalement que ces vacances se terminent au plus vite.

Kairi sortit machinalement son téléphone pour consulter l'heure et se rappela le message qu'elle avait envoyé à Yuffie ce matin même. Toujours aucune réponse. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, elle l'appela. Elle n'eut droit qu'à de longs bip bip avant de tomber sur le répondeur.


	4. Le Quatrième Jour : Retrouvailles

**Publié le 18 février 2017**

 _ **Le Quatrième Jour : Retrouvailles incertaines**_

Le lendemain, Kairi se réveilla en retard. Son crâne la lançait terriblement et elle avait mal dormi. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui indiqua qu'elle était plus en retard qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été : il était en effet dix heures passées. Elle fixa le cadran d'un œil vide puis enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Tant pis ! Elle se sentait trop mal pour se dépêcher ! Et puis elle était en vacances. Elle pouvait prendre tout le temps dont elle avait besoin.

Mais sa tranquillité fut rompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone, posé hors d'atteinte sur sa valise, au sol. Mécontente, elle s'arracha tant bien que mal à son lit, descendit en chancelant et s'empara de son téléphone d'une main endormie. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour parvenir à se concentrer et comprendre le sens du message sous ses yeux.

« Salut ! N'oublie pas de venir me chercher à midi ! Selphie. »

Ah oui... elle lui avait promis, et Selphie avait fait beaucoup pour elle depuis qu'elles s'étaient revues. Elle ne voulait pas la décevoir. La jeune fille s'empara donc de sa serviette à tâtons et se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'une démarche endormie.

Une fois sous la douche, bienvenue après un réveil dans une chaleur déjà bien installée, Kairi laissa les événements de la veille lui revenir en mémoire. Elles avaient fait le tour de la ville... Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un malaise importun ne la pousse à prendre congé. Cette ville était décidément restée la même que dans ses souvenirs. Le port et la plage étaient toujours aussi fréquentés, et les odeurs de mer étaient omniprésentes, comme mêlées aux pavés des rues. Yuffie ne l'avait toujours pas contactée, elle venait de le vérifier... Peut-être boudait-elle ?

Et puis, ce à quoi elle évitait de penser depuis la veille, elle était allée voir Sora. Mais...

Elle serra les lèvres, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur son dos sans faire mine d'en interrompre le flot.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, propre et simplement vêtue, Kairi entra dans la cuisine silencieuse. Nulle trace de ses parents, à l'exception d'une note abandonnée sur la table.

« Bonjour, ma chérie. Nous t'avons laissée dormir et nous sommes allés faire un tour en ville. A ce soir, maman. »

Kairi reposa la note, songeuse. Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle ne voyait plus beaucoup ses parents. Chacun partait en promenade de son côté. La veille, durant le dîner, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire une randonnée dans l'intérieur de l'île le dernier jour avant le départ, afin de laisser Kairi passer du temps avec Selphie.

Et puis elle voulait aussi retourner sur la petite île. Elle n'y était toujours pas allée... Peut-être devrait-elle demander à Selphie de l'accompagner ?

Elle quitta les lieux, le cœur allégé par cette pensée. Oui, elle comptait profiter de ces vacances jusqu'au bout.

La résidence paraissait déserte, comme si tous les vacanciers étaient déjà partis profiter des festivités.

« Je dois être la dernière », se dit Kairi.

Sur le chemin menant à la ville, elle pouvait déjà entendre les clameurs des réjouissances. Les guirlandes de papier multicolore couraient le long des maisons et des barrières, guidant ses pas jusqu'au cœur de l'action et elle pouvait apercevoir la foule dans la ville en contrebas. La première rue qu'elle emprunta était complètement déserte, mais elle entendait au loin les passants qui allaient et venaient en parlant fort. Elle sursauta quand deux enfants la dépassèrent, sortant d'une maison pour se précipiter vers le cœur des festivités. L'un d'eux l'interpella :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La fête a lieu par là ! »

Kairi haussa les sourcils, un peu ennuyée de s'être faite rabrouer par un enfant, mais elle les suivit avec empressement.

L'avenue principale était bondée. Des habitants venus festoyer la dépassèrent en se bousculant, se mêlant à la foule aux couleurs vives, la plupart ayant revêtu des costumes bariolés, sous les guirlandes et décorations en carton qui formaient des arches au-dessus de la rue. Le vacarme et la bonne humeur régnaient et les vendeurs occupant les stands disposés le long des trottoirs interpellaient régulièrement les passants, vantant les mérites de leurs articles, sous la fanfare de musiciens ambulants.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'y avait jamais assisté personnellement, mais elle avait déjà vu des photos de cette fête sur le site internet de la ville qui tentait d'ameuter les touristes. Elle se souvint avoir voulu vaguement y participer elle aussi à l'époque, mais comme elle n'était jamais revenue dans les Îles...

Se sentant gagnée par l'allégresse générale, Kairi suivit le mouvement en direction du centre-ville. Les fêtards la bousculaient de tous côtés sans prêter attention à elle, et elle faillit perdre l'équilibre à plus d'une occasion. Réprimant l'envie de rabrouer l'insouciant, elle se faufila entre deux hommes en costumes voyants et une vendeuse de glaces ambulante. Toute cette agitation, ce vacarme, tranchaient radicalement avec les rues pratiquement désertes qu'elle avait explorées les jours précédents, et elle fut soulagée quand la foule compacte atteignit le centre-ville, se dispersant tout autour de la place centrale. Mais malgré cette sensation d'asphyxie, la jeune fille se sentait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis son arrivée, la joie éclipsant enfin la nostalgie qui ne l'avait pas quittée. Comme il lui restait du temps avant d'aller chercher Selphie, Kairi décida de flâner tout autour de la place, déambulant entre les stands dressés un peu partout, regardant tout autour d'elle pour assouvir sa curiosité.

Contrairement à elle, rares étaient ceux qui déambulaient seuls. La plupart se promenaient en groupes d'amis, en couples ou en famille, s'interpellant avec excitation dans un chatoiement de costumes colorés. Quelques citadins, en tenue sobre et manifestement chargés de maintenir l'ordre, restaient calmes et apostrophaient parfois les plus excités, mais personne ne faisait attention à eux. Il y avait tant de bruits que la jeune fille songea avec un sourire qu'elle n'entendrait même pas le son de sa propre voix. Elle vagabonda de stand en stand, tenus par toutes sortes de gens et proposant toutes sortes d'articles : de la nourriture, qui allaient de fruits juteux, produits de la campagne dont les propriétaires profitaient de l'afflux de clients potentiels pour les vendre, à des pâtisseries et confiseries diverses – gâteaux, bonbons et caramels –, des bouteilles d'eau ou de sodas – ces stands étaient les plus visités – ou encore des souvenirs à destination des touristes. D'autres proposaient aux clients de jouer à divers jeux en leur faisant miroiter des prix plus ou moins attrayants : jeux de cartes, loterie improvisée...

Quand Kairi eut fait le tour de la place, elle était trempée de sueur. Il faisait chaud, et être compressée sous le soleil entre des fêtards bruyants, parfois éméchés, n'aidait pas, et la jeune fille se réfugia bientôt à l'ombre d'un stand de boissons fraîches tenu par une jeune femme au visage aimable à qui elle acheta un verre de jus de Paopou glacé qu'elle alla siroter en observant les festivités, s'asseyant dans un coin de la place.

Le clocher de la ville sonna bientôt midi. Surprise, Kairi se redressa.

« Il est déjà si tard ? »

Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et déjà, il était l'heure d'aller chercher Selphie. Elle jeta son verre en plastique dans l'une des nombreuses poubelles prévues à cet effet puis traversa la place, zigzaguant entre les stands et les passants, pour rejoindre la pâtisserie où son amie travaillait. A l'intérieur, l'atmosphère était étouffante, et elle était bousculée de tous côtés. Elle faillit renoncer jusqu'au moment où elle croisa par miracle le regard de Selphie qui, derrière le comptoir, revêtue d'un tablier, emballait des pâtisseries dans un carton. Elle lui fit signe d'attendre à l'extérieur avant de se retourner vers la cliente. Kairi n'insista pas et suivit son conseil avec soulagement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Selphie la rejoignait, débarrassée de son tablier pour des vêtements légers d'été.

« Salut ! Tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ? Je suis désolée, il y avait trop de monde...

-Non, je viens d'arriver, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi, ça va ? Comment tu faisais pour tenir là-dedans ?

-Ne m'en parle pas ! » Selphie essuya son front luisant de sueur. « J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir ! Et ces clients qui ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de crier, c'était l'enfer ! Enfin, j'ai terminé ma journée ! Bon, on va manger où ? Les restaurants doivent être pleins à cette heure-là, tu veux qu'on aille acheter un sandwich ? Sinon, on peut acheter à manger sur la place, je suppose. Il y a toujours un gars qui vend des hot-dogs et des frites... Ah, mais tu préfères peut-être aller au restaurant ?

-C'est bon, Selphie, rit Kairi. Je n'ai pas trop faim, on peut se contenter d'aller voir ce marchand de hot-dogs si tu veux. Je te suis !

-OK ! D'habitude, il s'installe au centre de la place... Ah oui, il est là. Tu viens ? l'invita son amie. Au fait, tu es allée voir Sora hier ? Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Le sourire de Kairi se figea. Elle qui était si heureuse, qui avait réussi à oublier ses troubles dans l'euphorie des réjouissances... Cette félicité n'avait pas duré longtemps. Selphie ne parut pas s'en apercevoir.

« Viens, il commence à y avoir la queue ! Tu me raconteras en mangeant ! »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles étaient installées sur des caisses posées contre le mur d'une ruelle suffisamment près de la place pour que le brouhaha parvienne jusqu'à elles mais suffisamment loin pour que pas un seul passant ne soit en vue, une barquette de frites, un hot-dog brûlant enveloppé dans du papier et une petite bouteille d'eau posés sur leurs genoux.

« Alors ? demanda à nouveau Selphie, la bouche pleine. Comment cha ch'est passé ? »

Kairi, sur le point de mordre dans son hot-dog, le laissa retomber sur ses genoux.

« Heu... »

Que pouvait-elle dire ? Qu'il avait disparu ? Elle ne la prendrait pas au sérieux.

« Il n'était pas chez lui. Sa famille n'a pas pu me renseigner.

-Ah, décholée. T'inquiète, tu le verras plus tard ! On le croisera sûrement à la fête. »

Selphie avala difficilement sa bouchée.

« À une heure, dit-elle, changeant de sujet, il faut qu'on aille sur la petite place devant la salle des fêtes. Tu sais où c'est ? On y est passé hier. C'est là qu'ont lieu les compétitions de Struggle.

-Ah ! J'avais oublié le sujet de cette fête ! », s'exclama Kairi, se forçant à rire.

Elle pouvait sûrement se distraire ainsi.

« Le tournoi de Struggle, c'est juste un prétexte pour faire la fête, renchérit Selphie. En fait, les compétitions ont lieu toute la journée, mais Hayner m'a dit qu'il avait son premier match à treize heures...

-Hayner ? » Kairi fronça les sourcils. « J'ai manqué un truc ?

-Hm ? Oh, Hayner fait du Struggle, tu sais ? Il est très doué !

-Oui, je me souviens, se rappela la jeune fille. Quand j'étais venue il y a longtemps, il passait son temps à s'en vanter... Mais je croyais que tu ne lui avais pas parlé depuis le collège ? »

Selphie haussa les épaules.

« Et alors ? C'est le seul participant que je connais et que j'apprécie, donc je le soutiens. Oh ! Et tu ne vas pas croire qui il affronte !

-... Qui ?

-Seifer, fit Selphie avec ravissement.

-Seifer ? Ah ! »

De très vieux souvenirs lui remontèrent en mémoire. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup fréquenté Hayner et sa bande, moins que Selphie, Tidus, Wakka et Sora, mais elle se souvenait que Hayner, leader autoproclamé de son groupe d'amis, ne cessait de chercher la bagarre avec un certain Seifer, un enfant plus âgé. Elle avait suivi avec intérêt leurs disputes incessantes à cette époque.

« Hayner avait l'air sûr de lui mettre la raclée de sa vie, déclara Selphie, d'un ton enchanté tout en jouant avec une frite. Mais bon, même s'il gagne, il aura aucune chance contre Setzer.

-Setzer ?

-Le champion actuel. Le vainqueur du tournoi doit l'affronter. » Selphie eut un reniflement de mépris et enfourna une poignée de frites dans sa bouche. « Il est super arrogant, j'aimerais bien qu'il se fasse botter le derrière par Hayner, mais...

-Ah... Oui, ce nom me dit quelque chose. C'était déjà le champion il y a huit ans, non ? Ça n'a pas changé ? »

Son amie haussa les épaules.

« On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, annonça-t-elle. Ça va bientôt être l'heure. Je lui ai promis qu'on serait là. »

Mais quand elles arrivèrent en vue de la place de la salle des fêtes, une petite place près du centre-ville devant ladite salle des fêtes, un vieux bâtiment de briques jaunes, Selphie poussa une exclamation de dépit.

« C'est pas vrai ?! C'est déjà presque fini ?! Mais... » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « On est à l'heure pourtant ? »

La place de la salle des fêtes était envahie par des badauds curieux et des supporters passionnés, agglutinés autour d'un espace central délimité par des barrières de bois provisoires, au sein duquel les deux combattants se faisaient face, un bâton de Struggle à la main et l'air féroce. Quand elles s'approchèrent du mieux qu'elles purent, repoussées par la foule surexcitée qui hurlait des encouragements, Kairi reconnut immédiatement Hayner. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé et avait gardé ses traits enfantins et ses cheveux blonds hérissés. Quant à Seifer, il était toujours le même, son air arrogant et son bonnet noir (en plein été) le rendant immédiatement identifiable. Suivant les règles du Struggle, tous deux avaient revêtu une tenue, certes un peu ridicule, à laquelle étaient attachées de petites balles en mousse que l'opposant devait faire tomber pour remporter la victoire. Le match semblait bien avancé : tous deux n'en avaient plus que deux ou trois, les autres étant répandues sur le sol de l'arène improvisée.

« Ils sont à égalité, non ? demanda Kairi en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule des spectateurs aux premiers rangs.

-Non, Hayner en a une de moins, soupira Selphie. Oh ! »

Les spectateurs l'acclamèrent quand sans crier gare, Hayner s'élança, esquiva la réplique de son adversaire et frappa le casque de ce dernier, faisant chuter la dernière balle qui s'y trouvait.

« Plus que deux ! Vas-y Hayner ! » s'écria Selphie, bien que ses cris se perdirent dans le vacarme.

Hayner et Seifer se lancèrent dans un combat acharné sous les yeux attentifs de la foule. Les deux combattants semblaient de force égale mais ultimement, ce fut Hayner qui remporta la victoire. Une nuée d'applaudissements retentit.

« Tu as vu ?! Tu as vu ?! criait Selphie avec excitation. C'est Hayner qui a gagné !

-J'ai vu, Selphie ! » lui répondit Kairi, qui devait presque hurler pour se faire entendre.

Tandis que les supporters les plus dévoués se rassemblaient autour des participants, les cachant à leur vue, les autres spectateurs se dispersèrent et elles suivirent le mouvement, la foule menaçant de les séparer.

« Viens, Kairi ! Il faut aller le féliciter ! »

Cette dernière dut se tordre le cou pour ne pas perdre son amie des yeux.

« Selphie... attends ! »

Elle la retint par le bras et toutes deux faillirent perdre l'équilibre, rattrapées in extremis par une main sur leurs épaules.

« Hé bien, Selphie, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? » s'écria un jeune garçon, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

Selphie ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tidus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-T'es pas contente de me voir ? s'étonna faussement le garçon en faisant la moue.

-Non, idiot... Tu m'avais dit que tu allais rentrer plus tard !

-Non, j'ai dit que je ne pensais pas pouvoir rentrer plus tôt. On aurait dû attendre pour un train en début d'après-midi, mais par chance un train du matin était très en retard et nous avons pu le prendre...

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

-Hé ! Je t'ai envoyé un message ! se défendit-il. C'est pas ma faute si tu regardes jamais ton téléphone... »

Kairi les observa se disputer amicalement sans dire un mot. Tout comme Selphie, Tidus n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il avait gardé ses traits d'enfants et son caractère taquin et fier. Elle constatait à présent avec surprise qu'il était même plus petit qu'elle.

« Alors, poursuivit-il, tu es venue voir Hayner ?

-Oui, répliqua Selphie en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre, mais je crois que nous sommes arrivées trop tard...

-Oui, les matchs sont en avance sur le programme. C'est allé plus vite qu'ils pensaient...

-Mais dis-moi, tu viens pas tout juste d'arriver ? Et où est Wakka ?

-Hum, on est arrivé il y a deux heures je crois? Wakka était avec moi, mais je crois que je l'ai perdu, répondit-il en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui. Au fait, tu ne me présentes pas ta copine ?

-Oh ? Ah, oui, c'est Kairi ! Elle est en vacances ici pendant une semaine !

-Oh, Kairi ? Enchanté, je suis Tidus !

-Ravie de te revoir, Tidus, le salua la jeune fille avec un sourire. On se connaît, en fait. J'étais déjà venue ici...

-Vraiment ? Ça ne me dis rien... fit le jeune garçon sans lui prêter attention. Hé, Wakka ! Wakka ! On est là ! »

Kairi le fixa, incertaine de comment réagir. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il l'ait oubliée, sa raison lui disait, et peut-être ne l'avait-il pas vraiment oubliée, et il allait se souvenir d'elle dans la foulée, mais... des sentiments déplaisants lui tordirent le cœur.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par un garçon plus âgé, musclé et les cheveux roux, qui se faufila tant bien que mal jusqu'à eux dans la foule compacte, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh, Selphie ! Je me demandais pourquoi Tidus avait disparu ! Tu vas bien ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kairi, ne parut pas la reconnaître ni même se rendre compte qu'elle faisait partie du groupe, puis tapota la tête de Selphie.

« Tu nous a manqué pendant ces deux semaines ! Mais Tidus a pas arrêté de parler de toi !

-Ha ha, répliqua sarcastiquement Selphie, couvrant les protestations de Tidus. Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

-On a plein de trucs à te raconter ! s'écria Tidus. Mais... on a pas gagné en fait...

-Ah bon ? Comme c'est dommage ! Enfin, vous auriez peut-être gagné si t'avais pas passé tout ton temps avec miss Yuna au lieu de t'entraîner...

-Quoi, t'es encore avec ça ? Je t'ai déjà dit que...

-Dites, les interrompit Wakka. On pourrait pas aller ailleurs, à l'ombre de préférence ? Il y a un peu trop de bruit ici, je vous entends à peine !

-Bonne idée ! approuva Selphie. Mais il faut revenir pour le dernier match. Hayner va affronter Setzer ! »

Tous trois tournèrent les talons, se faufilant entre les badauds sous la conduite de Wakka qui ouvrait la voie, étant le plus imposant. Aucun n'avait adressé le moindre regard à Kairi, qui demeura sur place, le cœur serré. C'était comme s'ils avaient oublié sa présence, comme si elle n'était plus là pour eux. Même Selphie, qui avait souhaité qu'elle vienne à la fête avec elle, semblait l'avoir oubliée. Ou peut-être comptait-elle sur elle pour les suivre...

La jeune fille réprima ses sentiments et s'élança à leur suite, pressant le pas autant que possible pour ne pas les perdre de vue. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire : elle bouscula violemment un passant, et, bien qu'il ne lui prêta aucune attention, ces quelques secondes d'inattention suffirent à ses amis pour disparaître dans la foule. Elle observa la masse compacte et multicolore des fêtards avec impuissance, à moitié aveuglée par le soleil et étourdie par le vacarme ambiant. Elle se fraya un chemin au hasard, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas finir écrasée entre deux badauds ou trébucher contre un passant pressé. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la direction que ses amis avaient empruntée.

Peut-être était-ce la chaleur, peut-être n'avait-elle pas assez bu, ou peut-être était-ce le fait d'être compressée au sein de cette masse humaine, mais Kairi sentit qu'elle perdait pied. Elle n'y voyait plus rien, toutes ces couleurs se changeaient en un tourbillon flou, les sons se tordaient en un mélange incompréhensible, et la lumière aveuglante alourdissait ses paupières. Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains, tremblante, sentant l'angoisse monter.

 _Non... ne partez pas sans moi.._

Kairi réalisa avec terreur qu'elle était seule au sein de cette foule, et qu'elle ne pouvait plus que prier pour que quelqu'un la trouve. Elle étendit une main tremblante qui ne rencontra que le vide, avançant lentement, levant son autre main pour protéger ses yeux.

Peut-être avait-elle eu tort d'espérer intégrer à nouveau leur groupe. Le temps avait passé et même si Selphie l'avait acceptée, leur relation n'était plus la même.

Ses yeux se fermèrent peu à peu.

Elle allait abandonner, laisser retomber son bras, quand une main se referma sur la sienne.

« Que... ? »

Kairi se sentit tirée en avant, la douceur d'une présence inconnue refermée sur sa main, la guidant entre les ombres de la foule. Elle entrouvrit les yeux pour discerner le dos frêle d'une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe blanche d'été, ses cheveux blonds flottant derrière elle.

« C'est toi ! » s'exclama Kairi.

La même fille, toujours la même fille. Pourquoi devait-elle la revoir ainsi ? Interdite, elle se laissa entraîner loin de la foule et des bruits. Elles échouèrent dans une petite ruelle déserte et silencieuse, à l'écart des festivités, et hors de vue de témoins. La fille la lâcha et lui fit face.

« C'est toi ! répéta Kairi. Tu es cette fille, celle qui... ! »

Elle s'interrompit, sentant une fois de plus la fureur monter en elle en la présence de cette inconnue. Celle-ci l'observa d'un regard grave et Kairi abaissa le sien, mal à l'aise devant ces yeux bleus si semblables aux siens.

« Kairi. Ce n'est pas encore fini. »

Kairi releva la tête, la dévisagea avec hébétude.

« Hein ? »

« Il reste encore trois jours, expliqua calmement la jeune fille d'une voix douce. Mais avant... »

Une ombre menaçante envahit la ruelle. Kairi se retourna d'un bond, prête à interpeller l'arrivant et écarquilla les yeux. Face à elles, bloquant le chemin de retour vers les festivités et ses amis, se tenait une haute silhouette enveloppée dans un manteau noir, dont la capuche dissimulait le visage. Son aura malsaine éclipsait même la lumière du soleil.

La voix de la fille se fit entendre dans son dos, inébranlable et dénuée de peur.

« … tu dois affronter l'une de tes plus grandes peurs. »

Affolée, Kairi jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour constater que l'étrange fille avait tourné les talons et s'enfonçait dans la ruelle.

« Hé attends ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?! » s'écria-t-elle.

La fille se retourna, un léger sourire sur les lèvres qu'elle ne sut interpréter. Un sourire d'excuse ? De compassion ?

« Tu dois seulement terminer cette épreuve. Tout ira bien ! Tu as en toi de quoi y arriver. »

Kairi la quitta des yeux pour surveiller l'étrange individu, qui ne faisait pas mine de s'approcher. La voix de la fille s'éleva à nouveau dans son dos :

« J'ai confiance en toi. »

Un nouveau coup d'œil derrière elle lui permit de constater que la fille avait mystérieusement disparu, alors même que la ruelle se terminait par un cul-de-sac, qui prenait ici la forme d'un mur trop haut et trop lisse pour qu'elle puisse l'escalader.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix », marmonna-t-elle. Elle s'occuperait du mystère de la fille plus tard.

Elle allait devoir faire face. Serrant les poings, elle se retourna courageusement vers l'individu menaçant, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce ni prononcé le moindre mot.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » l'apostropha-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Il ne répondit pas, et si elle avait été le temps d'une seconde fière de sa résolution, elle sentait son courage commencer à fondre.

« É-Écoute, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Mes amis m'attendent ! »

 _Tes amis ?_

 _Quels amis ? Tu n'as pas compris ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Tes amis t'ont oubliée depuis longtemps. Ne l'as-tu pas remarqué ? Tu es partie depuis si longtemps... Pensais-tu vraiment qu'ils se souviendraient de toi pour toujours ?_

Kairi accusa le coup. Elle recula d'un pas.

« Je... non, mais... »

 _Aucun lien, aucun souvenir ne peut durer indéfiniment. Accepte-le._

« Mais … Selphie se souvenait, elle. Et la mère de Sora... »

 _Quelle chance pour toi ! Remarque à quelle vitesse elle a oublié ta présence une fois ses amis revenus. N'est-elle pas restée avec toi parce qu'elle s'ennuyait toute seule ?_

Kairi s'adossa contre le mur, ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup, tentant de se calmer. Elle avait tout le temps ! Son opposant ne faisait pas mine de s'approcher d'elle. Les mots de la fille lui revinrent en mémoire. C'était une épreuve qu'elle devait achever. Ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle devait affronter sa peur ?

 _Réfléchis_ , pensa-t-elle, _réfléchis._ Ce qu'il lui disait n'était pas vrai, et elle le savait, même si ses peurs tentaient de la persuader du contraire.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux, fixant le trou noir qui tenait lieu de visage à son « adversaire ».

« Je... Je comprends, dit-elle en tentant de maîtriser sa voix. Mais elle se souvenait quand même, et elle est restée avec moi. Tu sais qu'elle a voulu consacrer toute sa journée d'hier à rester avec moi ? Et on a prévu d'aller à la mer, demain, tu le sais ? »

L'individu n'eut aucune réaction, mais Kairi se redressa, un peu plus confiante.

« Et puis, c'est vrai que Tidus et Wakka ne se souviennent pas, mais... la première fois que je les ai rencontrés, on ne se connaissait pas. Mais on est quand même devenu amis. Donc je pense qu'on peut repartir de zéro, et reconstruire quelque chose. »

Quant à Sora... hé bien...

« Et puis, même s'ils oublient, murmura-t-elle. Je pense... qu'on y peut rien. »

Ça faisait mal. Cela la blessait, d'avouer cette vérité. La vérité que quand elle repartirait, elle ne serait plus dans ce monde que des souvenirs qui s'effilocheraient avec le temps.

Elle fusilla l'individu du regard.

« Tu es satisfait ? Alors maintenant, laisse-moi passer ! Laisse-moi retourner vers eux ! »

Rien ne se passa durant quelques secondes. Puis...

« Kairi ! Où es-tu ?! Hé Kairi ! Tu es là ? »

Le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bond. Les appels – elle reconnaissait la voix de Tidus, mais aussi celle de Selphie – provenaient d'une rue voisine, toute proche.

« Je suis là ! » s'écria-t-elle, comme un appel au secours.

Tidus surgit à l'entrée de la ruelle. Il parut soulagé de la voir et se précipita vers elle.

« Kairi ! On t'as cherchée partout ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Je crois que je me suis perdue dans la foule, avoua-t-elle. Je n'arrivais pas à vous retrouver...

-Tu m'étonnes, avec le monde qu'il y a... Je l'ai trouvée ! » cria-t-il à l'intention de Selphie et Wakka, qui parcouraient vraisemblablement les ruelles voisines, à sa recherche.

Il se retourna vers elle, attrapant son bras pour l'inciter à le suivre.

« Tu n'as rien ? Combien de temps tu es restée toute seule ici ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas. J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

-Ah ça oui ! s'écria Wakka, la faisant sursauter en surgissant à l'angle de la ruelle. La finale est déjà finie, tu sais !

-Oh, fit-elle, déçue. Est-ce que Hayner...

-Il a gagné ! » hurla Selphie, qui se précipitait vers eux.

Elle se jeta au cou de Kairi malgré les protestations de cette dernière.

« Tu as manqué quelque chose ! Désolée, on aurait dû remarquer plus tôt que tu n'étais pas avec nous. Désolée ! Désolée ! Ne me dis pas que tu es restée tout ce temps dans ces ruelles puantes ?! Ah ! Quelle horrible amie je fais ! »

D'un geste exagéré, elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kairi, qui lui tapota la tête avec un sourire gêné.

« Hé, ça vous dit d'aller manger une glace pour fêter ça ? » proposa Tidus.

Ils acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme et se mirent en route, Selphie s'empressant de raconter à Kairi d'un air satisfait comment Hayner « avait botté le derrière de ce paon de Setzer ».

En quittant la ruelle pour regagner les grandes avenues, la jeune fille remarqua que le soleil était désormais si bas qu'il effleurait la surface de l'océan. Il était déjà si tard ? Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ?

* * *

Les rues étaient toujours animées, mais les gens commençaient peu à peu à regagner leurs demeures et l'ambiance était plus calme, plus chaleureuse. Ils achetèrent leurs glaces au premier marchand venu et allèrent s'installer sur un banc, regardant passer les fêtards.

Kairi se sentait bien. Tout en écoutant Tidus et Wakka raconter leur compétition de Blitzball, elle savoura cette sensation, la sensation d'appartenance à un groupe, de liens solides établis entre amis... Elle se sentait un peu bête d'avoir douté plus tôt et se sourit à elle-même.

Tidus leur demanda ce qu'ils comptaient faire le lendemain.

« Kairi et moi, on avait prévu d'aller se baigner, expliqua Selphie.

-Ah c'est dommage ! Tidus et moi, on voulait partir en exploration, et on pensait que tu nous accompagnerais ! »

Selphie plissa les yeux.

« Tu ne m'en avais même pas parlé avant... On aura qu'à aller explorer – explorer quoi d'abord ? – après-demain si tu veux...

-Je peux pas, mes parents veulent que je les aide à nettoyer la maison ! Ils ont dit qu'ils me laissaient tranquille un jour pour me reposer...

-On a décidé d'aller explorer les égouts, enchaîna Tidus. Vous avez entendu les rumeurs ? »

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête.

« Des bruits étranges, non ? s'enquit Kairi.

-Oui, répondit Selphie. Ce n'est pas le seul mystère de l'île. Tu as entendu parler du train fantôme ?

-Heu...

-Oh, alors il faut que je t'y emmène ! »

Selphie paraissait avoir totalement oublié la sortie prévue à la mer, toute à sa joie de faire découvrir à son amie les secrets de sa ville. Kairi esquissa un sourire devant ses yeux étincelants.

Elle se sentait vraiment bien.


	5. Le Cinquième Jour : La vérité perçant

**Publié le 20 février 2017**

 _ **Le Cinquième Jour : La vérité perçant dans son cœur**_

« Tu es en retard ! » ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer Selphie dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

Hors d'haleine, Kairi se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté d'elle, à l'ombre des palmiers qui offraient leur ombre bienfaisante au centre de la place centrale, dont ils avaient fait leur lieu de rassemblement pour leur petite sortie. Il n'était même pas dix heures mais il faisait déjà chaud et un peu d'ombre n'était pas de refus. Kairi souleva son chapeau pour essuyer la sueur perlant sur son front.

« Désolée ! J'avais oublié de faire mon pique-nique, j'ai dû m'en occuper ce matin. »

Selphie secoua la tête, amusée.

« On dirait Tidus. Sauf qu'il a acheté un repas tout préparé pas même cinq minutes avant de débarquer ici. »

Elle jeta un regard vers le petit sac à dos que Kairi avait posé à ses pieds.

« Ça a l'air lourd. Tu as emporté quoi d'autre ? »

Kairi roula les yeux.

« Mes parents ont insisté pour que j'emporte une bouteille d'eau supplémentaire, un t-shirt de rechange et une lampe de poche.

-Une lampe de poche ? s'exclama Selphie. Tu sais, les égouts de la ville sont parfaitement éclairés si ça te rassure. Je te l'ai dit, hier.

-Je sais, mais mes parents n'ont rien voulu entendre. Les autres ne sont pas encore là ? demanda-t-elle en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris mon temps... »

Selphie se renfrogna.

« Ils sont là », indiqua-t-elle d'un ton sec en pointant par-dessus son épaule.

Kairi se retourna. En effet, de l'autre côté de la place, se tenaient Wakka et Tidus, prêts à partir, leurs sacs posés à leurs pieds, en pleine discussion avec une jeune fille qui lui parut vaguement familière – une jolie jeune fille aux traits doux et aux cheveux bruns coupés au niveau des épaules.

« C'est qui ? s'enquit-elle avec curiosité.

-Yuna. »

Surprise du ton hargneux de son amie, Kairi se retourna et la dévisagea. Elle fixait un point imaginaire droit devant elle en feignant l'indifférence mais ses sourcils froncés indiquaient le contraire.

« Une _touriste_ qui se prend pour une chasseuse de trésors. Elle profite de ses vacances pour jouer à l'aventurière et elle n'arrête pas de nous bassiner avec les « trésors cachés dans la ville ». Enfin, elle devra repartir à la rentrée... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Kairi qui la regardait d'un air malicieux.

-Tu es jalouse ?

-Mais non ! se défendit son amie, les joues rouges. C'est juste que depuis qu'elle est arrivée, il y a un mois, elle arrête pas de distraire Tidus avec ses histoires ! »

Kairi jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille. Elle lui paraissait aimable.

« Au fait, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, elle n'était pas déjà là la dernière fois ?

-Bon, ça suffit. »

Selphie se leva d'un bond, s'étira puis s'avança vers eux, les mains sur les hanches.

« Les garçons ! Vous faites quoi, Kairi est là, on peut y aller ! »

Cinq minutes plus tard, après que Tidus acheva sa conversation avec Yuna, les quatre adolescents descendaient l'avenue d'un pas tranquille, leurs sacs bringuebalant sur leurs épaules, en pleine conversation. Les trois insulaires plaisantaient et riaient avec Kairi comme si elle était leur amie de toujours, et celle-ci se laissa entraîner dans leurs conversations. Elle constata du coin de l'œil que, au lendemain de la fête, les rues étaient pratiquement désertées. Aucune voiture ne les dépassa et ils ne croisèrent presque aucun habitant, à part deux femmes en pleine discussion devant la porte d'une maison et un homme trop occupé à repeindre les volets de son logis en sifflotant pour leur prêter attention. Comme elle s'en était doutée, les vestiges des festivités demeuraient dans le paysage : les guirlandes de papier qui, à moitié décrochées, se balançaient au vent ou traînaient sur le sol dans la poussière, les détritus – verres en plastiques, assiettes en carton, confettis... – gisaient sur le trottoir, les stands que les propriétaires n'avaient pas démontés se dressaient toujours çà et là... Mais il faisait beau et la tranquillité des rues la revigorait, de même que la présence de ses amis.

Ils tournèrent au coin d'une ruelle, se faufilant entre les poubelles entassées contre le mur et la moto imposante qu'une adolescente en sueur était occupée à réparer. La ruelle, déserte, s'arrêtait net devant l'entrée d'un tunnel aux murs de brique qui s'enfonçait sous terre.

Tidus se tourna vers elle.

« Nous y sommes », annonça-t-il.

Kairi fixa la bouche béante d'un air incrédule.

« Attends... C'est ça les égouts ? »

Le passage ne ressemblait pas à l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'un égout. Un tunnel au plafond haut, éclairé de néons, et ouvert...

« Les égouts de la ville sont un peu particuliers, expliqua Selphie. C'est un ensemble de galeries qui servent aussi d'entrepôts et de caves pour les maisons. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien à craindre ! On allait souvent s'amuser dans les premiers tunnels quand on était petits.

-Théoriquement, c'est pas très autorisé d'aller se promener là-dedans. Mais bon, personne ne vient surveiller alors on aura pas de problème », renchérit Wakka.

Maintenant qu'il était là, Tidus ne semblait pas enclin à patienter plus longtemps. Il se tourna vers les autres, l'air impatient.

« Bon, on y va ? »

Ils s'engagèrent dans le tunnel. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient, l'air se rafraîchissait, un contraste agréable avec la fournaise extérieure. Kairi songea que Selphie avait eu raison : sa lampe de poche ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, les néons électriques au plafond procurant toute la lumière nécessaire. L'escalier déboucha sur un croisement, d'où partaient plusieurs tunnels dans des directions opposées, indiquées par des écriteaux de métal cloués aux murs.

« Vous avez une carte, au moins ? » s'enquit Kairi.

Tidus eut un sourire satisfait.

« On sait déjà vers où il faut chercher ! Suivez-moi !

-Ne nous fait pas nous perdre comme l'autre fois ! le coupa Selphie d'une voix mi-exaspérée, mi-anxieuse.

-Quoi ? Mais on était pas perdu, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je savais très bien où j'allais...

-Ça va, intervint Wakka. J'ai un plan au cas où. »

Ils s'engagèrent dans un tunnel et se turent, pour mieux faire attention à leur environnement, mais il n'y avait pas un bruit et seuls leurs pas résonnaient le long du long passage vide. De temps en temps, une galerie s'ouvrait sur leur gauche ou leur droite, et parfois, ils s'engageaient dans l'une d'entre elles. Kairi se contentait de suivre les autres mais elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète et regardait autour d'elle avec intérêt, constatant que les murs étaient parfois percés de lourdes portes de bois. Selphie nota son regard.

« Ces portes mènent à des entrepôts privés ou aux caves des maisons. C'est quand ils ont aménagé les égouts... Ils avaient oublié que la plupart des maisons ont des caves. »

Ils atteignirent un escalier qui descendait vers une galerie transversale plus étroite d'où s'élevaient un léger bruit d'eau et des effluves nauséabondes.

« On peut descendre dans les égouts par là, indiqua Selphie en plissant le nez.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit chercher, au fait ? » lui demanda Kairi.

Ce fut Tidus qui répondit avec enthousiasme.

« Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on entend des bruits bizarres dans les égouts. Des gens qui y sont descendus pour explorer ont raconté ça, mais comme peu de gens y vont, personne n'a encore découvert ce qui causait ces bruits. Beaucoup d'habitants parlent de fantômes, mais je crois que c'est juste pour faire ameuter les touristes...

-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, renchérit Selphie en laissant échapper un petit rire. Ils ont dû interdire l'accès aux touristes parce que certains d'entre eux avaient décidé d'explorer et s'étaient perdus dans les galeries...

-Tu plaisantes ? C'est pas si grand que ça...

-Mais je pense pas qu'il y ait de fantôme », assura Selphie d'un air faussement confiant qui trahissait sa nervosité.

Tidus ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Mais il y a d'autres mystères, Kairi ! Par exemple, tu as entendu parler de la vieille voie de chemin de fer qui relie Destin au port de l'autre côté de l'île ? Elle n'est plus utilisée depuis longtemps – je crois qu'elle coûtait trop cher – mais il paraît qu'on voit parfois un train y circuler au crépuscule, sans conducteur ni passager ! »

Haussant les sourcils, Kairi le regarda d'un air sceptique.

« Bon, on y va où on reste planté là ? » dit Selphie d'un ton impatient en jetant un regard nerveux autour d'elle.

L'un après l'autre, ils s'engagèrent dans l'escalier. Une sensation de familiarité saisit soudainement Kairi.

« Ah ! »

Selphie se retourna, la regardant d'un air interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je viens de me souvenir... On y était déjà allé, il y a longtemps, non ? Quand on était enfant...

-Où ça ?

-Ici ! On était parti explorer les égouts parce qu'il y avait des rumeurs de ce genre, des histoires de bruits inconnus. Mais on s'était perdu, et les adultes nous avaient passé un savon quand ils étaient venus nous chercher. »

Selphie reprit sa route avec une moue sceptique.

« Je ne me souviens pas de ça, moi. »

Sans insister davantage, Kairi lui emboîta le pas.

En bas de l'escalier, ils émergèrent dans un tunnel au centre duquel coulaient dans un canal creusé dans le sol les eaux glauques de la ville. Les bruits d'eau résonnaient entre les parois de béton et les néons grésillaient au plafond. Tidus leur fit remonter le tunnel jusqu'à un croisement d'où partaient deux galeries.

« C'est par ici qu'ils ont entendu des bruits, je crois, indiqua-t-il. Mais ils n'étaient pas très clairs...

-Pourquoi ne pas se séparer en deux groupes ? suggéra Wakka. Pour être plus efficace. »

Selphie se renfrogna, comme sur la défensive.

« Se séparer ? C'est vraiment obligé ?

-Ben, je pensais juste que ce serait une bonne idée...

-Chut ! » les interrompit Kairi en levant la main.

Tous se turent.

Par-dessus le son de l'eau, ils pouvaient maintenant entendre des bruits étranges, comme de légers sifflements et craquements, qui résonnaient dans les tunnels. Impossible de déterminer de quelle galerie provenaient ces sons.

« Bon... fit Kairi, contemplant les solutions qui s'offraient à eux. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux faire deux groupes. Ça tombe bien, on est quatre. On n'a qu'à faire deux groupes de deux. »

Selphie se tourna vers elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Kairi ! Tu me trahis ! fit-elle d'une voix tragique. Pourquoi vous voulez tous qu'on se sépare ? Imaginez que les rumeurs soient vraies, et qu'il y ait des hors-la-loi qui se cachent là-dedans... Ou des fantômes... »

Dubitative, Kairi haussa les sourcils.

« Je pense que des hors-la-loi seraient plus discrets que ça.

-Kairi a raison ! s'écria Wakka qui perdait patience. Bon ! Je vais avec Tidus de ce côté. Vous les filles, vous prenez l'autre tunnel. On se retrouve ici quand on aura fini, ok ?

-Oh, je ne suis pas rassurée ! gémit Selphie en se collant à son amie comme elles s'engageaient dans la galerie, plus sombre et plus étroite que celles qu'elles avaient parcourues.

-Selphie, arrête s'il te plaît, tu me gênes, j'arrive pas à marcher droit... »

Son amie se tut et elles poursuivirent leur route en silence. Les odeurs des égouts étaient difficilement supportables, mais elles atteignirent bientôt un escalier qui remontait vers un tunnel plus propre, où aucun ruisseau d'eau sale ne coulait. Vraisemblablement, elles s'éloignaient de la zone des égouts.

Kairi constata qu'elle s'amusait bien. C'était étrange, songea-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle était arrivée ici avec de nombreux doutes, elle s'était inquiétée et interrogée sur elle-même quand elle avait revu Selphie, puis Tidus et Wakka, s'était torturée par rapport à Sora, mais il semblait qu'elle s'en était peu à peu délivrée. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant. Certes, elle ne l'avait toujours pas revu, et, bien qu'elle gardait espoir, une part d'elle-même lui soufflait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas, mais cela ne la préoccupait plus autant.

Cependant, une sensation d'incertitude la saisit brièvement. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée ? Peut-être qu'en réalité son passé, et lui, ne signifiaient plus grand chose pour elle maintenant que de nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées et qu'il comptait pour elle bien moins qu'elle le pensait ? Ou peut-être même croyait-elle être libérée de ses doutes mais ceux-ci subsistaient dans l'ombre de ses pensées ? Avait-elle vraiment changé ?

Parfois, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait, ni ce qu'elle pouvait espérer.

Kairi revint à la réalité pour constater qu'elles avançaient toujours dans la même galerie. Les sons et l'odeur des eaux usées s'étaient éteints dans leur dos.

« C'est drôle, murmura-t-elle à voix basse. Je ne savais pas que ces souterrains étaient aussi étendus. Bizarre pour une petite ville. »

Selphie ne lui répondit pas. Kairi lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais, se déplaçant pour distinguer les traits de son visage – il faisait très sombre, tout d'un coup – et ce faisant, ses pieds heurtèrent un pavé du sol mal aligné et, à sa grande horreur, elle se sentit basculer en avant.

Elle s'attendit à s'écraser au sol mais elle ne rencontra que le vide.

« Kairi ! » entendit-elle son amie crier avec horreur, puis ce fut le silence.

Son bras heurta finalement le sol de plein fouet, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Incapable de bouger sous la souffrance, elle se replia sur elle-même, serrant les dents. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, s'échappant de ses paupières closes.

Curieusement, la douleur reflua presque aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Vaguement soulagée, et surprise de sa chance, Kairi se redressa avec méfiance, entrouvrant les paupières, pour constater qu'elle se trouvait désormais seule au sein d'un autre tunnel de béton. Il faisait sombre, très sombre : l'unique source de lumière provenait de la sortie du tunnel, loin devant.

« Où est-ce que je suis tombée ? » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Entendre le son de sa voix la rassurait.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était probablement tombée par l'entrée d'une galerie transversale qui s'enfonçait sous terre, ou peut-être par un trou dans le sol. Avec l'obscurité ambiante, il lui était impossible de distinguer par où elle avait chuté. Étrange qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

« Selphie ?! » appela-t-elle.

Le silence seul lui répondit. Son cœur s'emballa.

« Du calme », murmura-t-elle.

Elle reporta son regard vers la sortie du tunnel et la lumière rassurante au loin. Était-ce l'extérieur ? Elle décida tout d'abord de quitter les lieux avant d'essayer de retrouver les autres.

La jeune fille se mit en marche à pas lents, nerveuse, mais curieusement impressionnée par la chance qu'elle avait eu : elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur et son bras ne paraissait pas avoir été endommagé par le choc. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il était intact. Elle fut cependant légèrement déçue de constater que personne n'avait tenté de la contacter.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la sortie, un son lui fit tendre l'oreille. Oui, elle ne s'était pas trompée, elle entendait à nouveau le son de l'eau. Revenait-elle dans les égouts, finalement ? Kairi pressa le pas et émergea du tunnel, plissant les yeux sous la lumière vive pour constater qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle était toujours dans les souterrains. Le tunnel l'avait menée à une petite pièce rectangulaire aux murs de béton, parfaitement éclairée de néons. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par des éclats chatoyants, vers la droite, au fond de la salle. D'une fente étroite du plafond coulait de l'eau, dévalant le long du mur jusqu'à un petit bassin profond tout au plus d'une trentaine de centimètres aménagé dans le sol, avant de disparaître par une grille perçant le mur. L'eau translucide reflétait la lumière des néons en scintillements épars.

Fascinée, Kairi s'avança jusqu'à atteindre le bord du bassin. Deux mètres devant elle, l'eau coulant contre le mur lui renvoyait son reflet dans les moindres détails, comme le ferait un miroir. Elle contempla son visage pâle, qui prenait une teinte malsaine sous la lumière des néons, ses cheveux roux en désordre, ses yeux bleus qui lui renvoyaient un regard triste. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du rideau d'eau.

 _C'était comme l'autre fois. Elle contemplait la mer avec horreur. Ses cheveux volaient au vent, se rabattant avec violence sur sa figure, mais elle n'en avait cure, cherchant désespérément un signe de Sora ou de l'autre fille dans les eaux sombres et agitées. Ses jambes frêles fléchirent, menaçant de céder. Elle entendit Selphie l'appeler dans son dos, d'une voix terrifiée, mais elle ne réalisa pas que quelque chose n'allait pas jusqu'à ce que ses pieds glissent, et qu'elle perde l'équilibre, sombrant dans le vide._

Kairi revint à la réalité. Les images qui avaient envahi son esprit pendant quelques brèves secondes s'estompèrent.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

Avec un sursaut, elle constata que son reflet s'était obscurci, se changeant en une ombre opaque. Elle écarquilla les yeux mais avant qu'elle ait pu émettre le moindre son, l'ombre se dégagea de l'eau et s'avança vers elle, glissant au-dessus du bassin.

La jeune fille retrouva brusquement le contrôle de son corps. Elle se jeta en arrière, reculant aussi vite que possible pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et le phénomène étrange qui empruntait la forme exacte de sa propre ombre, et s'avançait vers elle, inébranlable.

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui se passe... ? »

Elle ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de chevroter.

L'ombre s'avançait toujours vers elle, flottant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Kairi reculait, n'osant pas la quitter des yeux. Elle songea à appeler au secours mais la frayeur lui coupait la voix.

Son dos heurta brusquement le mur. Son sang se glaça et elle jeta frénétiquement des regards autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une issue ou d'un moyen de se défendre. En vain : la salle était vide de tout objet et l'ombre, qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, empêchait toute retraite.

Kairi paniqua.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux !? » cria-t-elle à l'ombre.

Elle se serait sentie parfaitement ridicule si elle n'avait pas aussi peur.

Si ce n'était qu'une ombre, lui soufflait sa raison, sans doute ne pouvait-elle pas lui faire de mal ? Quand bien même ceci était vrai, elle était complètement terrifiée. Elle pouvait à peine bouger, encore moins réfléchir clairement. Une sensation de désespoir l'envahissait entièrement, la figeant sur place.

L'ombre de la jeune fille n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle, son visage tourné vers elle. Kairi nota que sa texture ondoyait comme de l'eau. Elle tenta de rassembler les restes de son courage, leva les poings, ignorant la voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait que c'était parfaitement inutile.

L'ombre glissa en avant. Avec un cri de terreur étranglé, Kairi détourna la tête et battit l'air des mains pour la repousser. Comme elle ne rencontra que du vide, elle risqua un coup d'œil : l'ombre était toujours là, mais ses bras la traversaient comme si elle n'était que de l'air. Elle demeura figée quelques instants, osant à peine respirer, contemplant avec incrédulité la masse sombre et menaçante qui revêtait sa silhouette.

« Est-ce que je peux... ? »

Elle plongea à nouveau les bras dans l'ombre. Rien, elle ne ressentait rien, comme si celle-ci n'était pas là. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se détacha de la paroi, fit un pas qui l'amena nez à nez avec l'ombre, qui désormais demeurait immobile. Prenant une grande inspiration, fermant les yeux, elle fit trois pas précipités en avant.

Elle ne ressentit rien d'étrange. Quand elle se retourna, il n'y avait plus rien. La pièce était vide. Grandement soulagée mais toujours sous le choc, Kairi demeura quelques secondes figée sur place, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri perce le silence.

« Kairi ?! »

Selphie émergea du tunnel, haletante, la fixant avec soulagement.

« Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ?! »

Elle se précipita vers elle et l'examina du regard.

« Tu n'as pas l'air blessée... Tant mieux ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur quand je t'ai vue tomber ! Ça va ? »

Elle l'observait avec inquiétude, remarquant son air hagard.

« Je... Je vais bien, essaya de la rassurer Kairi en tentant un sourire faible. Je suis juste un peu désorientée...

-Tu veux aller voir un médecin ? Je t'y emmène, viens ! »

Elle était déjà en train de l'entraîner en la tenant par la main.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, fit Kairi, précipitamment. C'est juste que je me suis perdue et j'ai eu un peu peur. Mais je ne me suis pas blessée !

-Tu es sûre ? »

Selphie ne paraissait pas du tout convaincue. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec une grimace, son regard s'arrêtant sur le miroir d'eau.

« Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Je ne le connais pas. Viens, j'ai trouvé un tunnel pour remonter. Partons vite rejoindre les garçons. »

Parcourir en sens inverse le tunnel obscur avec Selphie fut une partie de plaisir. Cette dernière pensa, contrairement à elle, à utiliser la lampe de poche de Kairi – il s'avérait que les néons étaient en panne – et elle la guida vers un tunnel transversal que la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué dans le noir, et dont l'escalier étroit les ramena à l'étage supérieur.

« On n'a qu'à aller attendre les garçons, fit Selphie d'une voix nerveuse. Assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Et puis, en te cherchant, j'ai remarqué que ce tunnel menait soit à un cul-de-sac, soit de nouveau à l'extérieur. Rien de bien intéressant. »

* * *

Les garçons les attendaient avec impatience et un air victorieux pour Wakka, déçu pour Tidus.

« Alors ? s'enquit ce dernier.

-On n'a rien trouvé, expliqua Selphie. Et Kairi est tombée...

-Je vais bien, se hâta d'ajouter cette dernière. Et vous ? »

Tidus se renfrogna.

« Nous, on a trouvé.

-Oh ! »

Les deux filles le fixèrent avec attention.

« Alors ? le pressa Kairi.

-C'est pas un fantôme, ni un hors-la-loi, soupira-t-il. Juste un gros tuyau percé qui remonte vers l'extérieur. Le vent s'engouffre là-dedans, et le fait frapper contre les autres tuyaux. Rien de bien passionnant.

-Oh. »

Déçue, les deux filles soupirèrent. Kairi ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était étrange que personne n'ait découvert une solution si simple depuis toutes ces années.

Tidus retrouva vite le sourire.

« Hé, j'ai une idée ! Pourquoi ne pas aller manger, puis ensuite aller voir le train fantôme ?

-Je te rappelle qu'on ne le voit qu'au crépuscule, lui fit Selphie.

-Mmh, c'est vrai. Mais on pourra au moins montrer l'endroit à Kairi ! C'est pas comme si il y avait autre chose à faire de toute façon... »

Il avait raison, aussi les trois amis donnèrent leur accord d'un ton peu réjoui et ils prirent le chemin du retour.

La chaleur suffocante et la lumière aveuglante les frappèrent de plein fouet quand ils émergèrent dans la petite ruelle.

« Wahoo ! s'écria Selphie en s'éventant avec son chapeau. Je suis contente d'être sortie mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ! »

Kairi se hâta de replacer son chapeau sur sa tête, et les autres l'imitèrent.

« Bon, on va où ?

-Suivez-moi ! dit Selphie en prenant la tête du groupe. Je connais l'endroit idéal ! »

Ils repassèrent devant la jeune fille, toujours occupée avec sa moto, à l'entrée de la ruelle. Selphie leur fit remonter l'avenue sur une vingtaine de mètres, avant de s'engager dans une rue voisine. Avant de tourner au coin de la rue, le regard de Kairi fut attiré par une scène familière : l'homme occupé à repeindre ses volets. Perplexe, elle s'arrêta net : elle n'en était pas certaine, mais ne peignait-il pas le même volet que lorsqu'ils l'avaient dépassé, beaucoup plus tôt ?

« Kairi, pourquoi tu restes plantée là ? » la héla Selphie.

Troublée, la jeune fille détourna le regard et suivit les autres.

Selphie les conduisit au coin près de la plage, à l'ombre des palmiers, où elle avait emmené Kairi quand elle l'avait revue. Ils s'installèrent à même le sol, sortant leurs casse-croûtes de leurs sacs et commencèrent à manger avec appétit. Selphie se tourna vers elle.

« Si on s'échangeait nos numéros de téléphone ? Au cas où on te perde encore ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Non, sérieusement, ce serait bien qu'on reste en contact quand tu repartiras. Ça te dit ?

-Non, pas de problème ! Je pensais le proposer mais j'ai oublié.

-Donc, demain, Wakka et Tidus ne sont pas là... commenta Selphie en notant le numéro de Kairi dans son téléphone, Kairi faisant de même avec le sien. On ira nager comme on l'a dit ? Sur la petite île ? A moins que tu ne préfères après-demain ? Je ne travaille pas non plus.

-Non, soupira Kairi. Après-demain, c'est le dernier jour et mes parents veulent qu'on aille en randonnée.

-Alors demain. Rendez-vous à … hum neuf heures et demi, ça ira ?

-OK. Où ?

-Oh, devant la boutique du vieux monsieur qui fait passer les gens en bateau sur la petite île ! Tu te rappelles où c'est ?

-Oui...

-Au fait, tu as pu revoir Sora ? » l'interrompit Selphie avec enthousiasme, la bouche pleine.

Devant la grimace éloquente de son amie, elle eut un sourire navré.

« On peut y aller tout de suite après manger, si tu y tiens...

-Non, ça ira. »

Kairi détourna le regard, mal à l'aise, et força un sourire.

« Je crois que je n'étais pas destinée à le revoir... Aïe ! »

Selphie venait de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule.

« Pourquoi tu dis des trucs comme ça, fit-elle d'un ton réprobateur. C'est sûr que si tu n'essaies pas, tu ne le reverras pas ! Alors... rassemble ton courage et vas-y ! »

Le sourire de Kairi s'adoucit.

« Tu es gentille, Selphie. Merci. Mais... je pense que je me suis faite à l'idée que je n'ai pas besoin de le revoir pour continuer ma vie... Finalement, c'est mieux que j'apprenne à avancer, tu ne crois pas ? »

Oui... elle en avait de plus en plus la conviction. Elle sentait qu'elle avait encore une chose à accomplir, elle ignorait quoi, mais bientôt, elle serait libre.

« Tu t'es blessée ? » demanda-t-elle.

Selphie lui jeta un regard bizarre. Elle ne trompait personne si elle pensait que sa tentative de détourner la conversation était indétectable. Pour s'expliquer, elle fit un signe vers la main de son amie qui tenait son sandwich, dont l'un des doigts était toujours orné d'un pansement depuis qu'elles s'étaient revues.

« Ah... »

Selphie sourit d'un air rêveur, les joues roses.

« C'est... On était en promenade la semaine dernière et je suis tombée...

-Ça doit être guéri, non ? » hasarda Kairi qui ne comprenait pas ce qui mettait Selphie dans un tel état.

Un vieux souvenir remonta en mémoire. Elle fixa le pansement pratiquement neuf.

« Ouiiii mais... » Selphie baissa la voix, pour ne pas être entendue des garçons, absorbés par leur propre conversation. « C'est Tidus qui m'a soignée ! Alors, tu comprends, je n'ai pas envie de m'en séparer tout de suite... Je vais garder ce pansement le plus longtemps possible ! Et... hé, ça ne va pas ? »

Kairi releva la tête, le visage figé.

« Si, si, ça va », murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Quelque chose qui la taraudait depuis son premier jour de vacances sur ces îles venait de trouver une étrange confirmation. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux. Selphie sembla en avoir perdu sa phrase et laissa tomber la conversation.

* * *

Leur déjeuner achevé, ils remballèrent leurs affaires puis, comme prévu, les trois insulaires décidèrent de montrer à Kairi leur fameux train fantôme. Le chemin fut long et rude sous le soleil qui frappait plus fort que jamais : il leur fallut remonter à pied toute l'avenue principale jusqu'à l'extrémité de la ville en haut de la côte. Ils traversèrent le centre-ville, passèrent devant le centre commercial et continuèrent leur route sans un mot tant l'effort était éprouvant, suant à grosses gouttes, jusqu'à atteindre l'orée de la ville. Il n'y avait presque plus d'habitations à part quelques vieilles demeures de fermiers et seule s'enfonçait dans la campagne la route menant au port au nord de l'île et les chemins des champs qui conduisaient à la forêt, située seulement à quelques centaines de mètres.

Kairi se retourna : elle avait une vue plongeante sur la cité magnifique, éclatante sous la lumière du soleil, qui descendait jusqu'à la mer s'étendant à l'horizon.

Selphie tira sur sa manche.

« Par ici ! »

Kairi leur emboîta le pas. Ils s'écartèrent de la route pour suivre un chemin de terre désert sous le couvert des arbres et atteignirent bientôt une vieille gare abandonnée. Il s'agissait d'un vieux bâtiment à la peinture écaillée, dont l'horloge au-dessus de la porte ne fonctionnait plus et dont les vitres étaient couvertes de poussière. La porte en était entrouverte, mais de nombreuses toiles d'araignée en bouchaient l'interstice. Un petit quai de gare les attendait sous une couche de mousse et de feuilles mortes, et une voie de chemin de fer se devinait à peine, recouverte par la végétation, s'élançant au loin pour rejoindre l'autre côté de l'île. Elle se souvint vaguement avoir aperçu cet endroit en arrivant, la route principale passant à quelques mètres de là, séparée par un rideau d'arbres.

« Ouf ! gémit Tidus en se laissant tomber sur un banc de bois qui grinça sinistrement. Au moins, il y a de l'ombre ici ! »

Kairi regarda autour d'elle, mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait personne sous les arbres qui bruissaient dans la brise légère et elle n'entendait plus les sons de la ville, ni ne pouvait la voir. Et il faisait un peu froid aussi, curieusement.

Les autres ne semblaient pas ressentir le même malaise. Satisfaite d'être arrivée, Selphie lui désigna la voie ferrée d'un large geste.

« Voilà ! Des rumeurs disent qu'au crépuscule on peut encore apercevoir un train circuler sur cette voie, sans passager et sans conducteur...

-Je n'oserais pas revenir ici au crépuscule, c'est certain, répondit Kairi.

-C'est vrai que c'est assez éloigné du centre de la ville... Et trop près de la forêt à mon goût. »

Kairi contempla la voie ferrée mangée par les mauvaises herbes qui s'éloignait entre les arbres. Cet endroit ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle voulait s'en aller, mais ses amis ne semblaient pas disposés à bouger : ils s'étaient laissés tomber sur les bancs et discutaient tranquillement en se passant une bouteille d'eau.

Son regard tomba sur la poignée rouillée de la porte d'entrée. Pourquoi ne pas aller jeter un œil à l'intérieur ? songea-t-elle distraitement. Elle s'approcha et poussa le battant à la peinture écaillée, déchirant les toiles d'araignée et faisant grincer les gonds. Comme ses amis ne semblaient pas l'avoir entendue, elle passa la tête à l'intérieur.

Il n'y avait rien de bien passionnant : une pièce complètement vide, à l'exception de vieux papiers qui gisaient sur le sol, les vitres obscurcies par la saleté, des toiles d'araignée courant le long des murs et des plafonds... Des panneaux d'affichage oubliés, un guichet esseulé sous une impressionnante couche de poussière, un distributeur de boissons en panne... et une forte odeur de renfermé. La poussière la fit tousser. Animée par la curiosité, elle fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, troublant de ses pas la sérénité du lieu endormi.

Derrière le guichet, un escalier de métal montait à l'étage. Kairi jeta un regard derrière elle : par la porte ouverte, elle entendait toujours les voix de ses amis. Elle s'approcha, contourna le guichet, évitant précautionneusement d'écraser les dossiers qui gisaient dans la poussière en déversant leurs papiers sur le sol graisseux, et s'engagea avec précaution dans l'escalier.

Celui-ci débouchait sur une unique pièce, située sous les toits et qui semblait totalement vide. La lumière pénétrait par rayons faibles à travers les vitres crasseuses. La jeune fille s'avança de quelques pas jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, faisant grincer le plancher, puis, jugeant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun intérêt à rester ici, fit volte-face, et sursauta violemment.

Elle ne l'avait pas vue, mais une jeune fille se trouvait assise sur le rebord intérieur d'une fenêtre, près de l'entrée. C'était elle, la fille qu'elle n'avait cessé d'apercevoir : une jeune fille au visage doux encadré par de fins cheveux blonds qui retombaient négligemment sur sa courte robe blanche d'été, ses bras nus reposant sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! » fut la première chose qui quitta la bouche de Kairi.

Elle s'était tendue, comme sur la défensive. La fille demeura calme et lui sourit.

« Bonjour, Kairi. J'avais envie de venir te parler.

-Hein ? Comment connais-tu mon nom ? Qui es-tu ?

-Oh, c'est vrai. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, répondit la fille sans bouger de sa position ni se départir de son ton paisible. Je m'appelle Naminé. »

Elle eut un sourire d'excuse.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue te parler plus tôt. Je serais venue t'accueillir si cela avait été possible, mais tu n'avais pas fait assez de chemin pour ça. »

Elle semblait aimable, l'observant avec bienveillance, mais Kairi ne lui rendit pas son sourire, la fixant avec méfiance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Pourquoi tu me suis ? » lança-t-elle, d'un ton plus hargneux qu'elle ne se connaissait.

Elle sentait la colère enfler en elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait cette fille. Naminé ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Je suis ton Simili, Kairi.

-Mon...

-Considère-moi comme... une messagère. Comme ton guide.

-Mon guide ?! »

Kairi s'oublia brièvement : elle s'avança sans crier gare et agrippa violemment les épaules frêles de son interlocutrice, qui ne manifesta pas le moindre choc.

« De quoi tu parles ?! Pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'un guide ? Pourquoi ce serait toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Ne peux-tu pas me laisser tranquille ?! »

Avait-elle déjà hurlé autant ? Ce n'était pas comme elle de s'énerver si facilement, ni avec autant de violence. Mais elle ne parvenait même pas à s'en faire. L'expression de Naminé, toujours aussi calme, ne faisait que accroître sa fureur : elle la regardait avec une espèce de pitié qui lui faisait horreur tant se développait en elle un sentiment destructeur d'impuissance. Elle n'était pas violente, mais elle eut envie de la frapper. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle n'avait jamais réagi de cette manière.

Et voilà qu'elle commençait à pleurer. Elle la lâcha, recula de quelques pas en s'essuyant les yeux d'un geste rageur, n'osant plus regarder l'autre fille. La honte commençait à naître, menaçant de la dévorer.

« Est-ce que c'est ta faute, ce qui est arrivé à Sora ? C'est à cause de toi que je ne peux plus le revoir ? » murmura-t-elle néanmoins.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Elle leva la tête, constata que Naminé avait baissé ses yeux et ne souriait plus. Kairi laissa les larmes dévaler sur ses joues en la regardant avec un dégoût difficilement contenu.

Avec un soupir, la fille finit par se laisser glisser au sol, mais ne fit pas mine de s'approcher.

« Kairi. Je n'ai plus de temps, mais... Garde courage. C'est bientôt terminé. Bientôt, tu sauras tout. »

Kairi ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut que répondre. Des voix montèrent du rez-de-chaussée : ses amis l'appelaient.

« Je dois y aller. Ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra. Garde espoir, tu vas aller mieux, je te le promets. C'est ce à quoi sert l'Antichambre.

-L'Antichambre ? répéta Kairi d'une voix faible.

-C'est le lieu où tu te trouves.

-...Tu veux dire cette gare ? »

Naminé fit un signe de tête.

« Non. C'est... »

Elle s'interrompit.

« C'est à toi de le découvrir. Va rejoindre tes amis, maintenant. On se reverra à la fin. »

Kairi lui renvoya un regard sombre. La colère était toujours présente, mais elle parvenait à la contenir et regrettait à présent de s'être autant emportée. Non, elle en était horrifiée. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

« Tu me le promets ? » demanda-t-elle néanmoins.

Naminé sourit tristement.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Je ne peux pas te le reprocher. Et bien, c'est promis. »


	6. Le Sixième Jour : L'île des souvenirs

**Publié le 25 février 2017**

 **Un chapitre pas très intéressant, pardon. Pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire une fic comme ça...**

 _ **Le Sixième Jour : L'île des souvenirs**_

Kairi enfila ses sandales.

« J'y vais ! annonça-t-elle en se saisissant de son sac d'une main, lissant ses cheveux d'une autre.

-D'accord... Euh Kairi ! »

Sa mère la rappela, relevant ses yeux de sa tasse de café. C'était le matin. Ils s'étaient levés tard et ses parents étaient encore en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, mais Kairi avait rendez-vous avec Selphie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? » demanda la jeune fille en vérifiant mécaniquement le contenu de son sac.

Sandwich, bouteille d'eau, serviette, crème solaire... Tout y était. Elle avait déjà enfilé son maillot de bain sous ses vêtements.

« Je me demandais... commença sa mère en choisissant prudemment ses mots. Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ? Tu es heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kairi haussa les sourcils en enfilant son sac.

« Oui, pourquoi ?

-On a trouvé que tu étais... plutôt troublée, à notre arrivée, intervint son père. Mais peu à peu, tu... tu sembles aller mieux. On se demandait...

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Kairi leur offrit un grand sourire. Elle se sentait touchée d'apprendre que ses parents s'étaient inquiétés pour elle, l'avaient observée et avaient pu constater ces changements.

« Vous avez raison. Je me sens bien maintenant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, répéta-t-elle, s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, je vous le dirai.

-Tu as pu revoir ce garçon ? s'enquit sa mère. Comment s'appelait-il ?

-... Sora ?

-Oui... Tu te faisais une joie de le retrouver, non ? On sait qu'il compte beaucoup pour toi, tu nous en avais beaucoup parlé...

-En fait...

-Si ce n'est pas encore fait, tu devrais pas traîner. Je te rappelle qu'on part après-demain, dès l'aube. »

Sa mère fusilla son mari du regard.

« T'étais obligé de lui répondre comme ça ?

-Bon ! signala Kairi, une main sur la poignée de la porte, et heureuse que sa mère ne la questionne plus. J'y vais maintenant ! Selphie m'attend !

-Passe une bonne journée et amusez-vous bien ! Au fait, chérie, tu te souviens qu'on part en randonnée demain, d'accord ?

-Oui, maman, tu me l'as dit...

-D'accord d'accord, je m'assurais que tu savais... »

Kairi s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil quand elle s'arrêta net. Elle se retourna, observant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, la gravant dans sa mémoire. Sa mère attablée, les cheveux en bataille, portant une tasse à café à ses lèvres... Son père beurrant une tartine de pain en se frottant les yeux... Une ambiance calme et endormie, si familière. Une vague de nostalgie lui serra le cœur.

« Maman, Papa... »

Ils levèrent machinalement les yeux vers elle.

« Je vous aime, vous savez... »

Elle sortit sans rien ajouter, refermant la porte sur le visage interdit de ses parents.

* * *

Elle descendait vers le port, marchant d'un bon pas sous la chaleur montante. Une brise fraîche venait s'enrouler autour de ses mèches et accompagnait ses pas.

 _Tu vas aller mieux, je te le promets. C'est ce à quoi sert l'Antichambre._

Naminé... elle était la clé de tous ces mystères, Kairi le savait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant, pourtant elle lui semblait si familière. Mais pas de façon positive : c'était comme si elle lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, comme d'une traîtrise ou d'une fourberie. Pourtant, bien qu'elle ne pouvait se séparer de la curieuse et inexplicable sensation de rancœur et de dégoût qui montait en elle chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait en la présence de cette fille, elle avait confiance en elle et en la promesse de la revoir. Elle allait la revoir, et elle allait tout comprendre.

Oui... Kairi ne se faisait plus d'illusion désormais. Elle avait toujours peur d'affronter la vérité, mais elle ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas depuis qu'elle était ici. L'atmosphère qui régnait sur la ville était chaleureuse et familière, mais cachait quelque chose, une sorte de mal-être, avait quelque chose de faux, comme un décor d'une scène de théâtre dont les coulisses se laissaient par moment entrapercevoir. Il y avait Naminé, bien sûr, dont elle ne parvenait toujours pas à mettre le doigt sur l'identité, il y avait la disparition de Sora et l'état de sa chambre, mais aussi le comportement étrange des habitants. Et des incohérences, des souvenirs qu'elle seule semblait désormais posséder...

Mais bon, se rasséréna-t-elle en pénétrant dans la ville. Plus que deux jours... C'était bientôt terminé, comme elle le lui avait dit. Et pour le moment, elle allait à la mer. Enfin !

Et puis, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle se sentait mieux qu'à son arrivée. Des doutes, des angoisses cachées, des interrogations persistaient, mais elle se sentait bien dans sa peau, comme un poisson dans l'eau. Ce séjour dans les îles lui faisait du bien. Cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec Naminé ? Devrait-elle aller la remercier avant son départ ?

Non, non. Elle secoua la tête. Cette simple pensée lui serrait la gorge. Elle ignorait comment, mais elle avait la certitude que c'était cette fille qui était responsable de la disparition de Sora, et ce de façon terrible. Voilà qui expliquait ce sentiment de dégoût. Ce n'était peut-être pas raisonnable, mais cette pensée ne quittait pas sa tête.

* * *

Le port était toujours aussi animé qu'à l'ordinaire, malgré la fournaise. Les touristes déambulaient le long des quais, les pêcheurs couraient d'un voilier à l'autre sans s'occuper d'elle, criant leurs injonctions pour se faire entendre dans un vacarme auquel s'ajoutaient le fracas des vagues et les cris des mouettes. Kairi regarda l'eau bleue avec envie, laissant ses yeux dériver vers la plage proche. Elle avait hâte d'imiter les touristes allongés sur le sable et d'aller plonger dans les eaux fraîches du matin.

Selphie lui avait donné rendez-vous près de la petite cabane au bois peint en bleu, à la fenêtre de laquelle une petite file de vacanciers en tenue légère, les bras chargés de tapis de plage enroulés, de paniers, glacières et bouées, attendaient de payer leur passage vers l'île secondaire. Devant la cabane étaient amarrées une demi-douzaine de barques, qui accueillaient peu à peu leurs passagers. Kairi déposa son sac sur le sable, et s'adossa à l'ombre de la cabane, enfonçant ses pieds dans le sable tout en regardant les passants défiler avec distraction.

Personne ne faisait attention à elle, et elle demeura plongée dans ses pensées. Bercée par la chaleur ténue sous l'ombre et les conversations qui s'entremêlaient autour d'elle, elle commença à somnoler. Selphie prenait son temps, elle qui lui avait à deux reprises reproché son retard.

Ses sandales étaient pleines de sable. Soupirant devant cette contrariété, elle se baissa pour les détacher, laissant avec contentement ses orteils libérés jouer dans le sable frais.

Selphie n'était toujours pas là. Pourtant, elle était bien au lieu du rendez-vous, non ? Ou s'était-elle trompée ? Kairi scruta la foule à la recherche de son amie, en vain, puis farfouilla dans son sac pour trouver son téléphone. Dix heures moins le quart. Peut-être avait-elle seulement un contretemps.

Néanmoins, à plus de dix heures, Selphie n'était nulle part en vue. Un peu nerveuse, et un peu agacée – l'une ou l'autre avait dû oublier le lien de rencontre, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication –, elle sélectionna le numéro de son amie fraîchement enregistré. Après de longues secondes, elle tomba sur le répondeur. Personne n'avait décroché.

« Ce n'est pas possible... » murmura-t-elle.

L'angoisse montait en elle. Tout autour de la jeune fille, les passants flânaient avec bonne humeur, sans lui prêter attention. Des enfants se couraient après sous le regard désapprobateur de leurs parents. Des touristes en maillot de bain, bardés de crème solaire, se bousculaient devant le stand d'un marchand de glaces. Une scène de plage normale sous un ciel splendide qui ne portait encore aucune trace d'orage. Elle se repositionna contre le mur de bois et tenta de se calmer.

Mais quand il fut près de onze heures, elle dut se résoudre à admettre que son amie ne viendrait pas. Elle avait tenté de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises, sentant son agitation monter à chaque échec. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Et Tidus et Wakka n'étaient pas disponibles... Et si Selphie avait disparu comme Sora ?

Non... Sora, c'était différent. Il n'avait jamais été là car il n'aurait jamais pu être là. Quant à Selphie, elle n'avait pas connu le même destin...

Son regard se porta sur l'île au loin dont la plage grouillante de monde faisait face au port. Les réponses étaient là-bas. Là où elle les avait rencontrés.

* * *

A six ans, Kairi était une fille énergique prompte à se faire des amis. Quand elle était entrée à l'école, elle n'était jamais restée seule très longtemps, s'intégrant rapidement. Sans même être une élève modèle ou avoir un personnalité exemplaire, elle attirait naturellement les gens autour d'elle. Et cela lui convenait ; elle n'était pas asociale.

Aussi, toute fraîchement débarquée sur les plages aveuglantes sous le soleil estival des Îles, elle avait rapidement été accueillie au sein d'un petit groupe de cinq enfants de son âge, des habitants de l'île. C'était l'un d'entre eux, un certain Tidus, garçon au regard ouvert un brin vantard, qui lui avait adressé la parole le premier quand il l'avait vue seule sur la plage principale de l'île secondaire, pataugeant avec force éclats de rire dans l'eau salée. Ses parents, se souvenait-elle, lui avaient demandé de ne pas s'éloigner d'eux, mais elle ne les avait pas écoutés.

« Salut ! avait dit Tidus dont le sourire confiant mais raide trahissait sa nervosité. Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Elle avait dévisagé ce garçon plus petit qu'elle, empêtré dans un short de plage trop grand pour lui. Son regard étonné s'était rapidement mué en un sourire amical. Peut-être était-ce sa facilité – ou peut-être son inconscience – à accorder sa confiance si facilement qui lui attirait tant d'admirateurs.

« Kairi ! Et toi ?

-Tidus. Tu euh... n'es pas d'ici ? »

Elle avait secoué la tête avec vigueur.

« Non, non. »

Le silence était retombé quelques instants. Tidus regardait ses pieds autour desquels s'agitait l'écume, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

« Hum... Mes amis sont là-bas, avait-il tenté avec timidité. Tu veux venir ?

-Bien sûr ! » avait-elle annoncé le plus naturellement du monde, son sourire s'élargissant.

Elle avait bien eu une pensée distraite pour ses parents, mais elle était une enfant et ne mesurait pas vraiment l'effet que sa disparition temporaire pourrait avoir sur eux. Kairi avait donc rejoint les quatre autres enfants : Wakka, celui qui semblait être le chef, le plus mature et le plus âgé, Sora, qui la dévisageait avec de grands yeux curieux et à qui elle n'avait pas vraiment accordé son attention au premier abord, Riku, un garçon aux yeux hautains et aux cheveux clairs, qui l'avait jaugée d'un regard arrogant, et Selphie, l'unique fille du groupe, encore plus énergique qu'elle et qui s'était immédiatement rapprochée d'elle.

En moins de deux jours, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Kairi avait pris l'habitude de faire la course le long des rochers bordant la plage avec Sora et Tidus, sous le rire bruyant de Wakka ; Riku conservait le silence, la suivant silencieusement des yeux. Il lui avait confié bien plus tard qu'il l'avait jalousée pour débarquer dans leur groupe et récupérer l'attention de ses amis, en particulier celle de Sora. Quant à Selphie, elle la suivait partout, traînant sa vieille corde à sauter avec elle.

* * *

La plage principale de l'île secondaire était noire de monde.

Kairi laissa échapper un soupir, suivant le mouvement hors de l'embarcation. Elle demeura figée devant les marches du quai tandis que les autres touristes se dispersaient autour d'elle, parcourant du regard la longue plage au sable étincelant et les rangées de touristes allongés sur des tapis de plage, à l'ombre de parasols, les cris des enfants qui se poursuivaient dans l'eau lui vrillant les oreilles. Elle se frotta les yeux, assommée par la luminosité, et fit quelques pas, indécise. Selphie l'attendait-elle ici ?

Alors qu'elle se décidait à remonter la plage, prenant soin de n'écraser personne, un touriste la bouscula brutalement et ne fit pas mine de la remarquer, encore moins de s'excuser. Elle ignora l'incident, mais son cœur se serra davantage. La jeune fille se réfugia avec soulagement à l'ombre des stands alignés en bordure de la plage, formant une longue barrière multicolore entre la plage ensoleillée et la forêt ombragée couvrant l'île. Des touristes en maillot de bain déambulaient autour d'elle, se pressant devant les marchands de glaces et les vendeurs de souvenirs.

Il devait être près de midi, et elle avait un peu faim, mais n'avait pas le cœur à manger. Elle jeta un regard désintéressé aux victuailles étalées devant elle. L'homme qui tenait le stand ne lui accorda aucun regard, trop occupé à emballer sandwiches et sodas à l'intention d'un groupe de clients. Un peu mal à l'aise, et consciente de gêner, la jeune fille se déplaça, puis laissa échapper un soupir.

« Je ne pense pas que je puisse la retrouver ici... »

Cette plage était belle et gorgée de souvenirs, mais ce n'était pas ici qu'elle devait aller.

Sans s'attarder davantage, Kairi se faufila entre les badauds jusqu'à atteindre le chemin de terre qui s'écartait de la plage pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Il était désert, et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le vacarme et la chaleur de la plage s'atténuèrent dans son dos.

Le chemin, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, conduisait à une petite plage peu fréquentée de l'autre côté de l'île. Elle y allait souvent avec eux, car ils préféraient se retrouver au calme, loin du tumulte de la plage bondée. Elle se souvenait vaguement que la première fois qu'elle les avait suivis là-bas, ses parents, qu'elle n'avait pas prévenus, avaient été morts d'inquiétude et l'avaient cherchée partout. Ils étaient sur le point de prévenir la police quand ils l'avaient retrouvée et lui avaient passé un sacré savon.

Un sourire nostalgique fleurit sur ses lèvres. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt, les souvenirs abondaient dans sa mémoire, bien que la plupart remontent au dernier été, l'année de ses huit ans.

* * *

Tidus aimait s'autoproclamer leader du petit groupe, s'attirant les moqueries de Selphie. C'était un garçon très énergique et déterminé. Lui et Wakka, le plus âgé, et le plus sage, du groupe, étaient passionnés par le Blitzball, un sport inconnu d'elle, et elle les écoutait poliment lui expliquer les règles. Leur rêve était d'entrer dans l'équipe de l'île pour participer aux compétitions nationales. Parfois, ils allaient jouer avec le groupe d'Hayner, Pence et Olette, avec qui elle avait peu parlé. Elle se souvenait particulièrement qu'Hayner ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher des noises à un certain Seifer, son rival au Struggle. Elle se rappelait aussi une fille nommée Yuna, une touriste présente le dernier été qu'elle avait passé aux îles, et dont Selphie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse car elle attirait l'attention de Tidus qui l'avait laissée se mêler au groupe. Elle se souvenait d'elle comme d'une jolie fille aux traits doux et aux yeux vairons, qui arpentait les rues de la ville pour en découvrir les trésors cachés. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, à cette époque, elle avait même eu un petit faible pour elle. En revanche, elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de Riku. Il avait quitté les îles après le premier été et n'était pas revenu. Elle se souvenait simplement d'un garçon plutôt taciturne, du moins avec elle, un peu condescendant, qui adorait Sora.

Mais c'étaient de Sora et Selphie qu'elle s'était vraiment rapprochée.

* * *

La forêt s'éclaircit et elle leva la tête. Devant elle, le chemin de terre, où elle n'avait croisé personne, s'élargissait pour faire découvrir à son regard les eaux bleues de la mer, qui se mêlaient au ciel à l'horizon et venaient s'échouer dans des gerbes d'écume sur la petite plage. Déjà arrivée ? Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, plongée dans la contemplation de ses souvenirs. Elle s'arrêta à l'orée de la forêt et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

La petite plage était curieusement déserte. Elle était seule, avec les vagues qui bruissaient sur le sable, et un oiseau solitaire qui lançait sa mélodie dans les profondeurs du feuillage des arbres.

Kairi fit quelques pas incertains, comme craignant de souiller ce lieu qui revêtait pour elle des allures de sanctuaire. Il était tel qu'il apparaissait dans ses souvenirs : un château de sable qui trônait, inachevé, au beau milieu de la plage, le radeau, traîné à l'abri sous les arbres, qu'ils avaient eu l'idée saugrenue de construire et qui désormais pourrissait, mangé par la mousse, le gros rocher au pied duquel ils avaient découvert des champignons, la pelle de plastique bleue abandonnée sur le sable, l'arbre Paopou qui se balançait, solitaire, sur un petit îlot de sable... Tout était là, tout était en place.

Elle se sentait... comme satisfaite d'avoir atteint ce lieu. Pourtant, quelque chose manquait. Elle se sentait comme incomplète. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle devait terminer... mais quoi ? Elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus...

« Oh, et puis peu importe », laissa-t-elle échapper tout haut.

De toute manière, personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

L'eau attira son regard. Après tout, elle était venue pour nager, non ? Ce serait bête de laisser son séjour s'achever sans avoir pu en profiter au moins une fois...

Kairi laissa tomber son sac sur le sable à distance respectable des vagues et se déshabilla. Une fois en maillot de bain, elle entra dans l'eau chaude et, prenant soin de ne pas s'éloigner de la plage, se laissa porter jusqu'à ce que l'eau atteigne sa poitrine, jouant avec le sable sous-marin du bout de ses pieds.

Elle était seule et la lumière qui se réfléchissait sur la surface de l'eau l'éblouissait : fermant les yeux, elle se laissa bercer par les mouvements des vagues qui clapotaient contre son dos, une douce torpeur l'envahissant doucement.

Comme grâce au contact relaxant de l'eau, les souvenirs affluèrent à nouveau en elle.

* * *

Selphie était l'une des filles les plus radieuses qu'elle eut rencontrées : souriante, pleine d'optimisme et d'énergie, elle aimait l'emmener partout avec elle, lui montrant les moindres recoins de la cité et des îles, elle qui prétendait mépriser sa petite ville éloignée du monde, et rêvait de partir étudier dans des universités prestigieuses. Kairi se souvenait qu'elle était très amourachée de Tidus : un jour où elle avait glissé et était tombée sur un rocher de la plage, s'écorchant le doigt, le petit garçon avait nettoyé sa coupure avec application et y avait appliqué un pansement. Pour lui, il s'agissait seulement de faire la démonstration de ses talents, mais pour elle, ce pansement apposé par lui avait pris tant d'importance à ses yeux qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas l'ôter. C'était de ça qu'elle se souvenait : d'une petite fille vive et souriante au doigt orné d'un pansement.

Quant à Sora... Elle avait tout de suite apprécié le jeune garçon rayonnant de joie de vivre et de naïveté. Elle avait été marquée par sa gentillesse : une fois, Selphie avait été encouragée à sauter à l'eau depuis un gros rocher qui s'avançait au-dessus de la mer. La hauteur en était de deux mètres tout au plus, mais la petite fille hésitait, ce qui lui avait valu les moqueries gentilles de Tidus et de Wakka. Tous les enfants de son âge se parlaient ainsi. Pourtant, Sora l'avait simplement encouragée avec un sourire. Kairi n'y avait pas prêté attention sur le moment, mais ce simple acte était resté au coin de sa tête.

En y réfléchissant, dix ans après, elle ne se savait pas très bien pourquoi il avait été son premier amour, pourquoi ce garçon, qu'elle n'avait fréquenté que trois semaines au plus de sa vie, dont il lui restait de moins en moins de souvenirs, occupait une place si importante en elle. Sans doute n'y avait-il pas vraiment de raison. Il avait été gentil, c'était tout.

Lui et Selphie l'avaient souvent invitée chez eux, mais il préféraient passer l'essentiel de leur temps sur cette plage même. Parfois, ils partaient en exploration : un jour, Tidus les avaient convaincus d'aller explorer les égouts, à la recherche de la source des bruits étranges évoqués par les rumeurs. Ses parents avaient été furieux.

Trois semaines de sa vie. Trois semaines qu'elle aurait pu facilement oublier, qu'elle avait en grande partie oubliées, dont il ne lui restait plus que des souvenirs épars ou reconstitués.

Et puis tout s'était achevé, à la fin de son troisième et dernier séjour.

Elle n'était pas vraiment certaine d'en connaître la raison, pas encore.

* * *

Rouvrant les yeux, elle sortit de l'eau, quittant avec regret la fraîcheur de la mer. S'enveloppant d'une serviette, Kairi parcourut des yeux la bordure de la plage. Un souvenir était remonté en elle. Il y avait encore un endroit qu'elle tenait à revoir, mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'il soit encore accessible. Elle remonta la plage pour s'agenouiller devant l'entrée d'une petite galerie étroite où elle ne pourrait se faufiler qu'à genoux, à moitié dissimulée par la végétation, s'enfonçant dans la terre et la roche. Elle en fixa les profondeurs avec curiosité.

« Je me demande... si je peux encore entrer là-dedans ? »

Abandonnant sa serviette derrière elle, elle se glissa dans le trou. Une odeur de terre la prit à la gorge, et les parois étroites éraflèrent ses épaules, mais elle fit de son mieux pour se faire la plus petite possible et avança. Si elle se souvenait bien, le conduit s'élargissait très vite.

Il faisait sombre, mais bientôt, elle aperçut devant elle un trait de lumière. Toujours à quatre pattes, elle se traîna sur quelques mètres avant de se redresser prudemment, les genoux couverts de terre, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité.

La petite grotte était silencieuse et fraîche. Un unique rayon de lumière perçait entre les racines qui couraient sur la voûte de terre et de roche et Kairi jeta un regard autour d'elle. Elle lui semblait bien plus petite maintenant qu'elle avait grandi. C'était une grotte que Sora lui avait montré, des années auparavant. Ils s'y étaient glissés pour échapper à Selphie quand ils jouaient à cache-cache. Les rochers en étaient recouverts de dessins d'enfants, la plupart datant d'avant son arrivée, d'autres, comme leurs portraits respectifs auxquels elle jeta un regard affectueux, ayant été réalisés par eux-mêmes.

Elle s'agenouilla devant les deux petites têtes figurées à la craie blanche d'une main maladroite. Le temps était passé si vite, et ils étaient toujours là. Ses yeux s'embuèrent tandis qu'elle effleurait le dessin d'une main hésitante.

« Sora, je... »

Secouant la tête, elle s'interrompit et refoula ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller aux larmes. Se redressant, la jeune fille comprit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici : le moment de nostalgie retombé, la petite grotte sombre et fraîche, au silence lourd et aux odeurs de terre, prenait une apparence de tombeau qui ne lui plaisait guère. Elle se prépara à quitter les lieux, quand quelque chose attira son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Tout au fond de la grotte, à moitié dissimulée dans l'ombre des rochers de telle manière qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarquée au premier abord, se dressait une porte, perçant la paroi rocheuse. Une porte, ici ? Elle était certaine qu'il n'y avait jamais eu une telle chose ici... Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'approcha, l'examinant d'un regard suspicieux. C'était un simple panneau de bois, sans décoration, ni même poignée. Elle appliqua une légère poussée sur le battant, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Étrange... »

Il n'y avait aucun doute que la porte était encastrée dans le mur. Ce n'était pas un simple panneau de bois adossé contre le mur. Elle frappa prudemment et un son creux lui fut renvoyé. Il semblait que cette porte menait bel et bien quelque part. Qui aurait construit une salle dans un lieu pareil ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne pouvait en détacher le regard. Quelque chose l'attirait. Elle voulait savoir ce que cette porte protégeait. Avait-elle quelque chose à voir avec Naminé ? Elle s'arc-bouta contre le battant, en vain. Il ne fit même pas mine de s'entrouvrir. Alors qu'elle scrutait le mur à la recherche de fentes où glisser ses doigts dans l'espoir de tirer la porte vers elle, une pensée traversa son esprit.

 _Non... Je ne suis pas censée être là._

Elle avait l'impression de faire une bêtise, comme de tenter de pénétrer une zone défendue. L'image du château de sable qui gisait, inachevé, sur la plage, traversa son esprit.

 _C'est ça, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire._

Soupirant, Kairi s'admit vaincue et tourna les talons, pour s'arrêter net.

Devant l'entrée du boyau étroit remontant à la surface se tenait une petite silhouette silencieuse. Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas entendu arriver ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Elle remarqua alors la taille de l'individu.

 _Un enfant ?_

Se détendant légèrement, elle sentit l'embarras monter. Cette grotte était-elle désormais le refuge d'une autre génération d'enfants ? Peut-être était-ce elle dont la présence faisait peur à l'autre.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand l'attitude de l'enfant la déconcerta. Il n'avait pas bougé, ni émis le moindre son, se contentant de la fixer à travers les profondeurs de la capuche qui recouvrait sa tête. L'enfant était en effet vêtu d'un imperméable noir trop grand pour elle qui traînait par terre. Quel étrange accoutrement pour une journée d'été...

Kairi décida de briser le silence sinistre.

« Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je vais m'en aller. »

Comme l'enfant ne répondait pas, le sourire de Kairi glissa de son visage.

« Hum... Je suis désolée, qui es-tu ?

-Vas-tu vraiment ouvrir cette porte ? »

La question, posée d'une voix aiguë de petite fille, la prit au dépourvu.

« Non, pourquoi ? répondit-elle sans réfléchir, sur la défensive. Je ne devrais pas ? »

L'enfant secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière ?

-Tu as laissé des choses inachevées derrière toi », fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

Kairi eut un mouvement de recul. Elle fixa le visage de l'enfant, dont elle n'apercevait que deux mèches rouges encadrant un menton pointu.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment important !

-Bien sûr ! s'écria l'enfant.

Elle reprit un ton posé.

« Il y a des gens qui seront tristes, et des gens qui ont besoin de toi. Et il y a beaucoup de choses que tu n'as pas eu le temps de faire.

-Que...

-Tu t'étais inscrite à l'université, non ? Et le livre que tu n'as pas fini de lire...

-Hé ! »

Kairi serra les poings.

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

La fille secoua la tête à nouveau, sans faire mine d'abandonner.

Contrariée par l'impertinence de l'enfant, Kairi évita son regard. La petite fille avait raison après tout. Un livre inachevé l'attendait chez elle, sur sa table de chevet. Elle avait promis de ramener un souvenir à Yuffie...

 _Est-ce vraiment important ?_ souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Elle avait fait un long chemin depuis le début de son séjour. C'était presque fini. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même. Elle secoua la tête, fixant le sol.

« Je ne pense pas être aussi indispensable, ni avoir autant d'importance, souffla-t-elle.

-Mais comment peux-tu être sûre que tu ne regretteras rien ? »

Elle devait seulement répondre à cette question. C'était une sorte de test.

Kairi se força à réfléchir. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait achever ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. C'était cela, qui lui apporterait du regret. D'un autre côté, avancer sans plus se retourner, sans plus regarder derrière elle... elle pressentait que quelque chose d'incroyable l'attendait au bout du chemin, quelque chose qui valait la peine de ne plus s'attarder. Ce n'était qu'un pressentiment, mais elle le ressentait et y croyait.

« Je ne peux pas, avoua-t-elle, mais je peux avoir confiance et y croire. »

Quand elle releva la tête, elle constata que la capuche avait glissé de la tête de la fillette, libérant son visage. Une petite fille aux traits familiers lui souriait, la fixant de ses grands yeux bleus sous ses cheveux roux.

« Je pense que tu as raison. Je suis fière de toi. »

* * *

Kairi se laissa tomber sur son lit, exténuée. La maison était silencieuse et fraîche, et, doucement, elle laissa ses yeux se fermer, repassant dans sa tête les événements de la journée.

Ne parvenant pas à trouver un moyen d'ouvrir la porte, elle était finalement sortie de la petite grotte à regret. Elle avait pris tout son temps avant de quitter la plage, s'y attardant durant de longues minutes, ou peut-être plusieurs heures ? Personne n'était venue la déranger. Elle s'était finalement arrachée de la contemplation de l'océan, s'était rhabillée et avait pris le chemin du retour dans la forêt silencieuse, pour retrouver le brouhaha de la plage touristique.

Revenue sur l'île principale, elle n'était pas rentrée immédiatement à la résidence. Elle avait au contraire erré dans les rues de la cité, remarquant avec une once de désarroi que celles-ci étaient curieusement désertes. A part quelques passants, elle ne croisa ni ne vit personne. Quelque chose flottait dans l'air, comme annonciateur d'une catastrophe prochaine, d'un événement frappant et terrifiant.

Elle s'était arrêtée chez Selphie, bien qu'elle n'eut aucun espoir de la trouver là-bas : comme elle s'y était attendue, personne n'avait répondu quand elle avait sonné à l'entrée et elle était allée jusqu'à entrouvrir la porte, pour ne découvrir qu'une maison vide et silencieuse. Après cela, elle avait pris la décision de se rendre une dernière fois chez Sora, mais n'en avait pas eu le courage et elle avait décidé de ne plus regarder en arrière. C'était cependant un peu douloureux.

Ce fut avec chagrin qu'elle avait poussé la porte de leur logement, pour ne trouver qu'une maison tout aussi vide et silencieuse. Il n'était pas tard et ses parents se trouvaient toujours à la plage. Sans doute.

Elle avait hâte que tout ceci se termine.

La jeune fille enfonça son visage dans son oreiller. Le lendemain, elle allait retrouver Naminé... Et elle comprendrait tout.


	7. Le Septième Jour : Naminé - Le Passage

**Publié le 4 mars 2017.**

 **Ouf, j'ai enfin fini. Je suis trop contente.**

 **A partir de maintenant, s'il y a des reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre directement, j'y répondrai sur mon profil.**

* * *

 _ **Le Septième Jour : Naminé – le Passage**_

« Kairi. »

Kairi ouvrit les yeux. Loin devant elle, Naminé la fixait d'un air grave, sa robe blanche et ses cheveux blonds diffusant un pâle halo, seule source de lumière dans les Ténèbres.

« C'est presque terminé. Tu es prête ? »

Troublée, la jeune fille hocha la tête sans réfléchir. Naminé mima son geste.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons nous revoir très bientôt. Je te l'avais promis, non ?

-Naminé...

-Alors, à tout à l'heure. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ? Suis ton cœur et ne t'en fais pas pour le reste. »

Naminé se retourna, lui tournant le dos. Perdue, Kairi avança une main désespérée vers elle, requérant son aide.

« A... Attends ! »

Mais Naminé ne l'écouta pas, ni ne se retourna. Elle s'enfonça dans les Ténèbres sous les yeux désespérés de la jeune fille, disparaissant dans les ombres. L'abîme redevint vide et silencieux et noir.

« Naminé ! »

Des sanglots dans la voix, Kairi se laissa tomber à genoux. Elle était à nouveau seule. Son cœur lui faisait mal comme si quelque chose d'important lui avait été arraché, comme s'il lui manquait une chose essentielle, et elle porta la main à sa poitrine, laissant les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

« Naminé, s'il te plaît... J'ai besoin de ton aide, je suis perdue sans toi... »

Seul le silence lui répondit et elle se recroquevilla davantage, réprimant les sanglots qui montaient avec la froideur qui recouvrait son cœur.

« J'ai envie de te voir... »

* * *

« Merci de m'avoir écoutée, Yuffie. »

Yuffie rajusta sa casquette et sourit.

« De rien ! Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout ! »

Le soleil de fin d'après-midi baignait les rues de Radiant Garden, lui chauffant le dos tandis qu'elle faisait face à Yuffie qui avait insisté pour la raccompagner jusqu'en bas de son immeuble. Tout autour d'elles, les passants allaient et venaient sans se préoccuper d'elles dans le vacarme de la circulation, même si les rues étaient plus calmes durant les vacances d'été.

Kairi tripota nerveusement sa casquette.

« Merci d'avoir accepté que je vienne. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait perdre ton temps. C'était... très important pour moi. Tu es la première personne à qui j'en ai parlé... »

Il était difficile de se faire entendre au milieu des vrombissements des moteurs, des coups de klaxon et des piétons qui s'interpellaient à grands cris mais Yuffie hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Oui, je comprends que ça t'ait marquée. Et non, bien sûr que non, tu ne m'as pas fait perdre mon temps ! Tu es toujours la bienvenue chez moi ! »

Elle s'approcha et plaça une main amicale sur l'épaule de Kairi avec son habituel sourire radieux.

« Je suis contente que tu aies pu te confier, au contraire ! Et j'espère que tu parviendras à … ne pas te laisser abattre.

-Tu veux dire, dépasser cette histoire ? » soupira Kairi.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il signifier ? Oublier Sora ? Cela lui serait impossible et elle s'y refusait. Pardonner cette fille ? Tout aussi hors de question. C'était à cause d'elle que Sora...

Yuffie se recula avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais été dans ta situation. »

Un silence gêné s'installa pendant quelques secondes, puis Yuffie changea de sujet, retrouvant son air radieux.

« Alors, tu pars demain, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kairi la remercia mentalement.

« Oui...

-Je vais rester toute seule, alors, tu vas m'abandonner ? fit mine de bouder la jeune fille. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-A la Ville de Traverse, voir mes grands-parents. Ne t'inquiète pas, je penserai à toi !

-D'accord ! Bon, hé bien, à la rentrée, alors ! Passe de bonnes vacances ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se saluèrent, puis Kairi s'engagea sur le passage piéton pour rejoindre la bouche de métro. Yuffie lui cria :

« N'oublie pas de ramener des souvenirs ! Et de m'envoyer un message quand tu seras arrivée ! »

Kairi se retourna et lui fit signe.

« Bien sûr ! A plus ! »

* * *

Kairi ouvrit les yeux, parfaitement réveillée. Son regard rencontra le plafond blanc grisâtre si proche qu'il frôlait presque sa tête quand elle s'asseyait sur son lit. Elle se sentait... apaisée, bien mieux qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie. Délivrée des maux qui l'affectaient, de ses troubles, de ses doutes et de ses peurs, il ne restait en elle qu'une grande sérénité. Elle n'avait plus peur, elle ne doutait plus. Elle n'avait pas encore entièrement compris ce qui lui arrivait, mais les pièces de puzzle s'assemblaient peu à peu, et elle avait confiance. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

La jeune fille descendit de son lit et s'approcha de sa fenêtre. C'était le matin, mais le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

C'était le dernier jour. Ses parents et elle avaient prévu une randonnée. C'était dommage qu'elle ne puisse plus y participer.

Kairi ouvrit la porte de son armoire, cherchant quelle tenue serait la mieux adaptée à cette journée. Quelque chose qu'elle aimait... Elle choisit un T-shirt sans manche au tissu blanc et fin, et une jupe rose pâle qui s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux. Attrapant son chapeau d'une main, elle quitta les lieux, sans se soucier d'emporter son téléphone qui gisait sur la table de chevet, ni même d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

La jeune fille ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de trouver le rez-de-chaussée désert quand elle descendit. Elle s'y était attendue, mais elle ne put réprimer un douloureux pincement au cœur. Rien n'indiquait, que ce soit la table nue, le sol immaculé, ou le canapé déserté où, hier encore, s'entassaient sacs, les livres que ses parents lisaient le soir, boîtes de céréales et bouteilles d'eau, que des gens y résidaient. Ses parents n'étaient nulle part en vue et elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller voir leur chambre pour savoir qu'elle ne les y trouverait pas. C'était étrange... Elle s'en sentait triste, mais aussi heureuse.

Elle se glissa dans la salle de bain. Elle fit une toilette rapide, puis contempla une dernière fois son visage dans le miroir avant de sortir. Elle avait bonne mine, trouvait-elle, mieux qu'à son arrivée. Les cernes presque indiscernables mais habituelles sous ses yeux avaient enfin disparu, elle paraissait moins fatiguée, moins nerveuse, et même ses cheveux semblaient resplendir d'une aura nouvelle.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'attarder dans ces lieux silencieux dénués de vie. Laissant ses doigts effleurer la surface lisse de la table, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, ouvrit la porte, accueillant avec bonheur l'air frais, puis se retourna, jeta un dernier regard sur le salon désert, et sortit.

Kairi laissa la porte se refermer derrière elle. L'extérieur était tout aussi vide et silencieux que l'intérieur. Au moins, la voiture de ses parents était toujours là. Ce simple fait, curieusement, lui donna plus d'assurance.

Elle traversa d'un bon pas la résidence déserte, où aucun touriste n'était en vue, pareille à une ville fantôme, puis descendit la petite route ombragée qui menait à la ville. Elle prit son temps, rien ne pressait après tout, et il faisait bon sous le feuillage qui bruissait sous la brise, ses pas seuls brisant le silence. Un silence qui lui convenait : ni lourd ni oppressant, il la reposait, et elle se détendait de plus en plus. Kairi s'étira et profita de l'absence de témoin pour bâiller bruyamment.

« J'espère que Naminé ne m'a pas oubliée », marmonna-t-elle.

Elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas, mais entendre le son de sa voix lui faisait du bien. Elle avait presque envie de se laisser aller à chanter, même si elle chantait faux. Après tout, personne n'était là pour l'entendre. Elle fit une pause à mi-chemin pour contempler la mer scintillante sous un ciel sans nuage, et la petite île au large, tache de verdure au cœur de la mer sereine. Une fois satisfaite, elle se redressa, les mains sur les hanches, comme pour se donner du courage.

« C'est parti ! »

Cette sensation de sérénité mêlée à une excitation montante... Cela lui rappelait ce jour. Le dernier qu'elle avait passé sur les îles, huit ans plus tôt. En fait, c'était l'avant-dernier mais ils étaient repartis très tôt le lendemain, pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

* * *

Ce dernier jour, donc, Kairi était allée rejoindre ses amis sur la plage principale de l'île secondaire, comme d'ordinaire. Ses parents avaient pris l'habitude de les laisser jouer ensemble, ne les surveillant que distraitement, ayant appris à leur faire confiance pour ne pas prendre de risques et ne pas s'éloigner de la plage. Ils connaissait désormais ses amis et savaient qu'elle ne risquait rien avec eux. Et puis, il y avait des gardiens qui surveillaient la plage. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de craindre que quelque chose ne se passe pas bien.

Ce que ne leur avait pas dit Kairi, seulement, c'était qu'en secret, ses amis et elle avaient décidé de préparer une expédition pour explorer les côtes de la petite île, davantage fréquentées par les randonneurs que les habitants. Ils espéraient pouvoir faire le tour de l'île, considérant cette idée comme un challenge parfait. Bien entendu, ils n'avaient rien dit à leurs parents respectifs, qui n'auraient jamais accepté de laisser leurs enfants se promener dans la nature sans surveillance... Kairi avait joué le jeu, tout aussi excitée que les autres devant cette aventure interdite qui se profilait.

Elle avait rejoint ses amis, déjà rassemblés près du stand du marchand de glaces, leur point de rendez-vous habituel. Mais contrairement à d'ordinaire, Sora, Selphie, Tidus et Wakka s'étaient tous munis d'un sac à dos où ils avaient entassé eau et sandwiches achetés sur la plage. Kairi n'ayant pu faire de même sans s'attirer les soupçons de ses parents, Selphie et Sora s'étaient cotisés pour lui payer son repas de midi, à l'abri dans le sac de Selphie. Les quatre enfants l'attendaient donc avec impatience, Sora jouant avec un bâton récupéré sous les arbres, Selphie triturant le pansement qui ornait toujours son doigt.

« Salut ! T'as réussi à semer tes parents ? » l'avait accueillie Sora, sourire aux lèvres.

Kairi lui avait souri en retour.

« Oui, ils sont là-bas. Ils ont dit qu'ils iraient se promener un peu dans la forêt. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont même pas voir qu'on est partis.

-Parfait ! s'était écrié Tidus, ne tenant plus en place. Alors c'est parti ! »

Brandissant une épée imaginaire, Sora avait ouvert la voie. Les cinq enfants s'étaient alors éclipsés à travers la foule, prêts à partir pour leur grande aventure. Une aventure qui n'avait pas du tout tourné comme ils l'auraient voulu.

* * *

La ville était déserte. Pas un bruit, pas un son, rien ni personne. Pas un seul passant ne la croisa, pas une voiture ne la dépassa, personne ne se reposait sur les bancs, personne ne prenait l'air à sa fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas un chat et seuls ses pas troublaient le silence.

Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, elle en aurait été pour le moins troublée, voire même inquiète et terrifiée. Mais là... Elle ne ressentait qu'une grande paix intérieure, avec parfois – rarement – une pointe de tristesse. Et c'était l'une des meilleures sensations qu'elle eut jamais expérimentées.

Elle n'avait plus peur, elle n'angoissait plus. Et elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle savait où elle devait aller. Rejetant ses mèches derrière ses épaules, elle laissa ses pas la guider le long de l'avenue qui remontait la ville, s'éloignant du port.

Parcourant à nouveau le trajet qu'elle avait fait avec Selphie, Tidus et Wakka deux jours auparavant, elle parvint aux abords de la ville, où les maisons se faisaient plus rares jusqu'à disparaître, laissant la grande route de goudron déserte s'enfoncer dans la campagne en direction de l'autre port au nord de l'île.

Elle se tenait près du panneau signalant la fin de l'agglomération. Une unique maison se dressait sur sa droite, et puis plus rien que les champs s'étendant devant elle à perte de vue. Kairi hésita, puis fit un pas en avant, par pure curiosité. Elle s'y attendait, mais ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir quand une barrière invisible l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Elle ne pouvait quitter la ville. Pas de cette manière du moins. La route déserte qui s'éloignait au loin ne menait à rien.

Elle s'en était doutée, mais cela l'attrista. Kairi se ressaisit cependant bien vite. La jeune fille se retourna et constata avec intérêt que le ciel avait revêtu une teinte orange qui tirait sur l'or ou le rouge vif selon où elle portait le regard. Le soleil était d'ailleurs bien bas, frôlant l'horizon, prêt à y disparaître. C'était déjà le crépuscule. Cela ne la surprit même pas.

Gardant son calme, la jeune fille s'écarta de la route, s'engageant sous le couvert des arbres, suivant le sentier qui conduisait à l'ancienne gare abandonnée. A peine eut-elle engagé le pied dans l'étroit sentier à moitié recouvert par les mauvaises herbes qu'une rafale de vent la percuta de plein fouet, arrachant son chapeau qu'elle rattrapa in extremis. Maintenant d'une main ses cheveux hors de son visage, elle fixa le ciel en plissant les yeux : il s'était brusquement assombri, et de lourds nuages noirs le recouvraient peu à peu, masquant le soleil. Un vent violent se levait, agitant les arbres et écrasant la végétation.

Bien sûr... Ils avaient annoncé une tempête, n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien... Peut-être devrait-elle aller se mettre à l'abri...

Sans s'attarder d'avantage, après un dernier regard à la ville déserte qui s'étendait derrière elle jusqu'à la mer orageuse, la jeune fille se hâta de s'engager à grands pas dans le sentier.

La vieille gare abandonnée était assez proche, mais le temps qu'elle y parvienne, la nuit était complètement tombée et elle pouvait à peine distinguer où elle mettait les pieds dans cette obscurité lourde et humide. Le vent rugissait autour d'elle, emmêlant le tissu de sa jupe dans ses jambes et rabattant ses cheveux sur son visage, tout en faisant grincer les branches au-dessus de sa tête. Pour comble de malchance, il avait commencé à pleuvoir, d'abord quelques gouttes froides que le vent lui renvoyait dans les yeux, puis une pluie dense, violente, glaciale et cinglante qui lui giflait les joues et les épaules. Elle était trempée et frigorifiée quand elle aperçut avec soulagement la silhouette de la gare dans la pénombre.

Curieusement, elle apercevait vers le quai une lumière, dont elle ne discernait pas l'origine dans l'obscurité et la pluie, mais qui était plus que bienvenue à ses yeux. Elle se précipita, pressée de se réfugier au sec dans le hall poussiéreux, puis s'arrêta net.

Un train attendait devant le quai. Un train tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, bien qu'il n'offrait qu'un seul wagon. S'agissait-il du mystérieux train fantôme qui n'apparaissait qu'au crépuscule ? Pataugeant dans les flaques d'eau, essuyant d'une main la pluie de son visage, elle s'en approcha avec prudence, jeta un coup d'œil à travers les fenêtres. Le wagon était parfaitement éclairé, c'était la lumière chaleureuse qui s'échappait par les fenêtres qui l'avait attirée, promesse d'un refuge au sein de l'obscurité glacée et inhospitalière et de l'eau qui lui cinglait le corps. Il n'y avait personne en vue à l'intérieur...

Timidement, Kairi s'approcha de la porte et tira la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt sans résistance, l'invitant à entrer. Sans hésiter davantage, la jeune fille rassembla son courage et grimpa à l'intérieur.

Délivrée de la fougue de la pluie glaciale, Kairi laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, accueillant avec bonheur la chaleur et la lumière nouvelles. Laissant la porte se refermer derrière elle, elle s'ébroua, chassant l'eau de ses vêtements, et essora ses cheveux et sa jupe. Une petite flaque se formait autour d'elle, mais elle était trop soulagée d'être à l'abri pour s'en soucier. Après réflexion, elle nota qu'elle n'avait pas acheté de billet. Vendaient-ils seulement des billets pour des trains fantômes ?

N'apercevant personne, Kairi prit la liberté de s'avancer dans le wagon. Elle se laissa tomber sur un siège près d'une fenêtre, mais elle prit soin d'en choisir un à proximité de la porte au cas où elle devrait s'enfuir. Heureuse d'avoir trouvé un siège confortable, au sec et au chaud, elle n'en demeura pas moins vigilante, guettant le moindre bruit.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Rien ne se passa, et elle laissa peu à peu son attention retomber. Elle appuya son front contre la vitre criblée par la pluie toujours aussi violente, fixant les ténèbres à l'extérieur. Il y avait quelque chose de satisfaisant et de réconfortant de regarder le chaos du dehors bien à l'abri dans son propre refuge.

Le train s'ébranla. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où il se rendait – certainement pas au nord de l'île, elle en était consciente – mais elle n'en ressentait aucune peur.

* * *

Au début, pourtant, ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés. Ils riaient et se couraient après tout le long du sentier qui longeait la falaise plongeant vers la mer, grimpant sur les gros rochers couverts de mousse qui parsemaient le chemin, bien que c'était surtout le côté secret et interdit de cette expédition qui les excitait autant. Kairi n'avait pas vraiment aimé cette idée au départ, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle s'amusait bien. Il faisait bon sous les arbres malgré la chaleur montante, et elle s'y sentait plus à l'aise que sur la plage bondée et ensoleillée, du moins jusqu'à ce que Tidus décide de leur faire peur en se dissimulant derrière un arbre pour leur bondir dessus à leur passage.

« Arrête, Tidus, t'es pas drôle ! » avait nerveusement protesté Sora tandis que Selphie se mettait en tête de corriger l'impertinent, le pourchassant en brandissant son poing menu, spectacle qui les avait fait éclater de rire.

Ils n'avaient rencontré presque personne, à part un couple de randonneurs qui leur avait jeté un regard interrogateur, et une petite fille sans doute à peine plus âgée qu'eux, qui s'était écartée d'un petit groupe de touristes aperçus dans une crique en contrebas de la falaise. La fille était remontée sur le chemin côtier et grimpait sur les rochers, regardant autour d'elle avec curiosité, si absorbée par son exploration qu'elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait songé à en avertir les adultes inconscients de la disparition de la fillette. Quand ils avaient fait une pause pour grignoter des biscuits apportés par Selphie, la fille avait disparu de leur vue.

Le chemin était devenu plus escarpé et glissant, couvert de pierres lisses et mousseuses. Il longeait le sommet de la falaise, tantôt à pic, tantôt une pente vertigineuse qui courait droit vers la mer en contrebas venant se briser sur les rochers. Tout incitait à la prudence, mais ils étaient alors de jeunes enfants rayonnant de naïveté et d'optimisme. Tidus et Wakka couraient devant, mettant à profit leur endurance acquise lors des entraînements de Blitzball pour dépasser les autres. Selphie, prête à prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs, leur courait après, si bien que Sora et Kairi restaient en retrait, parlant de tout et de rien. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de quoi ils avaient parlé – des choses ridicules, des choses sans importance... Et puis ils avaient entendu un cri étranglé. Sora et Kairi s'étaient tus immédiatement. Plus loin devant eux, Wakka, Tidus et Selphie avaient cessé leurs chamailleries et regardaient quelque chose en contrebas qu'ils ne pouvaient discerner. Les deux enfants, curieux, et n'obtenant pas de réponse en les interpellant, s'étaient hâtés de les rejoindre, à bout de souffle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » avait demandé Kairi.

Figés, une expression choquée sur le visage, Wakka, Tidus et Selphie ne lui avaient pas répondu. Ils fixaient quelque chose en bas de la falaise abrupte, presque à pic, qui se jetait dans la mer agitée. Sora avait suivi leur regard et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés d'horreur. Curieuse et un peu anxieuse, Kairi s'était à son tour penchée en avant, parcourant le paysage du regard à la recherche de ce qui pouvait bien provoquer une telle réaction.

Quelque chose se débattait dans l'eau en contrebas. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une personne en train de se noyer. Le voile de cheveux blonds flottant autour d'elle et la robe blanche qui formait comme une tache sous l'eau ne lui étaient pas inconnus.

* * *

Kairi fut arrachée à ses pensées quand quelqu'un s'assit en face d'elle. Elle ne fut nullement surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait de Naminé. Portant son habituelle robe blanche, ses cheveux blonds retombant sur son épaule droite, elle affichait son éternel air calme, un sourire paisible aux lèvres, l'examinant de ses yeux bleu pâle.

« Bonjour », dit-elle d'une voix sereine, une once de gaieté dans sa voix, assise le dos bien droit, mains sagement croisées sur ses genoux.

Kairi détacha son front de la froideur de la vitre, contre laquelle tambourinait toujours la pluie. Depuis combien de temps le train était-il parti ? Elle ne distinguait rien à l'extérieur, seulement les ténèbres.

« Bonjour », lui répondit-elle, décidant de demeurer polie.

Contrairement aux autres fois, elle ne ressentait plus cette rage qui l'avait envahie à la vision de la jeune fille, juste une pointe de malaise, venant surtout des souvenirs de son propre comportement lors de leur dernière rencontre.

Naminé ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Elle lui sourit avec plus de franchise, ce qui eut pour effet de la détendre davantage et de faire disparaître cette sensation de malaise.

« Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur. Je t'avais promis des réponses, n'est-ce pas ? L'heure est arrivée. Je peux tout te dire maintenant. Je te prie de m'excuser pour t'avoir laissée seule tout ce temps.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce serait plutôt à moi, marmonna Kairi. Mais merci d'être venue me voir. J'en ai vraiment besoin maintenant. »

Naminé inclina la tête.

« Bien sûr. Je comprends. »

Un léger silence s'installa, puis ce fut Kairi qui ouvrit la conversation.

« Je sais que nous ne sommes pas dans le monde réel, même si je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de comment je suis arrivée là...

-Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? »

Naminé paraissait sincèrement curieuse. Kairi rassembla ses souvenirs.

« Hum... Depuis longtemps, je pense, mais ce n'est resté d'abord qu'une impression que je refusais d'accepter.

-C'est compréhensible.

-J'avais remarqué des choses étranges depuis le premier jour, mais j'ai eu la certitude que quelque chose n'allait pas le cinquième jour. C'est le pansement de Selphie qui m'a mise sur la voie.

-Le pansement... ?

-Oui, expliqua Kairi. Quand je suis venue ici, sur les Îles je veux dire, pour la dernière fois, il y a huit ans, Selphie portait toujours un pansement au doigt. Elle s'était égratignée, et c'était Tidus qui l'avait soignée. Comme elle avait un faible pour lui, elle avait décidé de ne pas enlever son pansement. »

Malgré elle, raconter cet épisode la fit sourire.

« J'ai gardé de Selphie le souvenir d'une fille au doigt orné d'un pansement. Mais ce n'était pas possible qu'elle ait pu le garder toutes ces années, et pourtant il semblait relativement neuf... Et puis, je ne pouvais plus fermer les yeux sur tous ces détails évidents qui s'accumulaient : mes anciens amis semblaient si jeunes, comme s'ils étaient encore des enfants, comme s'ils n'avaient pas changés... Il y avait d'autres choses, qui ne semblaient pas avoir évolué alors qu'elles auraient dû : les bruits dans les tunnel, ce qui avait été résolu il y avait des années, la présence de Yuna, avec tout le monde qui se comportait comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici... Rien n'avait changé en apparence, ni les Îles, ni mes anciens amis. En arrivant ici, j'avais peur de trouver des changements importants, donc ça m'a plutôt rassurée, et puis j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme si le temps s'était arrêté... »

Perdue dans son monologue, mettant enfin des mots sur des pensées qui l'avaient perturbée pendant toute la semaine, elle s'interrompit, à bout de souffle. Le sourire de Naminé ne s'était pas effacé.

« Je savais que tu t'en rendrais compte. »

Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais n'y avait-il pas comme une once de fierté dans sa voix ?

« Et donc ? l'interrogea Kairi en se penchant en avant, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Naminé lui renvoya un regard grave.

« Tu n'as pas peur de connaître la vérité ?

-Si, un peu, admit Kairi. Mais je ne veux plus fuir ou nier la réalité maintenant. Ça a assez duré.

-Tu as raison. »

Naminé décroisa puis recroisa les mains, et se lança :

« Ce monde, celui que tu connais depuis que tu es ici, se trouve dans ton esprit, dans ton cœur. Il a été recréé à partir de tes souvenirs des Îles, c'est pour cela que tu trouves que rien n'a changé. Bien sûr, quelques éléments ont été ajoutés : Selphie va entrer au lycée, Tidus et Wakka ont intégré une équipe de Blitzball... Ils proviennent de ce que tu t'attendais à voir, car bien sûr, tu savais tout de même qu'ils n'étaient pas restés des enfants. C'est un peu confus, mais disons que ce monde est un monde reconstruit à partir de tes souvenirs d'enfant mêlés à quelques attentes que tu avais en revenant sur les lieux.

-D'accord... J'avais plus ou moins deviné, mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est qui a créé ce monde ? »

Le sourire de Naminé s'étira.

« Toi.

-Moi ? »

Kairi haussa les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire... C'est quoi, un rêve bizarre ? En tout cas, c'est un rêve très... réel, commenta-t-elle. Et euh, pourquoi les Îles ? »

Elle aurait dû se sentir terrifiée maintenant que ses doutes étaient confirmés, mais elle se sentait étrangement calme. Le ronronnement paisible du train qui filait dans la nuit, le crépitement de la pluie sur la vitre, le sourire de Naminé... tout cela la mettait à l'aise.

« Tu le sais non ? C'est le lieu qui a été le plus marquant de ta vie, expliqua Naminé. Le lieu où tu souhaitais du plus profond de ton cœur revenir une dernière fois. Ton vœu a été exaucé. Tu souhaitais même pouvoir assister à la fête du Struggle. Ça aussi a été exaucé, même si cette fête n'a pu être recréée qu'à partir des photos que tu en as vues, et de la manière dont tu l'imaginais. »

Kairi grimaça. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée que ses désirs profonds se matérialisaient ainsi aux yeux de tous.

« D'accord... Mais pourquoi ? Comment suis-je arrivée là, et dans quel but ? Tu as dit que c'était le dernier jour... Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Je vais me réveiller ? »

Naminé ne répondit pas directement.

« Considère ce monde comme une sorte d'antichambre avant ta destination finale. La destination finale, c'est là où ce train te conduit.

-Ah, tu veux dire... Comme une salle d'attente ?

-Plus ou moins. Tu devais surmonter sept épreuves en attendant de pouvoir passer.

-Heu... De quoi parles-tu ? Des épreuves, quelles épreuves ? »

Naminé lui décerna un sourire attendri.

« Il est vrai que chacune a disparu de ta mémoire sitôt leur accomplissement. Surmonter une épreuve revient à faire disparaître un obstacle de ton être, si bien qu'il disparaît même de tes souvenirs. Ne t'inquiète pas, je surveillais tout, et tu t'en es bien tirée.

-Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles...

-Considère cela comme une sorte de purification du cœur. Tu as affronté et vaincu tes plus grandes peur : la peur d'oublier tes souvenirs chéris, la peur d'être abandonnée et livrée à toi même, la peur du jugement, celle d'être oubliée de ceux que tu as quittés, la peur de ce que tu es, de ton être, la peur de laisser des choses inachevées, incomplètes derrière toi. Et maintenant, tu dois passer cette dernière épreuve. »

Plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune fille ne saisit pas la dernière phrase, fixant le sol.

« Une... Purification ? Ceux que j'ai quittés... ? »

Naminé hocha la tête.

« C'est une purification nécessaire pour te nettoyer et te détacher des troubles de ce monde pour pouvoir passer de l'autre côté. Tu devais briser les liens qui te retenaient en arrière.

-Tu... Tu ne veux pas dire... »

Horrifiée, Kairi releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard grave de Naminé, qui ne souriait plus.

« Non... », laissa-t-elle échapper.

Abasourdie, elle se renfonça dans son siège.

« Ce n'est pas possible... Quand... Comment... ? »

Elle aurait dû s'en sentir terrifiée, mais elle ne ressentait plus qu'un grand vide et uns sorte de lassitude. Et puis, ne s'en était-elle pas toujours doutée ?

Elle planta ses yeux de Naminé.

« Je peux te poser une question ? Quand suis-je morte ?! Comment ?! »

C'était sorti plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait voulu mais Naminé ne broncha pas.

« C'était un accident.

-Un accident ?!

-Tu devais te rendre chez tes grands-parents pendant les vacances d'été mais... Il y a eu un accident. Les souvenirs vont revenir peu à peu.

-Mais...

-Tu ne peux rien y faire.

-Oui, mais... »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, et détourna les yeux, se plongeant dans la contemplation de la nuit pluvieuse par la fenêtre.

« C'est étrange, murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi je ne ressens rien ? Je ne panique pas, je ne me pose pas de question... Comme si ça n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance.

-C'est parce que tu t'es délivrée de ces doutes et de ces peurs. N'as-tu pas décidé de ne plus douter, de ne plus te retourner vers le passé ? D'avancer ?

-Si... »

Un long silence s'installa. Naminé avait compris qu'elle avait besoin de prendre son temps et ne la pressait pas. Un sourire radieux apparut brièvement dans ses pensées.

« Naminé...

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi Sora n'était-il pas là ? Je pensais que ce monde était une projection de mes souvenirs, et de mes vœux de ce que je désirais revoir... Mais Sora n'était pas là...

-Mais tu le sais, non ? Kairi.

-C'est parce que je savais qu'il ne serait pas là si je revenais aux Îles ?

-C'est exact.

-Mais pourquoi avait-je oublié ce qu'il s'était passé ?

-Tu as bloqué les souvenirs les plus douloureux dans ton cœur, expliqua calmement Naminé. Le sens de ce périple... c'était de les délivrer, de les affronter, et de les accepter. Mais maintenant, ça te revient, non ?

-Oui... »

Elle sourit à son reflet, sur lequel les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues se mêlaient à la pluie qui glissait sur la vitre.

« C'est douloureux, admit-elle, un peu embarrassée.

-C'est normal. Mais ça passera. »

Kairi se retourna et la contempla avec curiosité.

« Mais qui es-tu exactement ? Tu me ressembles, tu as les mêmes traits que moi et les mêmes yeux. Mais tu lui ressembles aussi, à cette fille... »

Le sourire étrangement triste de la jeune fille en face d'elle lui fit perdre ses mots.

« C'est normal. Je suis toi, Kairi.

-Tu...

-Je suis ce que l'on appelle un Simili. La personnification de ton cœur, de ton être. Je suis là pour t'aider, car je suis toi. Je suis ton guide vers l'autre monde. Tout le monde a un Simili pour le guider.

-Mais... » Kairi s'agita, un peu mal à l'aise. « Pourquoi tu ressembles à cette fille alors ? »

Une fois encore, Naminé ne lui répondit pas directement.

« Elle représente la plus grande épreuve que tu aies à accomplir, cette fille que tu hais, alors que tu ne connais même pas son nom... Tu l'as toujours haïe, ça t'a empoisonnée. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

Kairi détourna les yeux. Elle en connaissait la réponse, maintenant que remontaient en elle ses souvenirs refoulés par la volonté de retrouver en ces lieux son innocence de jadis, disparue à jamais. Mais c'était douloureux, vraiment douloureux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Naminé, qui l'observait avec bienveillance, ce qui l'encouragea à se lancer, d'une voix un peu tremblante.

« C'était... Le dernier jour que j'ai passé sur les Îles, il y a huit ans. J'avais huit ans. Avec mes amis... Tidus, Selphie, Wakka... et Sora... On avait décidé d'aller se promener le long de la côte de la petite île. On a fait une grosse bêtise, on est parti sans prévenir nos parents.

-Et... ? l'encouragea Naminé.

-Cette fille... elle s'était écartée des adultes de son groupe. On n'y a pas prêté attention, mais on aurait dû. Le sentier était glissant et escarpé, et longeait une pente à pic qui conduisait tout droit vers la mer. La fille a dû s'approcher du bord sans faire attention, glisser, et elle est tombée dans l'eau. Elle ne savait pas nager... »

Sa voix, devenue un simple murmure, s'éteignit.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'exclama Kairi, la panique perçant dans sa voix._

 _-Je... Je crois qu'elle est tombée », parvint à articuler Tidus, qui ne semblait pouvoir détacher son regard de la petite silhouette qui se débattait en contrebas, s'enfonçant davantage dans l'eau._

 _Kairi regarda autour d'elle avec horreur, tentant de localiser un adulte qui pourrait venir à son secours. En vain. Les cinq enfants étaient seuls sur le sentier, seuls avec la nature qui bruissait de mille bruits autour d'eux, insensible à la détresse de la petite fille._

 _« Il faut faire quelque chose ! » s'écria-t-elle, des larmes d'impuissance et de panique perlant au coin de ses yeux._

 _Ni Selphie, ni Tidus, ni Wakka ne paraissaient savoir comment réagir, demeurant figés de peur._

 _« A... Attendez ! s'exclama Sora. Je vais essayer de... »_

 _Sans attendre leur réponse, il commença à descendre la pente raide, prudemment, se tenant aux rochers pour ne pas glisser._

 _« Sora ! s'exclama Kairi, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, tandis que Selphie plaquait les mains sur sa bouche._

 _« Hé Sora ! Où tu vas ? l'interpella Tidus, qui désormais paniquait. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?_

 _-C'est dangereux ! renchérit Wakka._

 _-Non, c'est bon, répondit Sora, tentant de contrôler sa voix tremblante. J'ai pris des cours de nage... Ahh ! »_

 _Son pied glissa sur une roche lisse et il faillit lâcher prise et tomber dans la mer agitée._

 _« S... Sora, reviens ! cria Kairi._

 _-C'... est bon, j'y suis presque... »_

 _Sora avait atteint le bas de la pente, constituée de gros rochers où venaient s'écraser les vagues. La petite fille, une quinzaine de mètres plus loin, était à peine visible : seul le voile de ses cheveux demeurait à la surface._

 _Sous leurs yeux horrifiés, Sora se jeta à l'eau._

« On était tout seuls et on ne savait pas quoi faire. Et puis Sora a décidé de jouer les preux chevaliers, poursuivit-elle d'un ton amer. Il a essayé d'aller secourir la fille alors qu'il savait à peine nager. »

 _Dominés par un sentiment d'horreur et de fascination morbide, ils suivirent du regard la progression du jeune garçon, qui tentait difficilement de braver les vagues pour se rapprocher de la petite fille en détresse. Il était évident que Sora ne savait pas vraiment nager, ayant peine à maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau, les vagues se rabattant impitoyablement sur lui. Le courant cependant l'entraînait de plus en plus au large, et il avait presque atteint la fille qui ne se débattait plus et se laissait sombrer, ayant probablement perdu connaissance, quand une vague plus forte le submergea._

 _« Sora ! » s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix._

 _La tête de Sora réapparut à la surface, mais il ne contrôlait plus la situation, luttant désespérément pour ne pas sombrer à son tour. Et les vagues emportaient les deux enfants toujours plus loin de la côte._

 _Selphie se mit à pleurer. Elle regarda autour d'elle, affolée, à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un qui pourrait les aider._

 _« Au secours ! commença-t-elle à crier d'une voix perçante. Au secours ! »_

« Et puis... J'ai fait une bêtise. Je me suis trop approchée, et j'ai glissé. »

 _Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Dominée par l'angoisse, elle gardait les yeux fixés sur la silhouette de Sora en contrebas, qui s'enfonçait à son tour dans l'eau. Sourde à l'appel de Selphie, elle s'était trop approchée du bord sur les rochers glissants, peut-être, et elle s'était trop penchée._

 _« Attention ! » cria soudainement Wakka._

 _A sa grande horreur, elle se sentit glisser en avant, ses pieds perdant contact avec le sol. Avant qu'elle ait pu réaliser ce qu'il se passait, son corps atterrit brutalement sur les rochers en contrebas, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, tandis qu'elle glissait jusqu'au bas de la pente, avalée par la mer en une demi-seconde._

« Je... je ne sais plus vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, j'ai perdu connaissance. Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital de la ville. Les adultes avec qui la fille était la cherchaient partout et l'un d'eux, attiré par les cris de mes amis qui avaient appelé à l'aide, était venu à mon secours, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Kairi se tut, tentant de s'essuyer discrètement les yeux. Naminé l'observait toujours avec amabilité et compassion, ne la pressant pas.

« Mes parents étaient tellement soulagés qu'ils en pleuraient. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal de toute ma vie. Parce que, tu sais, je leur avais menti et désobéi et j'avais failli me noyer, et ils ne l'auraient peut-être pas su... Mais... »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Le pire restait à venir.

« A... Après, murmura-t-elle, la voix chevrotante, j'ai demandé où était Sora, et ils m'ont dit... »

Kairi porta la main à son visage, pour dissimuler ses larmes, tentant en vain de se maîtriser. Naminé ne disait rien.

« Ils m'ont dit qu'il était mort, qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard pour le sauver... »

Ce qu'elle avait ressenti à cette nouvelle était la chose la plus immonde qu'elle ait jamais ressenti, quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais éprouver. Une sensation de désespoir profond, plus profond qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser, d'impuissance, de culpabilité, et de dégoût. Comme si sa vie avait rencontré une impasse où elle était condamnée à demeurer bloquée, comme un puits sans fond. Elle était demeurée sous le choc durant plusieurs jours.

Elle n'avait plus revu Selphie, Tidus et Wakka après cet événement. Elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à leur écrire pour leur donner de ses nouvelles. Ils étaient repartis le lendemain très tôt à l'aube, annulant le reste de leur séjour, et avaient pris la décision tacite de ne plus jamais revenir aux Îles.

« C'est pour cela que tu n'es jamais revenue », murmura doucement Naminé.

Elle hocha la tête, fixant ses pieds, les épaules parfois secouées d'un sanglot silencieux.

« Je n'ai jamais su ce qui était arrivé à la fille, ajouta-t-elle. Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont parvenus à la sauver. Je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir, mais je la haïssais tellement... Je me disais qu'elle était responsable, que sans elle rien ne serait arrivé, que c'était à cause d'elle que Sora...

-Tu la blâmais pour ce qui s'était passé... Ta vie a été complètement détruite ce jour-là, et la pensée d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même sur qui diriger ta colère et ton désespoir te faisait du bien, je pense, mais t'empoisonnait le cœur, surtout. »

Kairi hocha la tête.

« Je suis désolée, renifla-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais que tu n'es pas elle, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça l'autre jour. Et puis, même si tu étais elle... Elle n'était pas responsable... C'était juste un accident...

-Je suis contente. »

Kairi releva les yeux. Naminé lui souriait avec gentillesse.

« Tu as réussi à faire la paix avec toi-même ? Cette fille, elle te servait aussi un peu de leurre pour te distraire de la haine que tu te portais, non ? Après tout, tu savais que rien ne serait arrivé si vous n'aviez pas décidé de partir sans rien dire et sans surveillance. Tu as accepté la vérité, maintenant. Tu as réussi à pardonner. Je suis contente. Personne ne mérite une telle souffrance.

-Tu... Tu veux dire...

-Je suis la dernière épreuve, expliqua Naminé. Tu as vaincu ta peur de la vérité, ta peur d'accepter la réalité, ta peur de pardonner. Toutes mes félicitations ! »

Le train, qui avait commencé à ralentir sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, s'arrêta. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Naminé qui lui indiqua la porte avec un sourire encourageant.

« Après toi. »

Un peu perplexe, Kairi se leva prudemment. Elle n'apercevait rien par les fenêtres, rien que l'obscurité, mais la porte du wagon était ouverte. S'assurant que Naminé la suivait, elle descendit du train. Ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec un sol rocheux. Elle laissa échapper un cri de stupeur.

Elle se trouvait dans la petite caverne de la plage, à quelques pas de la porte encastrée dans le mur, qu'elle avait tenté d'ouvrir la veille. Comment le train était-il arrivé là, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

« Tu as achevé ton voyage, expliqua Naminé derrière elle de sa voix musicale. Tu peux maintenant emprunter la porte. »

Kairi se retourna vers elle. Naminé l'observait, debout devant la portière du train, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu... tu viens avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Naminé pouffa.

« Bien sûr que oui ! Je fais partie de toi, tu le sais !

-Merci », souffla Kairi avec reconnaissance.

Elle se retourna vers la porte. Elle n'avait plus peur, désormais. Elle se sentait bien, en paix et en harmonie. Les ombres de son passé ne l'atteignaient plus.

Le bois de la porte était chaud sous ses doigts. A peine eut-elle effectué une légère poussée que le battant livra passage à un monde de lumière qui l'éblouit brièvement. Une lumière chaude et douce, cependant, qui n'avait rien d'agressif, mais étrangement accueillante, comme la sensation de revenir chez elle, comme les mots « bon retour à la maison ».

Naminé vint se placer à ses côtés.

« Nous y allons ensemble. Enfin... J'ai attendu si longtemps pour ça... »

Kairi la considéra. Elle avait la même taille qu'elle. Avec un sourire, elle lui offrit sa main que Naminé saisit doucement mais sans hésitation.

« Est-ce que tu étais seule depuis tout ce temps ? demanda Kairi.

-Tout autant que toi. Nous sommes la même personne. »

Les deux jeunes filles reportèrent leur regard vers la lumière. Puis, d'un même mouvement, elles franchirent la porte, leurs doigts entrelacés. La dernière vision de Kairi avant que la lumière ne les emporte fut le sourire de Naminé, qui l'emplit d'une joie intense.


End file.
